Guardians
by Ferrion Knight of Oblivion
Summary: Two girls watch over Roxas, but end up going on Sora's adventure. RoxasOc, RikuOc and slight SoraOc
1. Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night in Twilight Town. Everyone had gone back to their homes, except for a small group, whom had just gotten off the train from the beach.

The oldest of the group was a tall man. His red cloak was wrapped around him, and his face was hidden with a black mask.

The next was another man, dressed in a black jacket and a hood over his head. He was pulling a large bag behind him that looked large enough to carry a tall teenager.

The last were two teenage girls. Both wore black jackets, and they both had their head covered with their hoods.

The group walked down the steps and through the streets of the town. None of them spoke or made any noise, other than their feet splashing in the puddles. They soon came to the market square; the stores were closed and the only lights came from the windows high above the street.

They soon came to an opening in the wall which led into the woods. They followed the path to the edge of the forest.

Standing before them was a mansion. A tall gate stood between them and building and it was locked. The man in red walked forwards and waved his hand over the lock.

The locked vanished and the gates swung open without making a sound. They walked through the open gate towards the door to the mansion. The gates swung shut behind them and the lock reappeared.

The interior of the mansion was not pretty. The walls had dents in them, the chandelier had fallen from the ceiling, even floor boards were cracked and rotting away.

The group walked up the staircase on the right, and went into the room at the top of the steps. Inside this room was a ledge and a staircase down to a lower level of the room.

They walked down the stairs and through the next door into another small room. A large computer stood on one side of the room and next to it was a sort of computer warping device.

"Girls," the man in red said, turning to the teenagers. "Please, inform Naminé that it is time."

"Yes sir!" the two said, and they ran off into the next room.

"Do I let him out now?" the man in black asked.

"Yes, put him on the platform over there."

The man in black opened the sack and pulled a teenage boy out of the bag. He had golden brown hair and he wore the same black jacket as the man. The man set the boy down on the platform of the warping device.

"So it has come to this." he said, backing away from the platform. "How long should it take?"

"To get Sora's memories back in place?" the man in red responded, "Anywhere from a week to a year, depending on how quickly Naminé finishes her work."

The computer began to blink, and a single button glowed on the keyboard. The man in red pushed the button, and the boy finished.

"Now all we have to do," the man in red said, "is monitor what he does at all times and keep him out of danger."

"But wouldn't that be easier if we sent someone to be in the crowd who couldn't be affected by the computer?"

At that moment the two girls in black and a girl in a white dress walked into the room.

"Yes, Riku," the man in red responded, "and I know just who to send."


	2. The 1st Day

"How did we get ourselves into this, Adrea?" Rena asked her older sister. "How did our world become so dark?"

"I don't know, Rena." Adrea responded, "But what I do know is that we are not going to give in to the Heartless."

Rena took a bite of her chocolate bar and turned to look at the street below. The wind blew her brown hair into her face, making her blue eyes water.

'How, dear sister, can you stay so happy?' Rena thought, clutching the gold locket around her neck.

On the street below, a group of friends walked out of their hideout. All though Rena knew that they were nothing but computer images, except for one: Roxas.

Roxas wore the same outfit that he always wore, a white shirt, black and white pants and black shoes and of course his silver zipper. His spiked golden brown hair was blown by the wind, and his blue eyes were full of confusion.

"I believe that it's your turn to watch, Rena." Adrea said, pushing her black hair behind her ears. "Remember: don't show yourself unless Roxas is in danger."

"I know." Rena replied, slipping her black hood over her head. She jumped from roof to roof, being as quiet as she could.

Roxas kept walking with his friends but every once in a while, he'd look over his shoulder.

'Paranoid.' Rena thought to herself.

Roxas and his friends soon came to the Market square. Rena knew it'd be rather hard for her to jump to the next roof, so she sat in the shadows, where she could watch him.

"Mandy," Roxas began, "did I steal something here?"

"Yeah, Roxas, you did." the blonde girl at the accessory shop said. "You stole my ------."

"I didn't do it Mandy, I swear!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I believe you, Roxas." Mandy replied, "But you'd better go see Mrs. Dale at the Synthesizing shop."

Roxas and his friends walked over to the next shop. Roxas began to talk with the older woman, who said something about her missing cat.

Roxas found the cat on top of the shop and returned it to the counter. Mrs. Dale said that someone had stolen her ------, and that they had gotten away before she could get them.

Roxas and his friends went to the Sandlot, Rena close behind. They were about half way to the other side when a tall blonde stopped them. His friends were a silver haired girl and a black haired guy and a short kid with a pointed yellow hat.

"That was wrong of you to steal our ------, Roxas!" the blonde yelled, "Now it's payback time!"

Roxas grabbed one of the bats on the ground and began to fight the blonde. After a few minutes, Roxas emerged victorious.

"Seifer's not filling so hot right now, y' know?" the black haired boy said.

"Get lost!" the silver haired girl exclaimed.

Roxas turned back to his friends and Pence took a picture of Roxas. Pence took the picture out of the camera and, just as he held it up to look at it, something white jumped at him.

The creature grabbed the photo and ran off towards Market square.

"What was that?" Hayner asked.

"The thief?" the brunette replied.

The four of them ran off after the creature. Rena followed them along the roof tops. Roxas caught a flash of the creature going towards the woods outside of Twilight Town.

He ran after it, Rena right behind him. The creature jumped from tree to tree, to the other side of the forest where the old mansion was.

Rena stayed just inside the forest, while Roxas tried to fight the creature with his soft bat. Rena was about to jump into the battle, when the bat in Roxas's hand changed shape.

In his hands was a key, the size and length of a short sword. Rena was shocked.

"The Keyblade!" she gasped.

* * *

Roxas defeated the creature and found a small pile of pictures. He scooped them up in his left hand as the key in his right hand changed back to the soft bat it had been a moment before.

Rena followed him back to the hideout. On the roof, Adrea was sound asleep.

"Adrea!" Rena hissed, "Wake up!"

"What is it, Rena?" Adrea asked, opening one of her purple eyes. "This had better be important."

"It is!" Rena gasped, "The Keyblade appeared!"

Adrea holds her hand out and a black Keyblade appears in her hand.

"That wasn't important."

"I know that you have one but," Rena responded, "It's Sora's Keyblade..."

"What?!" Adrea said, sitting up. "How? When?"

Rena told her sister what Roxas had done that day.

"So you mean that the Keyblade is waking up..." she began, "because Roxas is gaining Sora's memories?"

"Yup."

"We're going back to the mansion, at midnight, to talk with DiZ about it."


	3. The 2nd Day

That night the two of them went to the mansion. As the emerged from the forest they saw that the gate was locked.

Rena walked up to it and shook the gate but it didn't open.

"Stand back Rena." Adrea said, her black Keyblade appearing in her right hand.

Adrea ran at the gate and hit the steel bars with all her might, and yet the gate still didn't open.

"Do you think DiZ left?" Rena asked.

"And leave us in this computer program?" Adrea replied, "No way! He wouldn't dare leave us in here. He might have just lost the connection or something."

"Well, come on." Rena said, turning back to the forest, "We've got to stay focused on Roxas."

The next day Roxas and his friends worked around town to raise munny, so that they could go to the beach.

Adrea followed Roxas around town, while Rena kept a look out for anymore of those white creatures. She didn't find any of them but she could sense something was going to happen.

Rena was sitting on the top of the Station Tower, when Roxas came running to his friends with his full pockets. They put their munny into one pouch and Roxas put it into his pocket.

* * *

"I hope you haven't just been sitting here enjoying the view, Rena." Adrea said, walking around the side of the tower.

"No, I can't find a trace of that creature anywhere." Rena said, watching Roxas. "Hey!"

Down below Roxas was on the ground, and a figure in black was helping him up. Rena say the figure take the pouch from Roxas's pocket then run off down the hill.

Rena ran after the figure along the roof tops. The figure soon came to the forest where he stopped to rest. Rena entered the forest and saw the figure leaning against a tree.

"Rena?" the figure said, looking up. "I was wondering which of you two would follow me."

"Riku," Rena began, "Did you and DiZ see the white creature?"

"The one that stole the pictures?" he asked, Rena nodded. "Yeah, we say it."

"And did you see that Roxas had the Keyblade?"

"Yes."

"_And_ that we tried to get into the mansion?"

"Yes, yes. We say it all."

"Then why did you steal that pouch?"

"What, you mean this?" Riku asked, holding up the orange bag.

"Yeah."

"DiZ doesn't have the ability to make a beach."

"So he told you to steal his munny? Why?"

"You'd have to ask him."

"Crud."

"Well," he said, getting to his feet, "I've got to go back to the real world."

"How long is it going to take?"

"For Naminé to put Sora's memories back in line?"

"Yeah."

"A few more days at the most."

"Okay, see ya later."

"Bye."

* * *

Riku turned to the path and ran towards the mansion. Rena went back to the tower and found Adrea was still sitting there.

"Where did you go?" she asked, as Rena sat beside her.

"I chased after Riku."

"That was Riku?"

"Yep."

"Do they know about yesterday?"

"Yep."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Riku said it would be a few more days before Sora's memories are back in order."

"A few more days?" Adrea asked. "I can live with that."


	4. The 3rd Day

Rena and Adrea sat on top of the roof above the alley. Roxas hadn't gotten there yet but he should be there soon.

A bird flew past them, but as it passed right in front of them, it froze. Rena looked around and saw that the clouds had stopped moving as well.

"Come on!" Adrea said, getting to her feet and running towards Market Square.

"Wait up!" Rena called back, following her sister.

They got to the Market Square and saw Naminé walking down the street towards the mansion. Rena and Adrea jumped off the roof and caught up to the blonde girl.

"Naminé!" Adrea exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet Roxas." Naminé replied, "If you don't follow me into the forest right now, Roxas will see you."

Naminé ran off through the opening in the wall. Adrea and Rena followed her making sure that their hoods were still over their heads.

They ran into the woods and jumped behind a tree where Roxas wouldn't see them. Roxas came through the tunnel and looked around. Before he could take a step, five of the white creatures appeared.

One of them tried to grab Roxas, but missed. Roxas ran back into town, the creatures right behind him.

"We've got to help him!" Naminé exclaimed, running back through the tunnel.

Adrea and Rena ran through the tunnel and saw Naminé vanish down the street towards the Sandlot. They ran to the large area and saw, Roxas fighting one of the creatures, and he was losing. 

"Roxas!" Naminé yelled from a roof far above. "Use the Keyblade!"

The white creature jumped at Roxas. Rena ran to protect him. Just as she reached him there was a flash of blinding light.

* * *

"You lost him!" Adrea yelled at Rena, "How stupid can you be to lose him in a computer!"

"I don't know!" Rena yelled, back, "One minute he was behind me, the next he was gone!"

"Well, Riku is going to have our heads for this one!"

"This isn't my fault!"

"Then whose fault is it?!"

"It's your fault!"

"How do you figure that?!"

"You didn't run to protect him from the white creatures!"

"What difference does that make?!"

"Adrea! Rena!"

Riku came running up to them from the Market Square.

"Where's Roxas?" he asked.

"Adrea lost him." Rena replied.

"Wha-No, I didn't!" Adrea exclaimed, jumping on Rena and forcing her to the ground, "You lost him!"

"Stop it!" Riku yelled at them, "I don't care which of you lost him, but he's disappeared from the computer!"

"Disappeared?!" Adrea exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Rena asked.

"I don't know, but whatever happened, DiZ thinks he can figure it out."

The ground began to shake like an earthquake. Then it stopped, and a blinding light came out of nowhere.

Roxas was thrown onto the ground and Riku vanished. Rena walked over to Roxas and saw that he was alive.

"Come on, before he wakes up!" Adrea said, running towards the Market Square.

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on the ground. He got to his feet and saw Seifer and his gang taking pictures.

"What are those for?!" Roxas asked.

"For a victory," Seifer said, "I defeated those guys single-handed."

Roxas saw a flash of movement and looked to see Hayner run up the hill. Roxas ran after his friend.

Rena and Adrea sat on top of the roof watching Roxas run into the hideout.


	5. The 4th Day

The next day was the Struggle match. Adrea and Rena sat on the edge of the roof top and watched as Roxas, Hayner, Seifer, and Vivi listened to the rules.

"Who do you think will win?" Adrea asked.

"I don't know..." Rena replied, "But knowing DiZ, he'll mess around, so it'll be Roxas."

Roxas and Hayner walked onto the platform and were given their bats. Roxas looked rather depressed, but that didn't stop Hayner from trying to get a head start.

"Sorry... about yesterday." Roxas said.

"What? You're still worried about that?" Hayner asked.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately." Roxas responded.

"Hey, sorry man." Hayner said, "Hey wait...What am I sorry for?"

* * *

They began the battle. After a few seconds it was clear that Roxas was going to win, he already had 125 of the 200 orbs. The battle ended a moment later, Roxas won 158 to 42.

Roxas and Hayner walked off the stage and Vivi and Seifer got on. The battle began with Vivi using a combo attack. Then Seifer managed to make Vivi drop an orb.

Seifer dived for it, but Vivi got there first and hit Seifer so hard he fell unconscious. Vivi had... won?

Roxas stepped onto the platform and the battle began! Roxas dodged almost every one of Vivi's attacks and managed to get about ten of Vivi's orbs.

Roxas delivered a finishing blow when time stopped. Roxas looked around to see that everyone in the Sandlot had been frozen in time, except for Vivi.

A bright light surrounded Vivi and he changed into a white creature!

"Again!" Roxas exclaimed, as three more creatures surrounded him. Roxas's bat turned into the Keyblade. "Again..."

Roxas fought the creatures and defeated all of them. He looked around expecting for time to resume, but it didn't.

Rena and Adrea looked around as well. Then behind Roxas, a portal appeared and a man in black stepped out of it.

"Is that Riku?" Rena asked.

"No," Adrea said, "Riku is a bit taller."

"Alright, Roxas." the man said, walking towards Roxas. "Fight, fight, fight."

Roxas backed away from the man and kept the Keyblade in attack position.

"Don't you remember me, Roxas?" the man said, pulling off his hood. "It's me, Axel."

* * *

The man had flame red, spiked hair and green eyes. He had a strange smile on his face, almost happy, and yet, sad.

"Axel?" Roxas echoed.

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'." Axel responded, looking around. "This town is his creation, right?"

'Who does this guy think he is?' Adrea thought in her mind.

"You're coming with me, conscious or not," Axel said, "Then you'll hear the story."

Two spiked metal wheels appeared in Axel's hands. Roxas looked at Axel for a moment then he looked down at the Keyblade in his hand.

"What's going on?!" Roxas yelled, throwing the Keyblade across the platform. Then a few seconds later, the Keyblade appeared in Roxas's hand again.

"Number 13, Roxas." Axel said, "The Keyblade's chosen one!"

"Okay, fine!" Roxas yelled. "You asked for it!"

They began to fight, neither appearing to get the upper hand on the other. Suddenly, a portal appeared.

A man in red appeared from the opening.

"DiZ!" Adrea gasped.

"So it was you!" Axel yelled, throwing a ball of fire at the man.

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" DiZ said, as the ball of flame from Axel's hand hit the barrier surrounding him. "He is trying to confuse you!"

"Roxas!" Axel yelled.

Adrea and Rena put their hands over their ears and kept watching. They saw Roxas yell something as time resumed.

"The winner is Roxas!" the announcer exclaimed, "Roxas now has a chance to become the champion and that means bragging rights for a whole year!"

"I'm gonna go and see if the mansion is unlocked." Rena said, getting to her feet. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Adrea said, "Just don't get into any unwanted fights."

"I'll try not to."

* * *

Rena ran from roof to roof and soon came to the Market Square. She made sure no one had seen her, then she ran into the forest.

She walked along the path and came to the mansion. Rena walked up to the gate and began to shake it. But it still didn't open.

"I thought you'd have figured it out by now, Rena." a voice behind her said, "Roxas is the only one who can open that gate."

Rena turned and saw Riku. He still had his hood up but he didn't take it off.

"I thought that after yesterday," He continued, walking to the gate, "that you and Adrea wouldn't let Roxas out of your sight."

"Just because it happened yesterday doesn't mean that it'll happen again." Rena replied.

"Except that it did." Riku said, "Just a few moments ago."

"What do you mean?"

"The entire town was frozen in time."

"We figured that out." Rena said, walking back to the forest, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to watch the rest of the Struggle."

"There is a problem." Riku said, "_They_ can get into the system."

"You mean the Organization?" Rena asked, turning around.

"Yes." Riku replied, "And as you've already seen, so can Naminé."

"What do we do?" Rena asked.

"You and Adrea have to stick like glue to Roxas."

"But what if he gets attacked by Axel?"

"DiZ will take care of him. But the Nobodies are up to you and Adrea."

Riku turned to the gate and walked right through it to the other side. He walked to the mansion doors and disappeared inside the building.


	6. The 5th Day

Rena and Adrea sat on the roof top above the back alley and watched as Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette went to the main street.

They had to do some kind of homework assignment, but none of them wanted to do it. They chose to do it on 'The Seven Wonders of Twilight Town'.

Roxas and the gang went to the station and got on the train to the main part of town. Rena and Adrea walked into the station and jumped in the train.

"Are you sure we have to be this close?" Rena asked.

"Riku said to stick like glue." Adrea responded, "Besides we're far enough behind him that he can't see us."

Roxas and his friends got off at the next station and they began in their search for 'The Seven Wonders'. Rena and Adrea sat on the roof where they could see everything that was going on.

* * *

First on the list: The Staircase. Roxas and Pence both counted their steps down the stairs then up the stairs. To their dismay, they both counted 86 steps up and down.

The second was: Friend behind the Wall. Roxas found that the wall really did throw balls at you. But Pence thought that it had been Roxas who had thrown the ball, making another of the Seven Wonders a bust.

Third was: Ghost of the Tunnelway. Roxas walked into the tunnel, where he found Vivi at the end of the tunnel, but it wasn't the real Vivi, it was a white creature. Roxas fought the creature and Pence came up and said that it was really Vivi and not a ghost. Another of the Seven Wonders was down the drain.

The fourth was: Double. Roxas fought a shadow of himself near the fountain. He beat the phantom and Pence saw that Roxas was looking at the water. A reflecting of Roxas looked back at him, and Pence said that the reflecting looked like another person. The fourth of the Seven Wonders was another bust.

The fifth was: The Bag. Roxas captured a bag at the top of Sunset Hill. He opened the bag and a dog jumped out. Pence came up and said that it was good of Roxas to let the dog out. Wonder number five was a big waste of time.

* * *

Roxas and his friends sat at the top of Sunset Hill and watched for Wonder number six: The Ghost Train. They waited for almost all day, and Seifer came up and asked what they were doing.

"We're waiting for the Ghost Train." Pence replied.

"Ghost Train?" Seifer laughed, "That is such a fairy tale!"

"What's your problem?" Roxas asked, standing up and turning to face the tall blonde.

"Why is it that I get pissed off when I see you?" Seifer replied.

"I don't know." Roxas responded, "Maybe it's destiny."

"Destiny?" Seifer laughed, "I don't let destiny control my life."

Seifer walked down the hill and Roxas turned to see a train coming from the beach. He saw no passengers or a driver.

"There it is!" Roxas exclaimed, "It's true! Come on!"

Roxas and the gang ran to the station and he saw the train: a purple train with yellow bars holding the train together.

"Let's go in." Roxas said, taking a step towards the train. Hayner grabbed Roxas by the arm and held him still. "Hayner, what?"

"You'll get hurt." Hayner said.

Roxas turned back to the train and saw it wasn't there. The train from town to the Sunset Terrace was pulling up.

"Wha-" Roxas said, "But it was there. Didn't you see it?"

Hayner pushed Roxas onto the train and the other two climbed on. Rena and Adrea jumped into the back of the train just before it left the station.

* * *

They got the station and Roxas asked about the last of the Seven Wonders.

"Who cares?" Hayner asked.

"I do!" Roxas yelled.

"I'm outta here." Hayner said, walking down the hill.

"Don't you want to find the seventh wonder?" Roxas asked Pence and Olette.

"It's in that old mansion." Pence replied.

Roxas walked down the hill, across Market Square and through the forest, never knowing the Rena and Adrea were following him.

Roxas emerged from the woods and walked up to the gate. Pence came out of the woods as well and they began talking about the wonder.

Roxas thought he had seen something and gasped.

"Did you see her?" Pence asked.

"Yeah." Roxas replied, pointing to the window on the left side of the house.

"Oh it's just the wind." Pence said, turning back. "Come on, Roxas. We can look tomorrow!"


	7. The 6th Day

Rena and Adrea walked down the back ally and were about to climb to the roof top, when Hayner, Pence, and Olette ran outside.

Rena and Adrea jumped into the shadows to stay hidden. The three ran past them and a moment later Roxas came out.

He walked towards the Sandlot. White creatures appeared around him, blocking his way.

Axel walked out of an opening in the wall.

"It seems that I have orders to kill you if you don't come with me." Axel said.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Roxas asked, "I mean, we're best friends, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not getting turned into a dusk for-" Axel replied, "Wait a second! You remember?"

"Um... yeah."

"Oh, that's great! But just to make sure... what's our boss's name?"

"Uh..."

"I can't believe this." Axel said, looking at the ground.

Roxas picked up a nearby stick and it changed into the Keyblade. He defeated the white creatures and faced Axel.

Rena jumped from the shadows and stood between Roxas and Axel, with her arms stretched out to either side.

"Wha-?" Axel spattered, "You! I thought I killed you and the other girl a while ago!"

"Didn't finish the job then, did you?" Adrea asked, stepping out of the shadows.

Axel's two weapons appeared in his hands and he drew his hand back as if throw it. But then he stopped mid throw.

"Who the heck are you?!" Roxas exclaimed, "What happened to him?"

"Roxas, it's time!" a ruff voice said from the sky. "Rena, Adrea, take Roxas to the mansion!"

"Come on!" Adrea exclaimed, running towards the Sandlot.

"What?" Roxas said in dismay.

"Come on!" Rena yelled, pulling Roxas towards the stairs.

They ran through the Sandlot and the Market Square. They fought a massive amount of the white creatures in the woods and then they came to the mansion.

"Quick, Roxas!" Adrea exclaimed, standing between the many white creatures and Roxas. "Use the Keyblade to unlock the gate!"

"How?" Roxas asked.

"Just point and shoot!" Rena replied, as she sliced a creature in half. "Hurry!"

Roxas pointed the Keyblade at the lock. A ray of light shot from the blade to the keyhole, and the lock fell to the ground.

Roxas pushed the gate open and they ran towards the door to the mansion. They slipped inside and looked around the room.

It was a large room, with a small table in the middle of it. Two staircases were on either side of the room, each leading to the higher level.

"Come on." Adrea said, walking up the left staircase.

At the top of the stairs was a door. They walked towards it and just as Roxas opened the door, the white creatures appeared behind them.

"Get inside!" Rena yelled, with her Keyblade in her hand. "I'll hold them off!"

Adrea pushed Roxas into the room and shut the door behind her. Rena bashed the creatures against the wall and sliced them half, while more white creatures came out of nowhere.

After about the battle, Rena sat on the floor and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a bottle with a green liquid inside, and she drank it in one swallow.

"You okay?" Adrea called from the other side of the door. "Need any help?"

"I'm good, you can come out now." Rena called back.

Adrea and Roxas came through the door, both looking very worried.

"What's wrong?" Rena asked.

"We saw Naminé." Adrea said, "And DiZ took her away."

"Oh boy." Rena replied.

"Come on, to the computer room!" Adrea exclaimed, pulling Rena to her feet.

They walked around to the other side of the room, and walked into a library. There was a table in the middle of the room, with a strange drawing in the wood.

Roxas took a marker from the table and finished the picture. The floor began to glow, and they ran for the bookcase next to the door.

The floor vanished and a lower level with a staircase going down appeared below them. Adrea led the way down the stairs and through the nearby door.

The next room was somewhat small. A large computer stood on the other side of the room. Roxas walked over to it and looked at it.

Splintering pain suddenly shot through Roxas's skull. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

"Roxas!" Adrea exclaimed, running to him. "What's wrong?"

"He must be having the last of his memories put together!" Rena said.

Roxas let go of his head and stood up. The Keyblade appeared in his hand and he began to smash the computer.

"Roxas!" Adrea yelled, jumping to a safe distance. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm putting that man's dreams into ruin!" Roxas exclaimed, smashing the last piece of equipment.

"Come on." Rena said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I think you've killed it enough."

Roxas stopped and looked at them. He sighed and the Keyblade disappeared.

They walked into the next room. It was large, but not much bigger then the room before.

Some white creatures jumped from an opening in the wall and attacked. The three of them defeated the creatures and another opening appeared.

"Simply amazing, Roxas." Axel said, walking through the doorway.

"Axel." Roxas responded.

"Is that for real this time?" Axel asked, "Not that it matters."

A wall of flames surrounded the four of them. Rena and Adrea exchanged glances, nodded then they threw Roxas over the wall of fire.

"Rena! Adrea!" Roxas yelled, "What are you doing?"

"We're saving you, what does it look like!" Adrea snarled back, "You're more important then us right now! Go through the next door and follow the hallway!"

Rena heard Roxas open the door and close it again. Axel glared at them.

"What do you think you two can do?" Axel snarled.

"We can stop you from hurting Roxas!" Rena yelled back.

Axel jumped at them, they blocked his attack and he jumped into the fire. Rena caught sight of him behind Adrea. She jumped and shot a chunk of ice from her Keyblade.

Axel fell to the ground, stunned. Rena began to shoot more ice chunks at him, while Adrea cast cold blue fire on him. The wall of fire died down and Axel looked at them.

"How could you do this to one of your friends?" he asked.

"You're not our friend." Adrea said, "Not you or any of the Nobodies."

Axel opened a pathway into darkness and he slipped inside. The opening vanished and Rena and Adrea ran through the door Roxas had gone through minutes before.


	8. Enter Sora, Donald and Goofy

They entered into a hallway. Along the wall there were several cocoons, some of which were shut tight. But there were two that were open so that someone could see who or what was inside of it.

Rena looked at the two cocoons in the middle of the long line, and found them to be empty.

"Adrea," Rena gasped, "They're gone!"

"Who?" Adrea asked, turning to look.

"Donald and Goofy!" Rena exclaimed.

Adrea was about to reply, but before she could Rena silenced her and pointed to the open door.

Beyond the door was a large cocoon, made to hold three people or one person with a large heart. But as they crept into the room, they saw that it was open and standing in front of it were three figures.

One was a duck, wearing a blue outfit and hat on his head. The second was a black dog, who wore a green and yellow shirt and yellow pants, with an orange hat.

The third was a young boy, with spiked dirty blonde hair. He wore a red outfit, but from Rena's view, the boy could do with some new clothes.

"Sora wears short shorts!" Adrea whispered.

'Sora?' Rena thought to herself as she watched the boy. 'Is that Sora?'

Rena had never seen Sora before, only heard about him. Adrea however had seen him in action a few times before.

Sora, Donald and Goofy seemed to be talking to the floor, but Rena saw a tiny figure. Rena had seen him before, his name was Jiminy Cricket.

"Maybe we should ask someone where we are." Jiminy was saying looking towards the door. "Look they might know!"

"Hey!" Sora called, taking a step towards, Rena and Adrea. "Can you tell us where we are?"

Rena looked over her shoulder at Adrea.

"DiZ didn't tell us what to do next, did he?" Rena whispered.

"No." Adrea whispered back.

"What do we do now?"

"We run."

"Why?"

"Because he hasn't noticed that we have our Keyblades out."

"Oh."

Adrea turned and ran Rena right behind her.

"Hey-!" Sora yelled. "What the-! Come back!"

Rena didn't look back but she heard Sora and his friends running after them. They ran up to the stairs, into the mansion foyer, and out the door.

They ran out of the courtyard and jumped behind the wall, so they could sneak back into the mansion.

Sora and his friends came running out of the courtyard. Rena and Adrea turned the corner to go back to the mansion, and found the gate had closed.

* * *

"There you are!" Sora's voice exclaimed.

Rena and Adrea turned around to find Sora, Donald and Goofy with their weapons at the ready.

"Who are you?!" Sora demanded, "How do you have Keyblades?!"

Rena and Adrea ran at the group, jumped clear over their heads and ran into the forest. They ran through the maze of trees, side-by-side.

"What do we do?" Rena asked. "We can't shake them off our tails!"

"We split up!" Adrea responded, "I'll go through the Sandlot and the back alley. You go through Market Square and up the hill. We'll meet up at the Station Heights!"

They broke through the trees and came out into town, just as they had remembered it almost a week ago.

Rena ran towards the tram tracks and she jumped on top of the tram, making sure that she would be seen by Sora first.

Sora, Donald and Goofy came out and looked around and ran after Adrea. Rena jumped off the tram and onto a roof just in time to see Adrea run down the hill into the Sandlot, Sora and his friends right behind her.

Rena ran through the Market Square and ran up the hill. She made a quick stop at the item shop and bought a few potions, then continued up the hill.

As she passed the back alley, Adrea came running up, panted like a dog.

"Adrea!" Rena exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Donald shot me with a magic spell and I'm low on my strength." Adrea gasped.

"Here." Rena said, handing Adrea one of the potions in her pocket.

"Thanks." Adrea said, drinking the potion.

"No-" Rena began to say, looking down the alley, "They're coming!"

Adrea drank the last of the potion and they ran up the hill. They got to the top of the hill, and ran towards the stairs. Rena heard something behind her, then she tripped and fell to the ground.

* * *

She looked to see what she had tripped on and found her left foot was stuck in an ice block, which was stuck to the floor.

"Good shot, Donald!" Goofy exclaimed, as the three came running up.

"Stay back!" Adrea exclaimed, her blade in her hand, "I mean it!"

"Okay then." Sora said, keeping his distance. "Why are two figures in black running from us?"

"Figures in black..." Rena echoed, "You mean our cloaks?"

"Yeah." Sora said, "Who else would I- Whoa!"

Several Nobodies had surrounded the group. Rena took the chance to melt the ice with her own ice magic. Her foot came loose and she took out her Keyblade.

They battled the Nobodies, but soon they all grew weak against the endless amount of enemies. Goofy and Donald sat on the floor panting. Sora was still standing but he fell to the ground and Rena and Adrea stood on either side of him.

* * *

The Nobodies attacked again, but then a short black figure appeared. It was holding a yellow Keyblade and slashed the creatures to nothing. The figure was wearing a black hooded cloak and sticking out of the hood were two large round ears.

"King Mickey!" Adrea gasped.

"Shh!" the king hissed, pulling a small pouch from his pocket, "Take this, the train will know where to go."

He handed the pouch to Sora, then he turned to Adrea and Rena.

"You two," he said, "must continue with your duties."

"You mean that we have to-?" Adrea asked.

"Yes," the king said, "Sora, hope you don't mind some company for a little while."

Before Sora could object, the king ran down the hill and out of sight. Rena and Adrea helped the others up.

"I guess you know the king." Donald said.

"Yes." Adrea replied. "And it seems that we're going to have to stick together for a short time."

"It would be nice to see your faces." Sora said, "And your names, since your coming with us."

"Oh, sorry." Adrea said, pulling her hood off. "I'm Adrea."

"And I'm Rena." Rena said, pulling her hood off as well.

"I'm Sora." Sora said, "That's Donald and Goofy."

"What did the king give you, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"A pouch." Sora replied, "With...5000 munny and a blue crystal inside."

"5000!" Donald exclaimed, "What did he give us that much for?"

"Because a ticket is 1000 munny per person." Rena said, walking towards the stairs. "Come on!"

They walked into the station and Sora bought five tickets. As Sora got the tickets, Hayner, Pence and Olette came into the station.

"Sora, are you leaving?" Pence asked.

"Not for very long." Sora replied.

"Who are you?" Olette asked, Rena and Adrea, "I've never seen you two around here before."

"We're new." Adrea lied, "I'm Adrea and this is Rena."

"The train is leaving in a few minutes!" Donald exclaimed.

* * *

They walked up the stairs and saw the train. It was the same train that Rena and Adrea had seen in the computer-created Twilight Town. 

Donald and Goofy got on, then Adrea and Rena and finally Sora said good-bye to the others.

"Sora, are you sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah." Sora replied.

"Okay, just making sure." Hayner said.

Sora smiled a little, and a single tear unexpectedly ran down his face. He wiped it away and walked onto the train.

The door closed and the train began to pull out of the station.


	9. Master Yen Sid

Sora stood near the door and looked out the window of the train. Donald and Goofy were further up the train looking out the other window. Rena and Adrea sat on the soft seats between the two doors.

Rena looked at Adrea, who had her arms crossed as she looked out the window in front of them. Rena could tell what her sister was thinking about, their home.

The sky outside had changed from orange and purple clouds to a clear night sky. The train stopped and the door where Sora stood opened. They walked outside and found themselves standing in a clearing.

Before them stood an odd-shaped tower. A large door at the foot of the tall tower faced them, and someone was looking inside the tower through the door.

They walked to the short staircase and stood behind the tall, fat man. He took no notice of them but he kept looking through the slightly opened door.

"Get lost, will ya!" he said waving his hand in their direction, "Can't ya see I'm busy?"

"Well, you're in our way." Adrea said, "And I don't like it when someone is in my way."

The man turned around to look at them. He wasn't a really man, more of a cat. He wore a red and blue outfit, gloves and shoes and he looked rather angry.

"Pete!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"The king sent Pete to another dimension a long time ago." Goofy explained, "I wonder how he got out."

"Maleficent let me out," Pete snarled, "in exchange for helping her destroy Disney Castle!"

"Maleficent, huh..." Sora said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, that's right!" Pete exclaimed, "Now get moving you punks or I'll see that Maleficent teaches you five a lesson!"

None of them could hold it back any longer. They burst out laughing and Pete looking confused as to what they were laughing about.

"Boy are you slow!" Sora exclaimed, "Maleficent can't help you now!"

"What do you mean by that?" Pete asked.

"Let's just say we kinda creamed her." Sora responded, catching his breath.

"Heartless!" Pete yelled, "Take care of these punks!"

Several Heartless surrounded them. With just a few attacks the Heartless were gone. They faced Pete again, who jumped off the stairs.

"How did you-!" Pete began to ask.

"What are you doing here anyway, Pete?" Donald asked.

"I sent my Heartless into this tower to take the owner's heart." Pete snarled, "Word is that Master Yen Sid is so powerful that he can stop time if he wanted. Making him the perfect bodyguard for me!"

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald exclaimed, running through the open door.

"Yen Sid?" Sora asked.

"He's a powerful wizard." Rena said, walking up the stairs with Adrea right behind her.

"Master Yen Sid was the king's teacher." Goofy explained.

"Wow. He must be really powerful then." Sora replied. "Let's go talk to him!"

* * *

They walked into the tower and closed the door behind them, so Pete couldn't throw anything at them. They walked up the spiral staircase and up another one, fighting Heartless as they went.

They reached the top of the tower after climbing up three staircases and fighting at least seven large groups of Heartless. Sora opened the last door and they clambered inside.

An old man sitting behind a large desk in the center of the room looked at the group. He wore blue robes, had a blue pointed hat on his head, and he also had a long gray beard.

"I was right then." The man said looking at the group. "You two may go ahead."

The man waved at the door to the right of the desk. Rena and Adrea looked at each other then at the man.

"It's alright." the man said, "I'm not going to kill them."

Rena and Adrea nodded and went through the door. They walked down the hallway, through a second door and found Flora, Fauna and Merryweather standing near the center of the room.

"Oh, your back!" Flora exclaimed, "Did you come for us to fix those clothes of yours?"

"That is what told us when we came back, Flora." Adrea responded. "I'll go first."

"Come over here then." Merryweather said, "And hold still."

"Oh and I'll have it black if you don't mind." Adrea said, walking to the three fairies. "So you don't have to argue about it."

The three took out their wands, flicked them and three rays of purple light hit Adrea. The light died down and Rena could see that Adrea was different.

Adrea was wearing a black shirt with red trim, black gauntlets, leather pants with a flame design on them and black shoes.

"That is so cool!" Adrea exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"Not a problem." Fauna responded, "Your turn, Rena."

"Okay." Rena said. "Can you make it blue and black?"

"Sure we can!" Flora exclaimed. "It's all you Merryweather."

Merryweather flicked her wand and a ray of blue hit Rena. As the light dimmed, Rena looked at her new clothes.

She wore a blue jacket with a hood and a black shirt under it. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans, white gloves and white shoes.

"Thank you!" Rena exclaimed. "I love it!"

"Don't mention it." Merryweather said, "You'd better leave now, Yen Sid will want to speak with you."

"Thanks again!" Adrea said.

They walked through the door, down the hallway and slipped into the room without Sora, Donald and Goofy seeing them.

The three of them went through the door and closed it behind them.

* * *

"I hope that your garments are more suitable." Yen Sid said, getting up from his chair. "Come over here."

Rena and Adrea walked over to the window that Yen Sid was walking towards. He pointed towards the ground and they looked out the window.

Far below the window was a platform where a large Gummi Ship was sitting. Rena and Adrea looked at Yen Sid and saw that he was holding on to a ladder.

"Climb down and get into the ship." he said. "Bring it up when you see me wave my hand."

"Okay." Adrea said, climbing down the ladder.

Rena followed after Adrea and they reached the platform where the ship stood. Looking up, Rena could see that the window in the tower was at least half way up the tower.

Adrea opened the hatch and they walked into a hallway. At the other end was a staircase the led to the bridge, and along the walls were several doors that Rena guessed were bedrooms.

They walked up the staircase and found the bridge was a made to seat three people, not five. Rena sat in the chair to the left, and Adrea sat in the center chair.

The control panels were made up of gauges, buttons, joysticks, peddles and strangely enough a coffee maker.

"Do you know how to fly one of these things?" Rena asked, looking up towards the window.

"No." Adrea said, "Let's see what this green lever will do."

As Adrea pulled the green lever, somewhere behind them, a loud hum began; the engines had been engaged. Adrea grabbed a black joystick in front of her and began to pull down, which made the ship come up.

* * *

The ship came up to the window and Rena saw Sora, Donald and Goofy jump in surprise. They turned and ran out of the door. Adrea brought the ship back to the clearing, and the others climbed in.

Donald walked into the bridge and Adrea let him have the pilot's chair. Adrea and Rena walked down the stairs and found Sora closing the hatch.

He had a new outfit on. It looked like his other one, except it was black and was no longer wearing short shorts. He looked up and saw the two of them standing there. Sora stood up and opened the two doors near him.

"These are for you two I guess." he mumbled, "Goofy and Donald are closer to the stairs and I'm in the middle."

"Thanks." Adrea said, walking into the room on the right, and closing the door behind her.

"Thanks Sora." Rena said, walking into the other room. "Nice clothes."

"Thanks." Sora said, "You look nice, too."

Rena closed the door, flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.


	10. The Dream, Part 1

Rena opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. She looked around the room and realized that she was back in her own world, Moon Castle.

She jumped out from under the thick blankets on the large bed, and looked at her clothes. She was wearing her blue night gown and white socks that she remembered going to bed in the night before.

She ran to the balcony and looked over her kingdom, Sun City.

'Had it all been a dream?' she thought to herself.

Rena turned back into the room, ran out the door and down the hall. She entered into a large hallway and found her mother and father, King Will and Queen Beth, talking with a short girl in a purple gown.

"Dad!" Rena exclaimed, hugging King Will tightly. "I was so scared!"

"What? Did you have another nightmare or something?" Will asked. "Don't worry, you're safe."

"Mom, you haven't paid any attention to what I have been telling you!" Adrea said, "Something is coming, and if you don't do anything now, we'll all be killed!"

"Nonsense." Beth said, waving her hand. "The only thing that is coming is the birds in the sky, Adrea."

"Well, I'm not going to stand here and let you destroy the city!" Adrea said. "I'm going to do something about it!"

Rena looked Adrea and realized what day it was. The day of the Sun Festival. Rena let go of her father and ran down the hall towards the stairs.

She went down the staircase and ran to the open doors where she had a better view of the city. She looked out at the sky and saw a large flock of black birds coming towards the castle.

Rena backed away from the balcony and ran back inside the castle. She closed the doors and backed farther away. The flock of birds grew larger and larger until there was no light on the city or the castle.

Rena turned and ran back up the stairs. She saw Adrea standing behind Will and Beth. Two black creatures were upon them trying to suck the life out of them. Rena pulled Adrea back towards the stairs.

"What are those things?!" Adrea asked, as they ran down the stairs.

"I don't know!" Rena yelled over her shoulder, "But whatever they are, it can't be good!"

They ran down the hallway and found the castle guards defending the main door, so they couldn't get out that way. Adrea pulled Rena down the west wing. She pulled the red tapestry back to reveal a door.

Rena opened the door and inside was a large room, with many tools hanging on the walls. In the center of the room was a glass case where two lockets sat waiting to be opened.

Adrea picked up the silver one and handed the gold locket to Rena. Rena put the gold chain around her neck and felt a strange power around her.

"These were made by our grandfather, King Grant." Adrea said, "He said once, that silver and gold were treasures in this city. But after his death, I hid this room from the rest of the world. Everyone soon forgot about it."

"But what do these do?" Rena asked. "Are they some kind of magic?"

"Grandfather said that gold and silver were shields against the darkness." Adrea said, "I didn't know what he meant at first, but I think I do now."

"He meant that darkness would come on the day of the Sun Festival and these two lockets were the only things that could protect his granddaughters from it."

A black creature appeared out of nowhere and took a swipe at Adrea. Adrea jumped back and pulled Rena from the room.

Outside the room they were surround by more of the creatures. A tall man in a black cloak stood before them, and a dark mist was around him.

"So, the two Princesses, Adrea and Rena." the man said, "I have found you at last."

"Who are you?!" Adrea demanded, "You have no right to be here!"

"Oh, yes I do." the man said, "For you see, I've come to take you with me."

"Get off me!" Rena yelled, kicking a black creature that had just grabbed her leg.

"ANSEM!" A voice yelled from the other end of the corridor. "THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!"

Rena and Adrea turned to see their father, holding a thin sword in each of his hands.

"And just what do you think you can do, old man?" the man in black replied, "With your two daughters just in my grasp?"

"Leave them out of this!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. But they're the only reason I came here in person."

Will ran at Ansem, swinging his swords. Ansem waved his hand and a few of the black creatures jumped at the king.

"Adrea! Rena! RUN!" he shouted, as he faded away into darkness.

Adrea and Rena jumped over the creatures and ran down the hall towards the only other exit in the castle: the Ocean View.

Adrea opened the door and they climbed outside, to the balcony above the ocean. The climbed on to the ledge, just as Ansem and his creatures came through the door. He stretched his hand out to them, but Adrea and Rena jumped from the ledge into the open blue sea.


	11. The Dream, Part 2

Rena broke to the surface of the water. She looked around and saw Adrea swimming towards her.

"You okay?" Adrea asked, "What the heck happened?"

"I'm fine." Rena replied, looking up towards the night sky. "I think we must have found one of those time caps that Grandfather talked about."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that wasn't there a few minutes ago."

Adrea looked to see what Rena was pointing at. A large white castle was in front of them on the other side of a dark city. They swam to shore and walked towards the city.

Before they were off the coast, a beam of light from the sky appeared before them. Rena and Adrea jumped behind a large rock and looked from around the corner.

The light dimmed down and a man wearing a cloak stood there. His face was covered by a mask of some sort and his yellow eyes looked around the dark beach.

"Come out." He called, "I will not hurt you."

Adrea and Rena walked out from behind the rock and stood where the light from the city was shining on them.

"Oh my." the man said, "Princess Adrea and Princess Rena! How did you survive the attack?"

"The attack?" Adrea asked, "What do you mean the attack on Moon Castle?"

"Yes," the man said, "But also the attack from the men in black!"

"Men in black?"

"Yes."

"We met one just a few minutes ago."

"Where?"

"In the west wing."

"That," the man said, looking at the ground, "Was almost a half a year ago."

"A half a year?" Adrea asked. "How did we do that?"

"You must have found the time caps hidden in this ocean." the man said, "My name is DiZ."

"What are you doing here, DiZ?" Adrea asked, "What has happened to our home?"

"I'm afraid to tell you both this but I feel I must." DiZ said, "Moon Castle was destroyed in the first attack."

"Destroyed!" Rena exclaimed.

"Yes. By Ansem and his army of Heartless." DiZ responded.

"Is that what those black monsters were?" Adrea asked.

"I must ask you for something." DiZ said, "It may help to get your kingdom back to normal."

"Alright." Adrea responded, "If it'll help bring our kingdom back."

"This world where we are standing," DiZ said, "Is known as The World that Never Was."

"World that Never Was...?" Rena asked, "Why is it called that?"

"Because it doesn't really exist." DiZ replied, "There are creatures that live here called Nobodies."

"They are led by a group called Organization XIII." he continued, "Just recently two of their members 'died' and they will be looking for two new members."

"You want us to go in there and join them?" Adrea asked.

"Yes," DiZ said, "I am already part of their group as a scientist. But I need you two to pretend that you don't have hearts."

"What, so we have to have no feelings?" Rena asked, "No emotion?"

"That's the idea."

"Why do you need us to do this?"

"Because there is someone in that group that I must find and kidnap."

"So you want us to find this guy?" Adrea asked.

"Yes."

"Do you think we can handle this, Rena?" Adrea asked, turning to Rena.

"So long as I don't have to get chased by any more Heartless," Rena responded, "I'm up for it."

"Thank you, both." DiZ said, "The Organization members wear black robes and they each have a name that has an 'X' in it."

DiZ handed them a black robe with a hood. They slipped the robes over their gowns and put the hoods over their heads.

"Now, for your names..." DiZ pondered, "Adrea, you shall be Aedrex. And Rena shall be Axren."

"Okay." Rena said, "We'll do our best, DiZ."

"Good luck." DiZ said, handing them a rolled piece of paper. "This is a map of the city. It'll take you to that castle."

DiZ turned around and walked into the city. Rena and Adrea looked at each other for a moment, then they walked into the city as well.

* * *

They walked through the maze of buildings, passing a few white creatures every few streets. They came to a large clearing where a black skyscraper stood.

They continued to the left of the building and found the entrance to the castle. A crystal pathway led from the road to the bottom of the castle.

They walked up to the castle and found a tall figure in black at the top. He looked at them then spoke in a low voice.

"Who are you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"We're Aedrex and Axren." Adrea said, "We heard that you've lost two of your members recently, and we wanted to join you."

"Oh, you must be the two that DiZ found." the man said, "I'm Axel. Come on, you've got to go talk with Xemnas."

* * *

They followed Axel up the castle and they soon came to a large room where another man in black stood.

"Axel, who are they?" the man asked.

"Xemnas, this is Aedrex and Axren." Axel responded, "They heard about our very dead members and they came to join us."

"Take off your hoods." Xemnas said, "I wish to see what you both look like."

Rena and Adrea removed their hoods and looked up at the man. They stared for a few moments then took his hood off. He had platinum hair, red eyes and his skin was slightly dark.

"Welcome to Organization XIII." he said, "Axel, show them around so they know where everything is."

"Yes, Xemnas." Axel responded, taking off his hood. He had bright green eyes and spiked red hair. "Come on!"

They went through the door and came out to a part of the castle that was outside. Two more men in black were here, each had their hoods up.

"Xigbar, Xaldin." Axel said, "These are our newest members, Aedrex and Axren."

"Nice to meet you." Xaldin said, taking off his hood to show his black hair and black eyes.

"You're rather young to join the Organization, aren't you?" Xigbar asked, not bothering to take his hood off.

"They are both older then Roxas." Axel said, walking towards the stairs. "Come on you two!"

Rena and Adrea followed after Axel up to the next level. They entered onto the balcony above the room where Xemnas was.

Three more guys in black where here. They turned as Axel came up to them.

"Guys, these are the newest members of the Organization," Axel said, "This is Aedrex and this is Axren."

"Finally, some other women in the Organization!" the blonde girl exclaimed, "I'm Larxene."

"I'm Zexion" the silver haired man said.

"Luxord." the blonde man said as he threw a pair of dice in the air and caught them again.

"This way!" Axel said, running past the others towards a staircase.

They went up the stairs and found a room with 13 doors around it. At the foot of each one was a picture of a weapon and a name written below it.

In the center of the room were two more members of the Organization. The taller was a man with blue hair. The other was older teen with brown hair.

"Aedrex, Axren this is Saïx and Demyx." Axel said.

"Ah, the new members." Saïx said, "Pleased to meet you."

"Hi." Demyx said, smiling like an idiot.

Axel led the way up a ramp and around another out door staircase. They came to another room where blue pathways led up to the next door way.

At the door way was a man with dark pink hair. Axel introduced him as Marluxia. They walked through the door way and up another staircase. At the top of the stairs was a young teenage boy. He had his back turned to them so they could only see his spiked dirty blonde hair.

"Roxas." Axel said, "This is Aedrex and Axren."

"The new members I suppose?" Roxas replied, turning around. "I'm Roxas."

Rena looked at Roxas thinking she had met him before. Roxas and Rena met each other's eyes.

There was a flash of light and Rena found herself and Adrea backed up against a wall in the back ally of the city.

Axel was standing in front of them, both weapons in his hands and he looked angry.

"Why did you lie?!" he demanded, "Why did you let me think you were Nobodies?!"

"Because you couldn't tell if we were or not!" Adrea snarled, "And because we were sent here!"

"By who?!" Axel yelled, "Who could have sent you here without being noticed?!"

"We wouldn't tell you if you beat us to a pulp!" Adrea shouted back, "Because we, along with Roxas, make you feel like you have a heart!"

Axel stabbed Adrea in her chest with one of his weapons. Rena grabbed her sister opened a portal. Just as she jumped inside, Axel stabbed her in the back.

The portal brought them to DiZ's computer room. Rena looked around the room and saw no one.

Footsteps echoed from the staircase. DiZ and a man in black came down the stairs, turned the corner and saw the two injured girls. There was blood all around them. Rena felt as though she were falling into darkness, not knowing when it would end.

* * *

Rena fell off the bed and hit the floor of the Gummi ship. She got to her feet and looked out the small window. She could see a small yellow star blinking at her. 


	12. Hollow Bastion, Part 1

'It was... just a dream?' Rena thought to herself.

The ship lurched violently and Rena almost fell to the floor again. She ran out the door and up the stairs to find Sora in the pilots chair. Asteroids came flying at them and a few hit the top of the ship

"Sora!" Rena exclaimed, jumping into the chair on the left. "What's happening?!"

"The ship went off course and we ended up in this asteroid field!" Sora answered.

Rena looked at the control panel in front of her. At the top were the words 'Attack Station'. She took the two black joysticks in her hands and pressed the buttons on top.

An asteroid that was coming right at them, blew to pieces. Rena blasted all of the nearby asteroids and Sora got the ship out of the field.

"How did you learn to shoot like that?!" Sora asked, turning to look at Rena.

"It's just natural." Rena lied. Then she thought to herself, 'I can't tell him about my life. He wouldn't understand.'

"Oh, look!" Sora exclaimed pointing at a planet in front of them. "It's Hollow Bastion!"

"I'll go and tell the others." Rena said, getting up and walking down the stairs.

She knocked on the two doors at the stairs, then the one across from her room. Adrea walked out and looked at Rena.

"What?" Adrea asked. "Are we under attack or something?"

"No." Rena said, "We're about to land."

"Land? Where are we landing?" Adrea asked.

"Hollow Bastion." Rena said.

The ship banged into something and the hatch opened. Rena and Adrea fell out of the door and hit the top of a stone wall just below. Rena shook her head and got to her feet as she looked around.

She was standing on a cobble stone walk way; to her right was a chain link fence and to her left was a city. Adrea sighed as she got to her feet as well.

"Great!" Adrea exclaimed, "We're lost!"

They walk along the path looking for any signs of the others. A group of Heartless appeared and surrounded the girls. Adrea and Rena fought them, but there were too many to handle on their own.

They were pinned to the ground by the Heartless. A fireball flew at the Heartless and they burst into flame.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. A man with brown hair and dark eyes ran to them and helped them up.

"Yes, we're fine." Adrea said, "Just lost."

"Lost?" the man asked, "No one has ever gotten lost in Hollow Bastion before."

"Hollow Bastion?" Rena answered, "This is Hollow Bastion?"

"Yeah, I thought everyone knew that..." the man said, "My name is Leon."

"I'm Rena. This is Adrea."

"So what are you doing here?"

"We were with our friends when we fell out of our ship." Adrea said.

"Ship? You mean like a Gummi Ship!" Leon asked.

"Yeah. How did you-?"

"We've got friends that we haven't talked to in a year." Leon explained, "They had a Gummi Ship. Was there a kid named Sora with you?"

"Yeah!" Rena answered.

"I knew it!" Leon exclaimed. "Come on!"

Leon jumped down the stairs with Rena and Adrea right behind him. They went a little farther into the city and found a house with a pointy red roof.

They walked into the house and closed the door behind them. Leon walked to the few people in the house then they turned to Rena and Adrea.

"Rena and Adrea, this is Merlin," Leon said, pointing to each of the others, "Cid, Yuffie and Aerith."

"Hi." Rena said.

"Hey..." Adrea muttered.

"I'll be back!" Yuffie said, running out the door.

"Where's she going?" Cid asked.

"She's going to meet Sora, Donald and Goofy." Leon said. "Have you found out anything more, Cid?"

"Not much." Cid answered turning back to the computer. "Found out how to make Sea-Salt ice cream."

"Well, that won't help us much." Merlin said.

"Why are you here and not with your friends?" Aerith asked Rena and Adrea.

"We were standing to close to the hatch and we fell out." Rena responded. "And when I get my hands on Sora I'll-!"

"I'm back!" Yuffie exclaimed, walking through the door. Behind her came Adrea, Goofy, Donald and Sora.

"Um..." Sora coughed. "I'm sorry..."

"We're going to give you a five second start, Sora." Rena said, "So you'd better run as fast as you can out that door."

Sora shot out the door while Rena and Adrea stood there staring.

"Aren't you going after him?" Leon asked.

"I didn't think he'd really do it." Adrea laughed as she crossed her arms.

"Sora takes some things more seriously then others." Aerith giggled.

"Come on." Leon said, walking towards the open door. "We're going Sora hunting."

Adrea, Rena, Donald and Goofy followed after Leon outside, shutting the door behind them.


	13. Hollow Bastion, Part 2

"Sora!" Rena yelled, "Come on! We're not going to hurt you!"

"That's what he thinks you want him to believe." Leon said.

They had walked all over Hollow Bastion and were going to the Bailey, the only place they hadn't looked yet. They walked into the small corridor and found Sora looking towards the blue canyon.

"Sora!" Rena exclaimed, "We found you!"

"Don't hurt me!" Sora said, backing against the wall.

"Can't you tell when someone is playing a trick on you?" Adrea asked.

"Wait... you weren't going to beat me to a pulp?"

"No."

"Oh, ok."

"I was gonna give these to you." Leon said, pulling something from his pocket. "I've got three but the next time you visit I'll have two more."

Leon handed Sora, Donald and Goofy three cards. Leon looked out towards the canyon, motioning that the others should also look.

"We wanted to bring Hollow Bastion back to what it was." he said, "But we can't right now."

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Down there." Leon said, pointing towards the ground.

Rena looked to where Leon was pointing and saw some Nobodies. She looked towards the other end of the canyons where an old castle stood.

"Nobodies." Sora snarled, "Don't worry we can handle them!"

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed.

They all turned to see nearly twenty Nobodies had surrounded them. Donald and Goofy chased some of them out the open corridor and a magic barrier appeared, blocking the path.

Rena and Adrea pulled the gate closed that led into the city. Just as they locked it, the Nobodies began to attack the gate. Rena shot three of them out of the with a chunk of ice, while Adrea burned some others with her fire spells.

Sora and Leon were fighting side-by-side farther along the corridor. Sora let his guard down for a second and the Nobodies jumped him.

Rena shot an ice chunk at the Nobodies and Sora broke free from their grasp. Only one Nobody was left. It jumped at Leon and he slashed it in half with his large sword.

The battle was over and they had won. A cold laugh came from outside and they ran towards it. More laughs joined the first as Sora, Rena, and Adrea emerged to the open area.

"The Keyblade... A marvelous weapon." a voice said, "If only it were in more capable hands."

"Show yourselves!" Sora shouted.

Five cloaked figures appeared from the darkness. Rena could only tell who the one in the center of them was, Xemnas.

"Aedrex, Axren!" Xemnas said in his cold voice. "Your part in this is over. You must both come with us!"

"We've got a new job!" Adrea yelled. "Get off our backs! We're going to stay right where we are in this battle!"

"Aedrex? Axren?" Sora asked Rena. "What's he talking about?"

"It's a long story." Rena replied, "We'll tell you later."

"Very well." Xemnas snarled, "Just keep a look out. You never know what might happen when your not looking."

They disappeared into the darkness again and Donald ran down towards the stairs. A sixth figure appeared; Rena could tell that it is Xigbar.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Donald demanded.

"Oopsy-daisy!" Xigbar asked.

"Move!" Sora exclaimed.

"Now is that really polite?" Xigbar said turning to Sora. "Shutting me down like that?"

"I said get out of the way!" Sora yelled.

"As if!" Xigbar laughed, "You can talk all you want but it won't change a thing."

"Then we're going to **make** you move!" Donald exclaimed.

"See, that would work," Xigbar said, "If I were just any old dude. But I'm not. I'm with the Organization, nothing 'any old' about me."

"Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines," Sora laughed. "while his Nobody flunkeys do all the work!"

"Oh dear," Xigbar said, "You've got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?" Sora asked.

"As if!" Xigbar answered, "Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

"Remind me?" Sora echoed. He shook his head and looked back at Xigbar.

"That's **right**." Xigbar laughed, "He used to give me that same look."

"I guess your just saying some really random stuff just to psych me out!" Sora answered.

"Gee...I just don't know." Xigbar said, "Be a good boy, now!"

He began to fade into the darkness and Donald tried to grab Xigbar before he got away. But he missed.

"Nuts! He got away." Donald said.

"Who used to give him that same look?" Sora echoed.

"I bet he was just trying to confuse ya." Goofy said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sora replied, "Only one of me!"

'You wish.' Rena thought to herself.

Sora took out his card and read it out loud.

"The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member-" Sora began.

The card began to glow and floated out of his hand. Sora looked puzzled for a moment then the Keyblade began to glow as well. Sora looked down at the Keyblade then he vanished.

"Wha-?" Everyone exclaimed.

A moment later Sora appeared with the Keyblade in one hand and the card in the other.

"A new path has opened." Sora said, "Sorry to run, Leon, but there are other worlds calling."

"The Organization looks tough." Leon said, "Be careful."

"As always." Sora said, running towards the stairs into the city, "See ya soon!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran off towards the city, leaving Adrea and Rena with Leon.

"What did they mean," Leon asked, "when they called you Aedrex and Axren?"

"It's a long story." Adrea said, "Too long to say right now."

"Then you'll have to tell me next time you're here."

"We will."

"See you later!" Rena said, as she and Adrea ran off after Sora, Donald and Goofy.

* * *

After they left Hollow Bastion and were back in space, they looked back towards Twilight Town. The city was cloaked in darkness!

"What's happened?" Sora said, "Where's Twilight Town?!"

"It's disappeared." Adrea answered. "That was such a dumb question to ask, Sora."

Sora glared at Adrea, but he said nothing.


	14. Land of the Dragons, Part 1

**I know it took me a long time to update, but I couldn't think of where to start! Sorry!**

* * *

"How long have we been doing this?" Adrea asked.

"About an hour." Rena replied.

"Sora!" Adrea yelled up the stairs, "Would you kindly go through the gate!"

"I'm gonna get to that world without going through the gate!" Sora yelled back.

"Why do I even bother?" Adrea said outloud.

Sora had been trying for the past hour to get to the next world. But there was a barrier in the way, so Sora had chosen to break the barrier rather then go through the gate.

"Come on." Adrea said, walking up the stairs.

Rena followed and sat in one of the chairs next to Sora, while Adrea stood next to him.

"Sora, hold still." Adrea said.

Adrea lifted her right leg and kicked Sora's knee. Sora yelped in pain, then he burst into flames.

"Ow!" Sora yelled. "Put it out!"

"Only if you go through the gate!" Adrea answered.

"OK! OK!" Sora yelled, "Just put out the fire!"

Rena used an ice spell and Sora's foot was stuck to the floor. Sora tried to pull it out of the ice, but it wouldn't come free.

"Shall I-?" Adrea began to ask.

"NO!" Sora excliamed, "I can do it before we land!"

* * *

The group walked through the forest. They had landed in a world called, 'Land of the Dragons'. The came to a clearing and saw a young man about to be attacked by a heartless! 

"A Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Let's get the jump on 'im!" Sora whispered.

Sora and Donald ran out and scared the young man. The 'Heartless' was actually a small, red dragon. The dragon jumped into the man's arms and the both shoke with fear.

"Sora you idiot!" Adrea exclaimed, walking around the bush. "I should set you on fire for scaring that guy!"

"But you won't." Sora snickered.

"Won't I?" Adrea asked.

"I'm sorry." Rena said walking to the young man. "We should have kept an eye on him."

"Um...yeah." the man replied.

"I'm Rena." Rena said, "That's Adrea, the two nitwits are Sora and Donald and thats Goofy over there."

"Mushu!" Sora exclaimed, looking towards the dragon"We missed you!"

"Sora, Donald and Goofy?" the dragon asked, jumpping from the man's arm to Rena shoulder. "Long time no see!"

"You know them?" Rena and the man asked at the same time.

"Yeah, we used kick all sorts of bad guy butt!" the dragon exclaimed, "But I'm pretty sure I don't know you."

"Get any closer to me and I'll freeze you into a dragon ice sculpture." Rena said.

"I'm Mulan...uh..." the man said.

"Ping!" the Mushu exclaimed.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked.

"Just Ping." the man said.

'I'm sure of it now, this 'Ping' is a girl named Mulan.' Rena thought.

"You know Mushu?" Sora asked.

"He's one of my family's guardians." Ping replied.

"Gee, we didn't know we were borrowin' someone as important as a family guardian." Goofy said.

"Yeah that right!" Mushu exclaimed, "And that puts you up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping! So guess what, it's pay back time!"

"Mushu." Ping said to the dragon.

"They don't mind." Mushu said.

"Seems fair enough." Sora responded.

"Ping here is going to join the Imperial Army" Mushu said. "Got to go and find the other reqruits over at the training camp outside the forest."

"Would you join us?" Ping asked, "It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you."

"What do you mean 'fit in'?" Sora asked.

"Uh...nothing don't worry about it." Ping said.

"I bet'cha you're pretending to be a boy aren't ya?" Goofy asked.

Sora and Donald jumpped in surprise, while Rena and Adrea rolled their eyes.

"W-wait a second!" Sora exclaimed.

"You're a girl?" Doanld asked.

"I think it's working." Ping whispered to Mushu.

"I don't know," Mushu said louder. "Those two will fall for anything."

"Hello!" Sora exclaimed, "I'm right here!"

* * *

The group walked through the forest and soon came to the egde of the woods. A little ways down the dirt path was a camp. Ping led the way down the hill. Adrea and Rena came next, then Sora, Donald and Goofy. 

They walked into the camp and Mushu hid in Ping's armor. Sora and Donald walked into a long line, then they were pushed back by three other men, one in red armor, one in yellow armor and the other in blue armor.

"Hey no cutting!" Sora exclaimed.

The smallest man in the red armor punched Sora, knocking him down. Donald jumpped at the man and the two began to punch at each other. Sora got to his feet and was fist fighting against the two taller men.

Goofy and Ping stood waiting for them to stop, while Adrea and Rena looked at each.

"You want to-?" Adrea asked.

"Sure." Rena replied. "You first."

"First one down loses."

Adrea and Rena turned to the group who were fighting and they jumpped into the battle. Almost at once Rena had the man in red armor down. She pinned him down with one hand and held Sora back with the other.

"Who's side are you on, Rena!" Sora snarled, "I just got slugged!"

"You want more?" the man in red asked.

"Are you talking to me or him?" Rena asked the man.

"I'm talking to which every of you holding me down!"

Rena let the man up and she got to feet, while holding Sora back.

"Now I'll-" the man began, turning around and seeing Rena. "A girl!"

"Sora, Rena!" Adrea exclaimed, "Heartless!"

Rena turned to see at least ten Heartless standing in front of them. She let Sora go and her Keyblade appeared in her hand.

Rena jumpped at one of the Heartless and it faded into away into nothing. She looked around and saw that Ping was having a little trouble with one of the Heartless.

Rena hit the Heartless with an ice chunk, making it fall over itself and Ping managed to finish it off. Sora, Donald and Goofy had taken on three of the Heartless. Adrea was a little farther away, setting fire to any Heartless that came close to her.

The battle was soon over, and Ping had lost some strength during the fight. Rena offered Ping a potion, but she said she already had one.

A tall man black and red armor walked towards them. A gold hilted sword was at his side and he had the expression of a curious child.

"You there," he said to them, "I am Captian Shang."

"Captian!" Ping gasped, standing to attention.

"You three, what are your names?" Shang asked them.

"Sora." Sora said.

"Donald." Donald replied.

"Goofy." Goofy finished.

"You're welcome to join my troop." Shang said, "Your skills are encouraging."

"I am the son of Fa Zhou-" Ping began.

"You should return home." Shang interrupted.

"But that would dishonor my family!" Ping argued.

"You would rather dishonor my troops?" Shang asked.

"If Pings trains hard and does his best," Sora said, "He'll get stronger in no time!"

"Well..."

"Just give us an assignment!" Sora exclaimed, "We'll show you how well we can work together."

"So you want to be tested?" Shang asked, "Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army. They should be coming through the mountain pass."

"We'll smash them!" Donald exclaimed.

"I doubt that." Shang laughed, "You four shall be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops."

"That's it?" Sora asked, turning to Ping. "No problem. Right?"

"R-right." Ping spattered.

"I'll breif you on the details later." Shang said. "Return here when you're ready to depart. Remember that even the smallest of missions can have a great purpose. Stay alert!"

"Yes sir!" Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ping exclaimed.

The four of them walked back towards the forest. Adrea and Rena turned to the captain.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Adrea asked. "We fought too!"

"Yes I know, but-" Shang began.

"Come on, Rena."

"No wait!" Shang exclaimed.

"Yes, Captain?" Adrea asked, turning back to the man.

"I need you two to do something." Shang said. "You've both got better skills then Sora, Donald and Goofy do, so you're perfect for the job."

"What is it?" Rena asked.

"I need some troops to go into the mountains and hold off the attack on the small village near the summit." Shang explained, "With both of your powers, you can stop hopefully Shan-Yu from destroying the village!"

"But-" Rena began looking at Adrea.

"Sure!" Adrea exclaimed, "But we need to keep an eye on those three."

"Don't worry, I'll watch them 'til they get to the village." Shang said. "Good luck and watch out for any ambushes!"

* * *

Adrea and Rena turned towards the mountains and walked through the small gate, into a forest of bamboo. They continued along the trail and emerged into a clearing of the forest. A shallow river stood before them, and a cliff over looked the small valley. 

To their right was a fence and a gate that led to the Imperial City. Adrea and Rena walked across the river, not bothering to step on the stepping stones.

They came to a canyon, where the path continued around the bend. Adrea and Rena walked along the path, unnoticed by the Heartless that may be lurking there.

They climbed along the mountain trail and soon came to an area where the ground and the air were thick with snow. Adrea cleared the path by melting the snow with her fire, but it didn't last for very long.

Adrea and Rena came to a gate, where beyond the stone wall stood a small village. Rena noticed that none of the villagers, if any, had come out. She figured they had gone to the city, where it'd be safer.

Adrea cleared a large area of snow and sat next to the wall.

"You guard the other gate." Adrea said, "It's closer to the storm so you can build a small wall to protect yourself."

Rena nodded and walked through the village to the other gate. She sat down on the outside of the wall and built up a thick wall of snow. She sat between the two walls and looked up the path to the mountains, waiting for the enemy to attack.

* * *

**I'll try to update sooner this time!**


	15. Land of the Dragons, Part 2

It was almost noon by the time Rena heard Adrea's voice. She looked around the egde of the gate and saw her sister, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ping walking through the town.

Yao, Ling and Chein-Po, the three men that had attack them at the camp, were talking near the other gate.

Rena got to her feet just as the others came around the corner. They stood off to the side of the gate and spoke to Mushu.

"Alright, Shan-Yu is in that cave." he was saying as he pointed to a small cave just outside the village.

"You sure Mushu?" Rena asked, "I've been sitting here for a couple of hours and I didn't see anything."

"I'm as sure as snow!" Mushu answered.

They walked into the cave and found a small shire. After looking the cavern over they discovered it to be empty.

"Dead end." Sora said.

"There's nobody here." Donald sighed.

"You must be crazy!" Mushu exclaimed, "Check again."

"Oh, well..." Donald muttered. He turned and walked towards the corridor.

"Wait for me, Donald!" Goofy exclaimed, running after the duck.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora exclaimed.

Rena and Adrea turned to leave, when the cave began to shake. A barrier formed over the enterance, making it impossible to escape.

"Sora!" Donald yelled from the other side.

"Ping!" Goofy exclaimed.

"What do we not exist anymore?" Adrea yelled.

"We've got company!" Rena exclaimed, taking out her Keyblade.

* * *

Inside the cavern several Heartless appeared. Rena was standing closest to them. An almost horse-like Heartless took his spear and threw Rena across the room.

She hit the wall with a thud, dropping her Keyblade. It flew out of her hand and clattered to the ground. Rena tried to get to her feet, but some of the Heartless surrounded her.

There were so many Heartless in the room now that there was almost no way any of them could escape alive. Adrea flew into the wall next to Rena. Adrea stretched her hand out to Rena.

Rena grabbed Adrea's hand and the power of flames ran up her arm. She put all of her magic powers into her finger tips and in two loud voices, she and Adrea shouted, "Antipode!"

Rena let go of Adrea's hand and a Keyblade appeared in each of her own; in her left was her white Keyblade, in her right was the Frostbite, Keyblade of ice. Adrea also had two Keyblades, in her left was her black Keyblade and in her right was Inferno, Keyblade of fire.

Rena slashed the air with both of her Keyblades and all the Heartless froze in thick icicles. Adrea drove her Keyblades into the ground and a spray of fire engulfed all the frozen Heartless. The fire vanished and all that was left of the Heartless were puddles of water and piles of ash.

"Sweet!" Sora exclaimed getting to his feet, "Where'd you two learn that?"

"Places..." Adrea said. Adrea and Rena's new Keyblades vanished and Sora helped Ping to her feet.

"You did great, Ping!" Sora laughed.

"Really?" Ping asked.

The barrier vanished and Donald and Goofy walked towards them.

"You okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, thanks to these three." Sora responded. "We've got to report to the captain."

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here." Ping mumbled.

"Please! That Hun is old news!" Mushu laughed. "We're going back and telling the captain how there were thousands of Heartless, and that Ping took on almost every one of 'em!"

They walked back out of the cave and walked through the gate to the village to find all the buildings were burned down. Rubble and and burning wood was spread across the ground. Along the blackened was the captain, he was clutching his side and his hands were bleeding somewhat.

"Captain!" Ping exclaimed, running to the captain. The captain tried to get up but he was still leaning on the burned stone wall.

"Don't over do it, sir!" Sora said.

"The enemy, where did they go?" Ping asked.

"Up to the summit." Shang coughed.

"Captain, if you get all of the villagers together, we'll take care of Shan-Yu!" Sora exclaimed.

"Go then!" Shang ordered, "Don't worry about us."

* * *

Sora and Ping led the way up the hill deeper into the mountain. Donald and Goofy followed after them and Adrea and Rena came last, both wishing that they had stayed at the gate.

The emerged from the cliff side to the bottom of a tall slope. At the top stood a tall man. He wore a yellow and gray tunic and he had a cloak made from bear skin. On his shoulder sat an hawk that was much larger then any Rena had seen before.

"Shan-Yu..." Ping said.

The hawk flew from Shan-Yu's shoulder and began to fly in circles. Shan-Yu drew out an oddly shaped sword and held it up in the air.

Rena expected an army of humans to come to the top of the hill, but instead it was an army of Heartless. The Heartless flew down the slope and right towards the group.

Rena didn't have any magic back yet, so she couldn't have frozen any of them. She was surrounded by the Heartless and she couldn't see or hear the others.

She drew out her Keyblade and began to battle the Heartless. She lost count of how many she had defeated after one hundred and twenty-seven.

Almost at once, she felt magic flowing through her again, but she chose not to use it. Rena continued to beat down every single Heartless and soon there were none left.

She looked around and found Ping finishing off a Heartless to her right. Adrea and Sora were killing some Heartless as well. Donald and Goofy were drinking down a couple of potions.

Rena looked up towards the top of the slope and saw Shan-Yu and another wave of Heartless were coming down the hill.

Yao, Ling and Chein-po came walking up to the group with a large firework.

"Stand back." Yao said.

"We'll handle this." Ling said.

Rena could see that Yao placed the firework in the snow and aimed for Shan-Yu. Ping must have seen it too, cause he pulled the firework out of the snow.

"Sorry!" Ping exclaimed. He placed it farther up the slope and aimed for the snow along a peak higher above them. "Flint. Flint. I need so-Um."

"Hey, wait a second!" Mushu exclaimed. Ping pulled Mushu out of his armor and stretched the dragon out, so his fire breath set the firework on.

Mushu jumpped out of Ping's hands and sat on the top of the firework just as it went off.

"You're going the wrong waaaaaaaaay!" Mushu yelled as he flew towards the peak.

The firework smashed into the mountain top, which made such a loud noise, that an avalanche started.

"Yes!" Ping exclaimed.

"Captain?" Sora asked.

Rena turned to see Shang walking up with some footsoldiers. Ping looked at Shang, back at the avalanche and back to Shang. He got to his feet and ran towards the captain.

"Look out!" he exclaimed. He pulled the captain behind the cliff and the others followed.

* * *

The avalanche came down the slope, taking all the Heartless and Shan-Yu up in a whirl wind of snow. Donald, Goofy, Adrea nad Rena ran to the cliff, when Rena noticed that Sora wasn't there.

Rena turned back to the slope and saw Sora had tripped over a rock and the avalanche was so close that he couldn't get up in time to escape.

Rena ran to Sora and stood between him and the snow. She pulled on all her magic and created a bubble of ice, that surrounded the two of them.

The snow pushed around them and over the side of the cliff. Rena let go of the magic and helped Sora to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Sora answered, "Other then feeling really cold, I-"

"Did you just saw cold?" Adrea asked, walking towards them. "Do you want some fire?"

"Uh...no." Sora said.

"If I have to save your butt one more time I'll-" Rena hissed at Sora.

"Stop stealing me lines." Adrea snarled before Rena could finished.

"Thank you, Ping." Shang said, "I should never have doubted you. From now on you have my trust."

"Thank you, sir." Ping replied. "It was nothing."

Mushu poped out the snow just infront of Ping.

"First she uses me as a lighter, then a cannon ball!" he mumbled, " That's it I can't take it anymore! Come on, Mulan lets quit this charade and go home, girl."

"Mushu!" Mulan hissed.

"Huh?" Mushu asked, looking up. "Oh..."

"Mulan? A woman?" Shang asked. "It can't be!"

"Ping! Captain!" Sora exclaimed as he, Adrea, Rena, Donald and Goofy ran over to them.

"You're okay!" Goofy sighed.

"You all knew didn't you?" Shang asked. "You knew that Ping was really a woman in disguise."

Sora, Donald and Goofy were speechless. But Rena and Adrea weren't surprised in the least.

"I can't believe that you lied." Shang continued, "As punishment for high treason and dishonoring the army...is death. Get out of my sight...now. Dismissed."

"But, Captian." Sora began.

"My debt is repaid." Shang finished. He and his soldiers walked down the cliff and towards the village. "The Emperor is waiting. Move out!"

"Mulan, I blew it." Mushu sighed, jumping to Mulan's shoulder.

Mulan pulled off the armor to show that she wore a long, tan tunic and black boots. She let down her hair which was shoulder length and attached her sword to her belt.

"So, Ping...I mean Mulan, whay are you going to do now?" Sora asked.

"Go back home." Mulan answered.

"You know, your daddy is going to be as steamed as a chicken dumpling." mushu said.

"Don't worry!" Sora said as he hugged Donald, Goofy, Adrea and Rena. "We'll take some of the blame."

'I'm gonna kill him!' Rena thought to herself.

"Thanks. You guys are good friends."

The group walked along the cliff and to the summit. As they walked they heard a loud yell. They looked over the egde of the cliff and saw, Shan-Yu, alive and well walking down the slope.

"Shan-Yu!" Mulan gasped.

"He's alive!" Sora said.

"Well I don't think he could walk around if he were dead, Sora." Adrea said.

'King of the obvious.' Rena said to herself.

"He's heading for the Imperial City!" Mulan said. "We've got to warn Shang!"


	16. Land of the Dragons, Part 3

They ran down the mountain trail, killing any Heartless that stood in their path. At the check point, a wall of Heartless blocked the path to the Imperial City. Sora, Mulan and Mushu did some sort of special attack, that killed all the Heartless.

They ran through the streets of the city and soon found Captian Shang, leading his army to the palace. they ran past the others and went right to Shang.

"Captain!"Mulan exclaimed, "You've got to protect the Emporer. Shan-Yu isn't dead!"

"And why should I believe you this time?" Shang asked.

"Because Shan-Yu is on top of the palace, you blind idiot!" Rena yelled, pointing to the roof of the palace.

Shan-Yu and his hawk were indeed on the roof and they were walking closer and closer to the Emporer.

"Protect the Emporer!" Shang demanded, as Yao, Ling and Chein-Po ran past him and across the brigde to the palace. Shang turned around to see that all of the other men were walking towards him. "That's an order!"

The other troops changed into Heartless and kept coming towards Shang.

"We'll take care of these guys!" Sora exclaimed, stepping between Shang and the Heartless. "You get to the Emperor!"

"But..." Shang protested.

"That's an order!" Donald exclaimed.

Shang nodded and ran across the brigde at towards the palace. The Heartless surrounded them, with no where to run.

Rena gripped her Keyblade tightly and shot ice at the Heartless. She looked around and she could see Adrea and Donald were burning some other Heartless.

Sora, Mulan and Goofy were near the center of a large amount of Heartless. Sora looked at Goofy and asked him something. Goofy nodded and Sora began to glow a strange red light.

His body became rigit with pain and he floated a little ways off the ground. Then the light grew stronger and Goofy vanished in the light. A second later, Sora fell back to the ground and the light died.

Sora's outift had changed from black to red and he had a Keyblade in each hand. He began to slice and dice all of the Heartless around him. Rena could see that he had somehow changed, not only on the outside, but the inside as well, but she didn't know what it was.

But the feeling was gone in a second, for a Heartless jumpped on Rena. She fell to the ground and shot some ice at the Heartless. Her aim was a little off and she ended up hitting a Heartless right behind Mulan.

Rena swinged her Keyblade and the Heartless infront of her vanished into darkness. She looked around and found that only one Heartless was left, the Heartless that Sora was fighting.

Sora swung his Keyblades but he missed and his clothes changed to black. Goofy appeared behind Sora and finished off the Heartless. The Keyblade in Sora's left hand vanished in a white light.

Sora fell to his knees, he had obviously been hurt badly. Rena ran over to him to see what she could do.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so." Sora gasped, "Just took a little more strength then I had."

"Do you need anything?" Adrea asked, walking up with Donald.

"A shoulder to lean on?" Sora asked.

"Come on." Rena answered, pulling Sora to his feet.

* * *

They continued up the path and up the stone staircase. At the top, Shan-Yu stood next to an older man, who wore yellow robes. 

"Now you'll bow to me." Shan-Yu laughed, holding his long, crocked sword to the Emperor's neck.

Shang jumpped from the roof and punched Shan-Yu away from the Emperor. He took the old man into the palace, while Yao, Ling and Chein-Po closed the large doors.

Shan-Yu grabbed his sword and ran towards the doors, but Mulan, Adrea, Donald and Goofy were faster, and they blocked his path. Sora still couldn't hold himself up, so Rena had to stay with him. She took out her Keyblade, ready to defend them both.

Shan-Yu's hawk flew at them, and Rena blocked the birds talons from hitting Sora. Shan-Yu turned towards them and ran at them. Rena blocked the attack, but it bowled her and Sora down the stairs to the next level.

Sora got to his feet, and stood between Shan-Yu and Rena. He looked over his shoulder at Rena with a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Do you think you can do something?" he asked, as Rena got up. "With both our powers?"

"Not on short notice." Rena said, "We should think of something on the way to the next world."

Rena ran up the stairs, her Keyblade in the attack position. At the top Adrea and Mulan were blocking Shan-Yu's passage down the stairs. Donald and Goofy were hitting Shan-Yu with everything they had.

Sora stood beside Rena and they jumpped over Mulan and Adrea. They both pushed their Keyblades into Shan-Yu, knocking him to the ground. Rena and Adrea shot fire and ice at Shan-Yu and was blasted back a little ways.

He didn't move and he stopped breathing. Mushu came out from Mulan's pocket and began to jump around.

"Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bum!" he exclaimed, "Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No wait a minute-I'm the best! Mushu's the best!"

* * *

After the people of the city came back out of their homes and gather around the large courtyard, the six of them stood at the top of the stairs. The Emperor walked out of the gate, with Shang at his side and he walked up the them. 

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." he said.

Mulan bowed, but the Emperor continued.

"You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier." he said, "You decieved your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family's name."

"We get the picture..." Sora mumbled.

"You're a young woman. And in the end..." the Emperor said, "...you have saved us all."

The Emperor bowed down to Mulan, who looked up speechless. The large crowd in the Imperial Square began to cheer and Rena, Adrea, Sora, Donald and Goofy congratulated Mulan.

"Your Excellency! Mulan said.

"Captian Shang." the Emperor said over his shoulder.

Shang took out Shan-Yu's blade and handed it to Mulan.

"Take this blade so that the world, shall know what you've done for China." the Emperor said.

"Thank you." Mulan said, bowing again.

"Mulan." Shang said.

"Yes?" Mulan asked looking up and turning to Shang.

"Sora." Shang said looking at Sora.

"Sir." Sora responded.

"Donald." Shang said.

"Wak!" Donald exclaimed.

"Goofy."

"Yes, sir." "Goofy said.

"Adrea and Rena."

"Yeah?" Adrea and Rena answered.

"Thank you." Shang said, bowing slightly.

"Thank you?" The Emperor laughed, "Is that all there is to say, Captain Shang? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a little more eloquant that that!"

Shang looked surprised but he said nothing.

"Can I get an autograph?" Sora asked, turning to Mulan.

"Thanks for everything, Sora." Mulan answered.

"Now they **GOTTA** let me go back to bein' a guardian!" Mushu said outloud, "They **GOTTA**!"

"But Mushu, I thought you already _were_ a guardian!" Goofy said looking at the dragon.

"What? Oh, no no- Don't even worry about that!" Mushu said looking up the six of them. "It's just real technical, just for us guardians."

"You tricked us!" Sora and Adrea exclaimed.

"No, no see..I...just...um." Mushu spattered. He turned and ran just as Sora, Adrea and Rena came after him. "You know I didn't mean to bring y'all into this whole guardian stuff!"

"I'll turn you into a dragon ice sculpture!" Rena yelled.

Shan-Yu's sword glowed with a strange light and floated out of Mulan's hands. Sora stopped chasing Mushu and looked at the sword. The Keyblade appeared in his hand and he and the sword vanished.

A moment later Sora came back and Shan-Yu's sword floated back to Mulans hand.

"Okay!" Donald exclaimed.

"I guess we've got to get going." Goofy said.

"You shall be missed." The Emperor said.

"Is it okay if we come back to visit?" Sora asked.

"Of course!" Mulan laughed.

"We'll look forward to your return." Shang said.

"Play nice you two!" Sora snickered.

"Woah!" Shang exclaimed, "Watch it, soldier!"

"See ya later!" Mulan laughed as she began to blush.

Adrea and Rena followed after Sora, Donald and Goofy and they went back to the gummi ship.

* * *

"Back in space!" Rena exclaimed, walking onto the brigde. "Where are we off to next?" 

"How about...that one?" Sora said, pointing to the world that was along the other path on their map.

"Okay!" Adrea said. "Donald and Goofy are gonna rest, which means we get to pilot the ship!"

"I call guns!" Rena laughed, sitting in the chair to the left of Sora.

Sora flew the ship towards the next world and through the gate. They made their way through the passage and soon came out just above the next world.

It was a tall castle with many towers and a strange pinkish purple glowed through the window in the tallest tower.


	17. Beast's Castle, Part 1

As they landed outside the castle gates, it began to rain. The group ran through the gates, across the courtyard and into the castle. Sora closed the door behind them.

"Hey, what is this place?" he asked, looking around.

"It's hugh!" Donald exclaimed.

"But it's kinda gloomy," Goofy said, "Don't ya think?"

"I wonder who lives here..." Sora said, walking towards the long staircase.

Before he even reached it, a loud roar rang from the floor above them. Rena and Adrea looked around, both wondering if it was wolf or a bear that had roared. The roar came again and Sora turned the others with a smile on his face.

"That's the Beast!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah." Donald answered.

"Maybe we should check to see if he's alright." Goofy suggested.

"Okay, hold up." Adrea said, "Who the heck is Beast?"

"He's our- look!" Sora exclaimed, as a Heartless ran past him and into the nearby room. "After it!"

They ran into the next room and found the Heartless had vanished.

"Where'd it go?" Rena asked.

On a table near the corner of the room, stood a glass case with a bright rose inside it. The flower glowed with a strange pink light and Donald walked over to it. Before he got to it, the Heartless jumpped infront of it blocking the path.

"Found it!" he exclaimed.

Sevral more Heartless surrounded them. They took out their weapons and began to battle, but they kept coming. Rena began to get slower and taking more damage than she had hit Heartless.

"Com'n give us a break!" Sora exclaimed.

"Somebody help us!" Donald yelled.

At once the door slammed open and a large beast stood in the doorway. He had thick brown fur, sharp teeth and horns. He wore a pair of black pants and a purple cape flowed from his shoulders.

The beast threw all the Heartless out of the way and walked straight towards the group.

"Just in time!" Sora exclaimed, holding up his hand as if he expected a high-five.

The beast threw Sora out of the way along with Donald and Goofy. Rena and Adrea were threw towards the open the door. Rena looked over her shoulder and saw the monster had taken the glass case, closed the door to the smaller room and walked up the stairs.

As soon as the beast had gone a young woman came down the stairs and helped Adrea and Rena up. The woman had thick brown hair that was pulled into a single ponytail. She wore a blue dress and she had an apron on as well.

* * *

"Who are-" Adrea began.

"It's not safe here." the gril said, "Go up the right staircase and go into the last room on the right at the end of the hall."

Rena and Adrea ran up the stairs and the young girl was right behind them. They went into the room at the end of the hall and found a small bed room. A fireplace sat across from the canapy bed and a crackling fire burned in the stone fireplace.

"Now, I'm Belle." the girl said running in and closing the door. "Who are you?"

"I'm Adrea, this is Rena." Adrea said.

"Do you know who or what that monster was?" Rena asked.

"That's Beast." Belle said. "He owns this castle."

"He must've been who Sora, Donald and Goofy were talking about."

"Sora, Donald and Goofy?" Belle asked looking at them, "They're here?"

"Yeah."

"But it's no use."

"What's no use?"

"Beast is being controled."

"Controled?" Adrea asked, "By a spell?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is he doesn't come down from his room anymore."

"Does he do anything out of sorts?" Rena asked.

"He locked all of the servants in the dungeon." Belle said.

'Sounds like Organization XIII.' Rena thought.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Belle moaned.

At that moment Sora's voice came from outside yelling Donald's name, and the door crashed open. Donald had rammed the door open, when it was already unlocked.

"Your here!" Belle exclaimed, hugging Donald.

"Hiya." Sora said, as he and Goofy waved slightly.

"Sora, Goofy, it's so good to see you!" Belle asked.

Adrea and Rena walked over to Sora and Goofy. Belle let go of Donald and he asked: "Where's Beast?"

"I think he's in the west wing." Belle said. "We don't talk like we used to."

"Did something happen?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Isn't that why you're here?"

Rena, Adrea, Donald and Goofy looked at Sora. He shurgged and they turned back to Belle.

"Not exactly." Goofy said, "But we can still help."

"Since we're here and all." Sora added.

"Beast hasn't been talking to you?" Donald asked.

"No, he's been acting strange lately." Belle said, "The only people who'd know what's wrong, are locked in the dungeon."

"Wait a second." Sora interrupted. "Who locked who in the dungeon?"

"Beast locked the servants in the dungeon." Adrea sighed, rolling her eyes.

"But why?" Donald asked.

"I don't know that." Belle confessed.

"Where is the dungeon?" Rena asked, before Sora could.

"In the west hall."

"West hall. Got it." Sora said, as they turned to the door.

"Be carefull!" Belle yelled as Sora closed the door.

Sora gave Belle two thumbs up, and Rena couldn't help but laugh at him in her mind.

* * *

They walked along the hall way, down the stairs, up the other stairs and they entered into a long almost endless hall.

Along the left wall, stood a tall wardrobe. Rena thought she saw something and she and Adrea pushed the wardrobe out of the way. Behind the old wardrobe was a door.

"Here it is!" Adrea called to the others.

"Do you **MIND**!" the wardrobe exclaimed.

Rena and Adrea were so shocked that they jumpped back and took out their Keyblades. The wardrobe moved back infront of the door, blocking the path. The wardrobe fell asleep and Rena and Adrea began to push her out of the way agian.

* * *

Slowly the moved, until finaly the door could be used. The wardrobe woke up and looked down at them.

"And just when I was getting comfortable too..." it said, "May I help you?"

"Huh? What?" Sora asked, walking up. "Oh right. Belle needs us to go to the dungeon."

"Goodness! You're going to help my friends?" it asked. "Why didn't you say so to begin with!"

"Er..." Sora began.

"I'm sorry I startled you. I used to be human, you know, until that enchantress cast her spell." the wardrobe sighed, "I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast."

"The prince is the beast!" Donald exclaimed.

"Beast is a prince!" Goofy exclaimed.

"That's right." the wardrobe sighed again, "Although his behavior was far from princely at the time."

"What's this about a...spell?" Adrea asked.

"Well, it was on a cold winter's night..." the wardrobe began.

Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded in interest.

"And that's all for right now." the wardrobe said, "You'll hear the rest once you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look forward to."

"Aww..." Donald moaned in diapointment.

"The dungeon is damp and chilly." the wardrobe sighed, "Certainly no place for a clock!"

"A clock?" Rena asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." the wardrobe said.

"Lets go!" Sora exclaimed opening the door.

* * *

They left the wardrobe and entered into a smaller room. It reminded Rena more of a storage room then a dungeon. Piles of old and broken furniture made a staircase to the level above.

Standing before them were two large stone doors. Carved into the doors were two strange creatures and a keyhole sat between them.

"This must be it." Sora said.

Rena and Adrea walked towards the door and before either of them could touch it, the creatures came to life! They both lifted their large claws and swung them down towards the two girls.

They took out their Keyblades and managed to block the attacks, but they both fell to the ground. Behind them, the entrance to the west hall was block by statues. Rena could tell that some form of Heartless was possessing them as well as the door. And the battle began.


	18. Beast's Castle, Part 2

Rena blasted one of the statues to nothing while Adrea took the head off another. Sora, Donald and Goofy were fighting the door, but Rena knew that they were losing.

"Sora, hit the keyhole!" Rena yelled over her shoulder.

Sora did so, the door froze and a Heartless floated from the door. Sora aimed for it and shot some ice at it but he missed.

Rena climbed up one of the piles of furniture and leaped onto the Heartless. She stuck her Keyblade into it and it flew back to the door. Rena was still on top of it and she hit the door.

She fell to the ground and found her nose was bleeding. The two creatures in the doors lifted Rena off the ground and threw her into one of the suits of armor on the higher level.

Adrea shot fire at the door like there was no tomorrow and the Heartless flew out again. Rena had gotten up by that time but her head was still spinning. Sora leaped up and stabbed the Heartless, while Donald shot some ice at it and Goofy tossed his shield like a disc.

The Heartless flew through a wall towards the west hall and the creatures in the doors crumbled to pieces. Sora unlocked the door and it opened.

Rena jumpped down from the pile of furniture and searched her pockets for a potion. She drank one down and followed the others into the dungeon.

* * *

Inside was a small room. Hay was stacked in one corner and three chairs sat the center of the room, facing the door. In each of the chairs stood a different item, a teapot and a teacup, a clock and a candlestick.

"There's nobody here." Sora said looking around.

"You mean that there's nobody to rescue?" Rena asked.

"Did someone say 'rescue'?" a voice with a french accent asked.

"Shh!" a second voice hissed, "Keep quiet. It might be THEM."

"Oh but they don't look like the others." a third voice said, "They look like nice people."

"We are nice." Goofy said to the room. "We're your friends."

"Yeah." Sora added, "Belle sent us to find you."

The four itmes hopped off the chairs and walked up them. The five of them bend down so they didn't have to strain their necks.

"I'm Sora." Sora said to them, "This is Donald, Goofy, Adrea and Rena."

Donald picked up the clock and inspected it. The other objects ran behind Rena and Adrea, while Sora and Goofy stared at Donald in amazment.

"Don't touch!" the clock exclaimed, "I-I am self-winding, sir!"

"I'm gald you're all okay." Sora said to the other servants.

"It is we who are overjoyed to see you!" the candlestick exclaimed.

"Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, That's right!" the clock said, "You've heard about the enchantress."

"It seems so long ago..." the candle stick said.

The small teacup had jumpped into Sora's hand and looked up at him. Rena noticed that none of them had said their names, but she didn't dare say anything.

"It was a cold winter night." the teapot said. "An old begger woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter."

"But the master of the caslte, that is the Prince..." the clock began to say.

Donald opened the small window and had begun playing around with the pendulum.

"Stop that!" the clock exclaimed, shuting the little window. "Put me down this instant!"

Donald placed the clock on a box near the door.

"Thank you!" the clock said, clearing his throat. "The master turned her away. All because off her...meager appearance."

"Oui. He was such a spoiled prince..." the candlestick sighed, "So selfish and...how shall I say...cruel."

"Lumiere!" the clock growled.

"The old woman warned the prince not to decieved by appearances." the teapot said, "But still, he would not take her in."

"The old woman's ugilness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress." the clock added.

"She turned the prince into a beast," the teapot went on, "A form she thought fitting for his cold heart."

"And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, also."

"Wow..." Sora said, "That's some story."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Adrea asked.

"Lets get the enchantress!" Donald exclaimed.

"Oh, no dear." the teapot laughed.

"We know what must be done." Lumiere said, "But with the master out of sorts..."

"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust."

"He _was _acting really weird..." Sora said.

'Come on, Sora! Two words!' Rena thought in her mind. "Organization XIII!"

"I don't suppose he could have been turned into a Heartless..." the clock said.

"Heartless!" the five of them exclaimed.

"Well, then it's a good thing we're here!" Sora laughed.

"Let's go and find Beast!" Donald suggested.

'Please, no...' Rena moaned in her head.

"Spledid!" the clock exclaimed. "I'm, Cogsworth."

"I'm, Mrs.Potts." the teapot said, then motioned to the teacup. "And that's Chip."

Lumiere hopped towards the open doors and called over his shoulder, "Come this way! I know a shortcut!"

* * *

They followed back into the other room and found that the servants had climbed up the furniture in just a few seconds.

"Up here!" Chip yelled.

They climbed up and found Cogsworth was standing infront of the two suits of armor.

"Let our guests pass!" he demanded. The suits of armor moved out of the way to reveal a door. "Ladies, first."

Rena and Adrea walked through the door and entered into a dark hallway. Nearby on the wall was a crank. The others walked in behind them.

"I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily." Lumiere said, "The door that leads to the other side is blocked by a sort of contraption."

"What kind of contraption?" Sora asked.

"Observe." Cogworth said leaping up and pulling the crank down.

A lantern came down slowly from the ceiling to a few feet off the stone floor.

"A lantern came down!" Donald exclaimed.

"Another, King of the obvious." Adrea whispered to Rena.

"Indeed it did."Lumiere answered. "If we could light all the lanterns in this passage, we could open the secret door..."

"But yo can see, they're already burning-" Mrs. Potts said, "With an enchanted flame."

"You have to put out the enchanted flames before I can light the lanterns properly."

"Can't ya just throw some water on it?" Goofy asked.

"I'm afraid it's not enough." Mrs. Potts sighed. "But if you use the power of light..."

"What if I try using the Keyblade?" Sora asked.

Sora pointed the Keyblade at the black fire and it vanished. Lumiere lit the candle and it burned with orange flames.

"Bravo!" Lumiere lauged.

"Three lanterns left." Mrs. Potts said, "At this rate, we'll have the door open in no time!"

"Piece of cake!" Sora grined.

"But you can't expect Cogsworth to hold onto that handle forever." Lumiere said.

"What? Why?" Cogsworth asked. "Lumiere! You-"

"I can hold the handle." Rena offered.

"That would be helpful, thank you." Cogsworth sighed. Rena grabbed hold of the handle and held it in place.

Sora, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts went around the passage and began to light all the other lanterns. Chip hopped infront of Rena and looked up at her.

"You don't talk much do you?" Adrea asked Chip.

Chip didn't say anything but he kept looking up at Rena.

"I think he is looking at that locket of yours." Cogsworth coughed.

"Oh!" Rena exclaimed. "Is that what you're looking at?"

Chip nodded then he hopped up the passage not bothering to look back.

"Rena! Cogsworth!" Sora yelled from the passage, "You can let go now!"

Rena let go of the handle and helped Cogsworth back to the floor. Donald and Goofy had already ran up the passage so she, Adrea and Cogsworth followed after them.

At the end of the passage was a stone wall. There was no door, no opening, nothing.

"The door should be open now." Cogsworth said.

"But, I don't see any door." Goofy pondered.

"Don't worry." Cogsworth said, "Just push that block that's sticking out of the wall."

Sora walked over to it and pushed it into the wall. A section of the wall lifted into the ceiling, to reveal a staircase.

"We're going to check out the castle." Lumiere said, hopping up the stairs with Mrs. Potts and Chip.

"Watch out for Heartless!" Adrea called.

"I'll wait for you at the end of the west wing." Cogsworth said, "That's where the master's room is."

"Oh yeah!" Rena excalaimed, pulling a keychian from her pocket and handing it to Sora. "Mulan gave this to me before we left."

* * *

Cogsworth went up the stairs and out of sight. They followed after him through the two halls and found a large double door. Rena was about to open the door when she heard voices, one of which she had heard before, Xaldin.

"It's time you took care of Belle." Xaldin said, "She is planning to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose. Then your own life. Trust no one. Feed your anger. Only anger will make you strong."

"I've had enough of strength." A ruff voice sighed, "There's only one thing I want-"

"What?" Xaldin asked, "To love and be loved in return? Who could ever love a beast?"

Rena opened the door and the six of them walked in. Xaldin had his hood up and he had been talking to Beast. Rena glared at Xaldin and she could tell he was glaring back.

"See?" Xaldin said, "She has accomplices."

Rena and Adrea hadn't left the door way, but Sora, Donald, Goofy and Cogsworth had. A barrier flashed around them, so the others couldn't out. Xaldin vanished and he appeared behind Rena and Adrea.

Since they were free from the barrier, Rena and Adrea took out their Keyblades and leaped at Xaldin. He dogded and ran down the hall. They ran after him, through the west wing and saw him run down the stairs and up the others into the east wing.

"Oh no, Belle!" Adrea exclaimed, sliding down the railing. "Come on, Rena!"

They ran down the hall and found Xaldin running towards them, with Belle following him. He ran past them and back down the stairs.

"After him!" Belle said, "He's been controling Beast!"

Belle led the way down the stairs and through the large oak doors at the bottom. The next room was the ballrooom. Xaldin stood facing them in the middle of the room.

The three girls ran at him, but he vanished again and the door behind them locked. From the large chandaler above, came the Heartless that had controled the door of the dungeon.

"I'm waring you!" Belle hissed at the Heartless, "You'll be sorry!"

They ran towards the other door on the other side of the room and a loud voice roared from the first doors.

"Belle!" it roared, "Where are you!"

"Beast!" Belle yelled back, "We're in the ballroom!"

Rena and Adrea got Belle to the balchoney door. She unlocked it and slipped through it. The large oak doors from the entrance hall banged open and Sora, Donald, Goofy and Beast rammed through.

"Belle!" Beast yelled.

"I'm alright!" Belle yelled back, closing the door.

The Heartless still had it's attention on Rena and Adrea. Sora leaped up and struck the Heartless with his new red Keyblade. The Heartless vanished and the chandaler fell from the ceiling, narrowly missing Goofy.

Rena jumpped onto the chandaler and it began to spin around the room. Holding on for her life, Rena didn't dare let go of the chain. Adrea had also leaped on and she was hitting the center of the chandaler with her Keyblade in one hand and her other holding onto the chain.

The chandaler flew back up to the ceiling, leaving Rena and Adrea the choice to jump to the ground or the balcony just a few feet below them. Rena leaped and landed on the balcony.

Adrea and chosen to pull the chandaler down to the ground again and smashed the Heartless under it. The Heartless became a ball of darkness then it expanded into a bigger Heartless.

* * *

The new Heartless looked more like a demon then a Heartless. It was black and purple with red claws. It had long pointed teeth and it had a chain around it's neck.

Rena looked over the balcony legde to see that the Heartless was jumping up to the balchoney. It landed just a few feet away from her and she leaped onto it. She struck it with some ice, but it grabbed her and threw her down to the lower level.

She hit the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She got to her feet and found that Sora and Beast were both clawing the Heartless to bits. Donald and Goofy were no where to be seen and Adrea was flying off the chandaler onto the Heartless.

Rena pulled a potion from her pocket and drank it. Feeling somewhat better, she began to shoot ice at the Heartless. It snarled, grabbed Adrea and threw her across the room into Rena.

Sora and Beast were still fighting the Heartless, but Rena knew that one of them was going to be hurt if they didn't do something. She ran towards them and smashed it's claw into the ground.

Sora took the chance to attack it, but he was thrown into Beast and they went flying across the room. It grabbed Rena and threw her into the air. As she came back down she grabbed the chandaler and it came plummeting down, pinning the Heartless to the floor.

"Rena!" Adrea shouted, jumpping onto the chandaler.

Rena grabbed Adrea's hand and the powers of fire and ice flowed through her. She let go of the ice and the Heartless was incased in a block of ice, then it melted away with the fire.

The Heartless pushed the chandaler up and threw it back into place. Rena and Adrea were so surprised they let go of the chandaler and fell onto the Heartless.

"Sora!" Adrea and Rena yelled at Sora as he got to his feet. "If you don't kill this thing right now, we'll blow your brains out!"

Sora stabbed the Heartless and it fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Sora exclaimed.

"So you think." Xaldin's voice snarled.

Everyone turned to see Xaldin standing near the door. His hood was still up but Rena could still tell that he was glaring at her and Adrea.

"Xaldin!" Beast roared, as he and Sora ran towards the man in black.

Xaldin vanished and his voice rang out: "Farewell."

"What does he want here?" Beast snarled.

"He must be with Organization XIII." Sora said. "Every hear of the Nobodies?"

Beast shook his head but he seemed interested to hear more.

"When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody is created, too." Sora explained. "The Organization...they have control over all the Nobodies."

"That's right." Goofy said. "That must have been why they wanted to turn you into a Heartless. Then they'd have control over your Nobody."

"Which would be pretty strong alone, but with the hlep of other Nobodies it could destroy a whole city!" Adrea finished.

Belle walked through the doors and walked towards them.

"Belle!" Beast exclaimed, running over to her. "I'm sorry I wasn't myself. I hope I didn't do anything to hurt you..."

At that moment the servants came in through the other door.

"Please, forgive me." Beast said.

"I know you weren't yourself, you don't have to apologize." Belle replied, "But I had hoped...you'd changed a little bit."

Belle crossed her arms and said something quietly, that made Beast look down to the floor.

"I am afraid, time is running short..." Lumiere sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Remeber the rose?" Lumiere asked.

"From Beast's room?" Donald answered.

"Precisely." Cogsworth said, "You see, if the master can learn to love and earn love in return, before the last rose petal falls..."

"...The spell will be broken." Lumiere continued.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Do you think he's going to make it?" Adrea asked.

"We think so." Mrs. Potts responded.

"Yeah. I think your right." Goofy laughed.

"I HOPE you're right..." Sora sighed.

Sora's Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand and he vanished. A moment later he was back looking rather smug with himself.

"What happened?" Beast asked, turning towards them.

"The gate has opened!" Donald exclaimed.

"Do you have to go?" Belle asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Now, no more arguin', okay?" Goofy asked. Beast looked down to the floor and Belle blushed a little.

"We'll see to it." Lumiere said, bowing.

"Take care, dears." Mrs. Potts said.

"You're always welcome here." Cogsworth laughed.

"If you hear anything about Riku or the King, the Heartless, the Organization, anything at all," Sora said to Beast and Belle, "Let us know!"

Beast and Belle nodded and they five of them set outside and back into the Gummiship. As soon as they were inside and in space, they noticed that the ship was moving by itself.

"What the-?" Sora asked, "The ship is moving towards Hallow Bastion!"

"Oh no, Sora..." Adrea said sarcastically, "I didn't noticed that, even though we're flying towards it."


	19. Winnie the Pooh

Rena walked along the streets of Hallow Bastion. Once again she had been dropped off before they landed, except that Adrea had managed to hang on.

She looked around the next street and found Merlin's House just a few feet away. Rena walked towards it, but as she reached for the door, something attacked her from behind.

She fell onto the door and looked over her shoulder to see seven Heartless. Rena took out her Keyblade and stood between that Heartless and the door.

With one swipe of her sword, she killed all of the Heartless. More appeared and leaped at her. They pinned her to the ground and smashed open the wooden door.

"Well it's about time you- Oh no!" Merlin's voice said from inside. "Get away you Heartless!"

Rena struggeled free and ran into the house. Merlin was surrounded by the Heartless. There were too many for him to take on at once, so Rena slashed some of them.

The others jumpped at Merlin but he was a bit quicker. He snapped his fingers and a bolt of lightning killed the other Heartless.

Adrea, Sora, Donald and Goofy ran in at that moment.

"Merlin!" Sora exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine other then I'm going to have a big mess to clean up." Merlin replied. "But it's a good thing that you're here. Come and look at what I found!"

Merlin walked over to the bookshelf and he pulled out a red hardback book. He hadned it to Sora, who looked at it for a second then gasped.

On the front of the book were the words, "Winne the Pooh" with a picture of four characters. The tallest was Sora in his red outfit. Holding Sora's hand was a small yellow bear wearing a red shirt.

Beside the bear was a smaller skinny pig and a tiger who was bouncing on his almost spring like tail. A leather strap shut the book closed and on the end of it was a compass design in gold.

"You found it!" Sora asked, looking up at Merlin.

"Yes. I had forgotten where I put it." Merlin answered. "I know you're close to Pooh, but before you go in, I must find Leon and the others."

"Why?"

"They don't know that I found this, yet."

Merlin vanished in a white cloud and Sora opened the book. As he carefully turn the pages and looked at the pictures, a look of sorrow came from his eyes.

"I wonder how Pooh's doing..." Sora sighed.

"Wanna find out?" Donald asked.

"But Merlin said-" Rena began.

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed handing the book to Donald. "Hold it open for me."

"Sora!" Goofy moaned.

"Cover for me!"

Donald opened the book and a flash of green light made Sora vanish.

"What the heck!" Adrea exclaimed, looking around the room. "Where'd he go?"

"Read it." Donald said, handing Adrea the book.

Rena looked over Adrea's shoulder and they read the first half of the book in a few minutes. All about the Hundred Acre Woods, the characters who lived there and what adventures Sora, Pooh and all of their friends had. They began to read the second half of the book.

* * *

Part Two: Sora's return to the Hundred Acre Wood.

Sora walked into the forest. Looking around he could a small dirt path, that he knew led to Pooh's house. He walked along the path and soon came out into a small clearing.

In the middle of the clear stood a large, old tree. A small house had been built in the roots of the tree. A blue door had been built into the tree, and a wooden sign over the door read: MR. SANDERS.

Next to the door was a silver bell with a long string attached to it. On the path sat a short log and a pile of sticks for a fire. Sitting on the log was Winne the Pooh. As Sora approached the bear, Pooh looked up and smiled at Sora.

"Oh! Hello Sora!" Pooh laughed.

"Hey, Pooh bear!" Sora said, "How've you been? Finding enough honey?"

"Oh yes." Pooh replied, "Infact, I was about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you like to join me Sora?"

"Sure, I'm game!"

As Pooh hopped off the log he froze in mid air. Sora gasped and he reached out a hand towards Pooh. A shock ran through him and he was through into the air and high above the-

* * *

As Rena and Adrea read the book, Sora shot out of the book and sent them across the room. Rena looked around, Sora was standing up with the book on the floor next to him.

Adrea had picked herself up and helped Rena to ther feet. She turned to Sora, who was looking at them as if he were about to laugh. Adrea walked right up to him and kicked him, making him burst into flames. Rena put out the flames while voices came from outside.

"Rena! Adrea!" Donald yelled, "Help!"

The three of them ran outside, Keyblades out. Many Heartless had surrounded them, and Donald and Goofy were well out numbered.

"Did you get the book?" Donald asked.

Rena turned around and saw a Heartless walking out of the house with the book in it's claws.

"Hey, give that back!" Sora yelled, leaping at the Heartless.

The Heartless dropped the book and Rena scooped it up. The cover was scratched, and it looked like some of the pages had been torn out. She put the book in her bag and slashed the two Heartless that were running towards her.

After the Heartless were all defeated, Rena pulled out the book and handed it to Donald.

"Do you think it's okay?" Adrea coughed.

"I guess we could explain to Merlin..." Goofy said.

"Sora, you'd better go and check on Pooh." Rena said.

"Right." Sora sighed. "I hope he's okay."

Donald opened the book and Sora vanished. Donald placed the open book on the table and Merlin appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, now..." he coughed, "I wonder where they got- Where's Sora?"

"Well...uh..." Rena began.

"Sora went into the book to see Pooh." Adrea explained, "But while he was inside, we were attacked and after we defeated them the book got damaged."

"So, Sora went back in to check on Pooh." Donald said. "Here he comes."

* * *

Sora leaped from the book and looked shocked to see Merlin.

"Couldn't wait for an old wizard, could you?" Merlin asked.

"Sorry about that..." Sora answered.

"So what's going on in there?"

"Pooh doesn't remember me...or anyone in the woods."

"It might have something to do with the missing pages..."

"What can we do!" Goofy asked.

"Find the pages and put things right again." Merlin answered, "That's all you can do."

"Then we'll find the pages!" Donald exclaimed.

"We will?" Adrea asked.

"Well, we are following these guys, after all." Rena said.

"We'd better get some items before we leave."

"Oh, take this, Sora." Merlin said, handing a wooden charm to Sora. "Use this when you're in trouble."

* * *

They left Merlin's house and headed towards the Shopping District. Rena bought some Hi-Potions and Ethers. She had been the first done so she went back to the ship. She sat in her room and check out her equipment.

"Keyblade, potions, ethers and armor." she said outloud, "I've got everything I need for now."

She sat done on the bed looked out the window towards the distand castle at the other end of the canyons. Dark clouds flowed above it, almost as if they were protecting the castle from something.

"Nice view, don't you think?" a ruff voice behind her.

She whirled around but saw no one there. She looked around the room, but there was nothing.

"I must've been dreaming." she yawned. "I wonder if the others are back ye-"

A loud crash from outside made Rena jump. She opened her door and found the others closing the hatch.

"Hey." she said. "Are we going?"

"Yeah, but first," Sora said, running into his room, "I've got to show you what I bought!"

Adrea and Rena went up into the brigde and sat on the chairs. A moment later Sora leaped up the stairs with a grin on his face. He had a lime green and yellow towel tied around his neck like a cape and he had a pair of goggles on.

"I'M A SUPER HERO!" he laughed, "What do you think!"

Adrea and Rena looked at each and both fell on the floor laughing their heads off. Sora looked confused.

"H-how much was that for?" Adrea gasped.

"Like, 500 munny."

Adrea and Rena stopped laughing and stared at Sora with cold stares.

"500!" Rena asked, "For a towel and a pair of goggles!"

"Yeah." Sora said, "But, this is a cape not a towel. And it's supposed to make me run super fast, fly and see through walls!"

"Uh...Yeah..."

"Anyhow," Adrea said, jumping into the middle chair, "Next stop, Olympus Coliseum!"

**

* * *

Oo...Sora is really dumb...Anyhow, I hope the rest of your day is a little bit better. :)**


	20. Olympus Coliseum, Part 1

"Sora, I think you got us lost again." Donald said.

"No way!" Sora exclaimed, "Sora the SuperHero never gets lost!"

They were in a cave of some sort. The air was dark and gloomy and pools of green water flowed around the path. Rena looked around and saw a golden door leading to a staircase.

"It's that way!" Goofy said. "Hey, look!"

A girl wearing a purple dress ran from the path towards one of the black door. She tripped and several Heartless ran towards her.

"SUPER SORA, AWAY!" Sora exclaimed, running towards the Heartless.

He tripped and fell into one of the large lake of of green water. Getting to his feet he hit one of the Heartless. The others ran for the slightly open door and jumpped through it. The door closed but Sora wasn't quick enough to stop.

He smashed into the door face first and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" he yelled, "No, My goggles are broken! Whywasn't I able to fly?"

"Because your 'cape' is broken." Adrea said, holding a hand to the girl.

"I'm fine." the girl said, getting up. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Sora, he's Donald, that's Goofy." Sora said nodding to them, "And those two are Adrea and Rena. We came to see how Hercules is doing."

"You mean Wonderboy?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, 'cause we're heros!" Donald said.

"You mean junior heros, Donald." Goofy whispered.

"Looks like we have a friend in common." she said, "My name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

"So how's Herc?" Sora asked.

"Wonderboy, well he's duking it out at the Coliseum everyday. You know, 'a hero's work is never done' and all that." Meg responded. "But he's ready to drop. Even Wonderboy has he's limits. And these opponents are bad news, special deliveries from Hades himself..."

"Hades!" Donald asked.

"Right, Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him." Meg said, "Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happens to that kid..."

"Sounds like you're more then friends." Rena said.

"Oh...uh, I mean..."

"We'll go and have a little talk with Hades." Sora said, "I'd hate it if something happened to you on your way to see him."

"You really want to do that?" Meg asked. "Well, alright. But lets keep this talk with Hades our secret, okay?"

"Our lips are sealed." Sora said. "Com' on!"

Sora walked towards the door and it opened. They walked through the maze of tunnels and fighting off Heartless, until they found a small cavern. They rested for a short time, then continued into a large valley.

Green mist flowed far below them, and the platform was connected to a few more higher up. A large stone door at the top was wide open and a large window above it, showed a tall figure standing next to it.

"Hades come out!" Sora yelled, "Come out and be defeated by, SORA THE SUPERHERO!"

Rena had heard enough of this 'superhero' stuff. She walked infront of Sora and slapped him across the face.

"OW!" Sora moaned, "What was that for!"

"To get that superhero crap out of your head!" Rena snarled.

"Wha-Oh..."

"Are we going now?" Adrea asked. "I don't think we should waste time arguing. Hades will notice us, and most likely will attack us."

* * *

Rena and Adrea ran up the path, leaving Sora, Donald and Goofy behind them. The two ran up the path, killing any Heartless that attacked them.

They came to the top and Sora, Donald and Goofy ran after them. Sora still had the cape around his neck, but he seemed to have forgotten about it. They ran up the stairs and entered into a large room.

Inside, a tall man wearing a red jacket and black pants struggled with his sword. The dark blade was blocking an attack from a taller man with red flaming hair.

"Hades!" Donald yelled.

"You again?" Hades snarled looking from the man in red to the others. "And two more!"

"Fight!" the man in red exclaimed, pushing Hades back.

The man in red swung his sword, but Hades threw the man back. Hades threw two fireballs at the man and the flew towards him.

Sora jumpped between the man and the fireballs and he blocked the magic.

"Get up!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora, Donald and Goofy leaped at Hades and tried to attack him. Rena and Adrea helped the man up. Sora fell to the ground and he seemed to be weaker then he had been before.

"Something's wrong..." Donald said.

"I feel kinda funny." Sora answered, shaking his head.

"That's right! See, that's the thing." Hades began to say, "In the Underworld, heros are zeros, it comes with the territory."

The man in red leapped at Hades, but he dogded the attack. He ran over them and grabbed Sora.

"Go, now!" the man yelled, pulling Sora to the door.

"But I've got to talk with Hades!" Sora protested.

"What was that?" Hades asked, putting his fingers in his ears.

"We can't fight him here!" the man snarled. "We have to go, now!"

"Sora, you go now and I won't freeze you!" Rena said pushing Sora to the door.

They ran out of the door and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Sora, Donald and Goofy pushed the stone doors closed.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Donlad sighed.

"Don't count on it." the man said.

"Huh?" Sora asked, "Wh-Woah!"

Hades appeared in a puff of smoke next to Sora. Sora jumpped back from the door and got out his Keyblade.

"Leaving so soon?" Hades asked.

Several Heartless surrounded them. Rena couldn't tell if they had been summoned by Hades, or if they were looking for the Keyblade.

They fought their way down to the small cavern at the bottom. Once they were safe they rested for a few minutes.

"You're really good." Sora said, looking up at the man. "Are you some kind of hero?"

"No." the man said, shaking his head. "I'm no hero. I'm just an..."

"Huh?"

"Auron."

Sora and Goofy looked at each other, but they didn't seem to understand what he meant. Rena rolled her eyes; it was like these three to not understand something so simple.

"My name." Auron said.

"I'm Sora." Sora said, jumping to his feet.

"Donald!" Donald exclaimed, leaping onto Sora's shoulders.

"Goofy." Goofy said, also jumping on Sora's shoulders.

Sora fell to the ground, from the weight of both Donald and Goofy. Adrea put her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"It seems that we were meant to meet." Auron said. "Maybe you need a guardian."

"A guardian?" Sora asked, looking up. "Thanks but no thanks."

Rena and Adrea walked over to Auron.

"I think the roll of 'guardian' has already been taken." Adrea whispered to Auron. "I'm Adrea and this is Rena."

Auron chuckled a little. Rena thought that maybe he was imagining Sora, Donald and Goofy being guarded by two girls. Sora, Donald and Goofy got up and the group of six continued up the path.


	21. Olympus Coliseum, Part 2

"Hurry!" Auron hissed at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "We'll be caught!"

"Can't we stop to rest?" Sora moaned.

"We rested only a few minutes ago!" Adrea snarled at Sora. "If you can't keep up at this pace, you're a pathetic hero."

Sora glared at Adrea, as they ran up the path. They entered into the first room of the Underworld and Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to the door.

"Come on!" Sora snarled, trying to pull the door open. "Open!"

"Sora, there is a lock on the door." Rena sighed, pointing to the lock.

"Oh." Sora said, taking out his Keyblade.

"Will that open the lock?" Auron asked.

"I think so." Sora replied, pointing the blade at the lock.

A loud growl made them all jump and look around. A three headed black dog stood infront of them. It's sharp yellow teeth were covered with blood and it's dark eyes glared at the group.

"Hurry!" Auron said, taken out his sword. "Go!"

Auron ran at the dog and stopped it from going any farther. Sora pointed the Keyblade at the lock and it fell to the ground with a clang. The door began to open and Donald and Goofy clambered inside.

"Auron!" Adrea yelled, "Come on!"

Auron was still holding the dog back from the others and he must not have heard Adrea. Rena ran over to help and found that right behind her, were Adrea and Sora.

The four of them fought the dog, until it began to gasp for air. They ran through the door and as it closed, Sora, Donald and Goofy made funny faces at the dog.

"That was fun!" Sora laughed, "We can-"

"You idiot!" Rena snapped at Sora. "You brainless idiot! What were you thinking!"

"Uh..."

"You could have gotten killed or worse-!" Adrea snarled.

"Where'd Auron go?" Sora asked, looking around.

"Auron can take care of himself. You should be more worried about yourself!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked up the golden stairs and Adrea and Rena looked at each other.

"Do you think that he suspects us?" Rena asked.

"He might...But I don't think so." Adrea laughed, "You know how brainless he is."

* * *

They ran up the stairs and found Sora, Donald and Goofy waiting at the top. Standing before them was a large door that entered into a stadium. They pushed open the doors and walked inside. 

A tall man wearing a suit of bronze armor was walking towards them. He had orange hair and deep blue eyes and around his muscular shoulders was a blue cape.

"Herc!" Sora called, waving to the man.

"Hiya!" the man said, looking up. "Where've you three been? On another adventure?"

"Yeah. Finding old friends, wipin' out some Heartless." Sora replied.

"Junior heros, always busy!"

"You know it."

They walked inside the building. Inside it was somewhat dark, but the only lights came from the open window and the many candles around the room.

"So did you find those friends of yours?" Hercules asked Sora.

"Still working on it." Sora replied, "But when we got here we ran into Meg-meg-mega trouble, I mean! So we had to help someone out, and went to teach Hades a thing or two. But the Underworld drains all our strength...Don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it when they have to go down there."

"Do you think we could use it?"

"I don't see why not."

"Alright! Thanks!" Donald exclaimed.

"But Hades is no pushover, even with the stone." Hercules sighed, "And I can't go with you, cause I have a match today...Know what you need?"

"No what?" Goofy asked.

"Training!"

Rena placed her hand on her forehead and shock her head slightly. Adrea rolled her eyes and Rena knew that they were both thinking the same thing.

"Why don't you go out back and talk to Phil?" Hercules suggested.

"Good idea!" Sora laughed. "Come on you two!"

"You don't order us around, Sora!" Adrea and Rena growled at him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you." Hercules said. "I'm Hercules."

"I'm Adrea." Adrea said. "This is Rena."

"Better go after them."

* * *

Adrea and Rena walked out into a large sandy area. Sora was hitting pots with his Keyblade and Donald and Goofy were doing the same. A short Fawn was standing near the door watching. 

"You're Phil, I gather." Adrea said, standing next to the man.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" the man asked.

"We're with those three."

"Oh, you must be Adrea and Rena."

"They said something about us, did they?"

"Yeah, Sora said that you both want to blast him to pieces."

"As true as that may be, I'm getting him first." Rena coughed.

Sora was walking towards them with his Keyblade in hand.

"How was THAT, Phil!" Sora asked.

"It's not over yet." Phil said, "Try to get a hundred or more in a minute."

"Alright!"

Sora smashed more pots and as he smashed the hundreth pot, Herc walked into the clearing.

"Listen you five I've got to go out for a little while." Phil said, as Sora walked up.

"Where to?" Sora asked.

"None of your beeswax."

Phil walked into the building and Herc came up to them.

"Sorry guys..." he said. "The Olympus Stone was stolen."

"Stolen!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, that what he said." Adrea hissed at them.

"Did you see who it was?" Rena asked.

"A man in a black hood and jacket. With strange white creatures." Herc replied. "And where ever he steped a small splash of water was appear, as if he were walking through a shallow pool of water."

"No way..."

"Why do you know him?"

"Adrea and I fought him once before we met Sora, Donald and Goofy."

"You did?" Goofy asked.

"That's not important right now!" Adrea exclaimed. "Where did he go? And if we get the stone back, can we use it for a little while?"

"I think he might have gone into the Underworld. I don't see why you couldn't use the stone..." Herc responded. "By the way, have any of you seen Meg?"

"No."

* * *

"What's wrong your hero-ness?" a familiar voice asked, "Feeling a little under the weather?" 

Hades appeared out of nowhere and Hercules jumped back from him.

"You know, I thought that staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description..." Hades laughed. "You know what I'm saying?"

"Oh right..." Sora said, "Hades, we gotta talk!"

Hades looked down at Sora and with a single wave of his hand, Sora was blown back to the ground.

"I came here to share a bit of mildly-interesting news:" Hades said, as Herc creeped around behind him. "Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg..."

"...went down into the Underworld alone." he finished, teleporting behind Herc.

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Herc growled.

"Well maybe...But why get caught up in the details?"

Herc whistled a loud note and a white pegasus flew down to land beside him.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Hades snarled. "You can't go anywhere, okay?"

"And why can't I?"

"Because you have a very important match today, against...um...the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean if you don't stick around, who knows what kinds of 'accidents' might happen?"

"Yeah. Accidents you cause!" Sora growled.

"Like I said:" Hades coughed, "Details, who needs 'em?"

"You're just a coward!" Herc snarled.

"Oh well. Can't all be heros."

Hades dissappeared in a puff of smoke and Herc looked towards the others.

"Do you guys think you can handle this?" he asked.

"You got it!" Donald exclaimed, "We're heros!"

"Junior heros, Donald." Goofy said.

"You stay here and take care of the Hydra." Sora said to Herc. "We'll take care of the rest."

"Well, I'm counting on you." Herc said, then he turned to the pegasus. "You gotta find Meg!"

The pegasus nodded and flew off to the Underworld. The five of them ran out of the clearing, through the lobby and down the stairs into the Underworld.

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. The Document Manager has been down. 


	22. Olympus Coliseum, Part 3

Sora entered into the Underworld first. He looked around for any signs of the Orginization. He didn't see any but he did see a shape on the ground.

"Phil!" he exclaimed, running across the shallow puddle of green water. "Are you okay!"

"Oh, ow..." Phil coughed, getting up. "I think so."

"What happened?" Adrea asked, walking up beside Sora.

"I spotted a strange guy down here. All dressed in black. I chased him, but then he turned on me and next thing I know I'm seeing stars."

"Dressed in black as in a black hood and jacket?" Rena asked.

"Yeah!"

"The Organization." Donald, Goofy, Adrea and Rena sighed.

"He must have the Olympus Stone." Sora concluded. "We've got to find him!"

"I think he went in there." Phil said, pointing to a large stone door.

The door had a strange green liquid dripping down the sides of it along with blood. Sora walked over to the door and pushed it open. Inside he could see that the floor was covered with mist and fog and it was almost impossible to see where he was stepping.

"Come on!" he called over his shoulder. "I think it's sa- Woah!"

Sora fell off the floor and began to fall into the mist. He reached his hand out to grab the side of the cliff, but instead of rough rocks, he felt a warm hand.

He looked up to see Rena had grabbed his hand, but in the process she had also gone over the side. She had her right arm wrapped around a rock that stuck out of the cliff wall, but she was having a little trouble holding on.

"This is the second time I've had to save your butt!" she growled at Sora.

"And I'm rather greatfull for it." Sora replied.

"Rena! Sora!" Goffy called.

"Are you okay?" Donald yelled.

"Other then both of us about to fall to our doom, we're fine!" Rena called back up.

"Can you make a legde of ice?" Adrea asked.

"I have one hand holding on for dear life," Rena replied, "The other holding a dunce."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, "I'm not a dunce!"

"How far down is the floor, Sora?" Adrea asked.

"Um..." Sora responded, looking towards the ground, "Not far for me, but Rena is higher up so it might hurt her."

"Let go. I can get myself down." Rena said.

Sora let go and he hit the ground with a thud. He stood up and turned to see two ghost like Heartless were coming towards them.

"Stay up there Rena!" he exclaimed, taking out his Keyblade.

He ran at the Heartless and defeated both in a few swipes of his blade. Sora looked towards Rena. She was hanging onto the rock and not doing anything to get down. Sora couldn't tell why, until he saw what she was doing.

* * *

Rena was holding onto the rock. Not daring to let go or even move. The rock was sliping, and if she didn't do anything, it might stay put long enough for her to think of a plan to get down.

The rock kept moving, and in just a few seconds, it would fall along with Rena to the floor far below. She moved her eyes around and saw that Sora was looking up at her from the floor.

'Oh, dang!' she thought to herself, 'I thought I had gotten over my fear of heights!'

The rock began to shake, but Rena couldn't look down to see what was under her, for fear that she might make the rock fall.

She let go of the rock and gripped the small cliff just below. As she got a good hold on the rock, it crumbled to pieces, sending her to the ground. She closed her eyes, waiting for death to take her, but she landed in someone's arms.

"Got you!" Sora exclaimed.

Rena opened her eyes and found that Sora had caught her. He set her down and she coughed something, so Sora couldn't hear.

"Thanks." Rena said. "Adrea! There's a staircase to the far left of the cliff!"

A moment later Adrea, Donald and Goofy came down the stairs. Adrea ran over to Rena and inspected her sister.

"Your alright." Adrea sighed. "And I'm sure you are too, Sora. Let's go!"

They walked along the passage of fog and mist, and soon found to torches with blue flames in them.

"This must be it." Adrea said. "Get ready for a fight."

They all took out their weapons and entered into a small room, with a slope leading to the next room. They walked up the slope and entered into a larger room.

* * *

A man in black stood infront of the doors to the next room. He turned and saw them.

"Huh?" he asked, "Ah! You!"

He pulled off his hood, to show his dirty blonde hair was well groomed. He had blue eyes and very strange grin on his face. Rena knew right off who he was, Demyx.

"Wait a sec..." Demyx asked, "Roxas?"

"Excuse me?" Sora asked, shurging.

"Roxas? Oh, it's no use."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Lets see here..." Demyx said, pulling a note from his pocket. "'If the supject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate is true disposition'...Right...Did they every pick the wrong guy for this one..."

"You're bizarre." Sora concluded.

Demyx put the note back and pulled out a large gold coin.

"That's the Olympus Stone!" Goffy exclaimed.

"He's gotta be the thief!" Donald snarled.

"How can they tell if that's the Olympus Stone?" Rena asked Adrea.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx sighed. He held up the coin and a white light waved over him. He put it back and took out his sitar. "Dance, water! Dance!"

The five of them were surrounded by figures made of water. They slashed and broke every figure until only Demyx was left.

"Not bad, Roxas." Demyx panted, holding his shoulder. "But don't think this is over."

A portal appeared behind him. He backed into it with his sitar in one hand. He glared at Adrea and Rena then he laughed at them.

"And don't think you two have seen the last of me!" Demyx laughed. "I'll get back at you for what you did to us and Roxas!"

The portal vanished with Demyx inside it.

"Guy's a broken record." Sora laughed.

"Hey, look!" Donald exclaimed, pointing to wear Demyx had been standing.

On the ground was the coin. Donald picked it up and handed it to Sora. He held it up and all five of them had a wave of light flow over them.

"Now, lets save Meg!" Sora exclaimed, opening the doors into the next room.

* * *

Inside, a large stone with a keyhole in it, was sitting in the middle of the room. A carving in the stone showed Meg, and she seemed to be drowning.

Sora pointing the Keyblade at the lock and the sotne vanished. Where the rock had been, was now a hole into a room below.

"Meg!" Donald exclaimed.

"Almost there!" Sora said, running towards the hole.

But in his haste, he tripped over his own big feet and fell down the hole. Rena and Adrea jumpped in after him and found Hades and Meg standing on the mist covered floor. Meg had ropes tied around her arms, and Hades looked impressed about something.

"Now that's what I call a key!" Hades laughed. "Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day."

"Sora, behind you!" Meg exclaimed, as Hades vanished ina puff of smoke.

Sora had gotten up and he, Adrea and Rena turned to see Pete and a large amount of Heartless. Donald and Goofy landed beside them and the five surrouded Meg.

"Oh what's the matter?" Pete laughed, "Can't fight in the Underworld? Oh, boo-hoo-hoo!"

"Better think again, Pete!" Sora snarled.

All five took out their weapons and began to battle the heartless. Rena stuck close to Meg, since she was tied and didn't know how to fight. Pete came running at them, but Rena shot some ice darts at him.

Sora and the others backed around Meg and Rena, and they were all panting for breathe.

"There's too many!" Sora gasped.

"Let's go!" Adrea said, cutting the ropes around Meg's arms. "We've got Meg, so lets get out of here!"

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice said.

Herc fell down from above and pushed Pete away. Pegasus flew down and Herc put Meg onto the winged-horses back.

"Get Meg out of here." Herc said to the horse and Sora. "I'll meet you back at the Coliseum."

"What about you?" Sora asked.

"I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero."

"Then we'll stay with you." Adrea said. "You can't take on this small army by yourself. Besides Sora, Donald and Goofy can take care of themselves for a little while."

"So long as there aren't any cliffs." Rena laughed.

The winged-horse flew up to the room above and a beam of light, floated Sora, Donald and Goofy up.

"Now wait a sec!" Pete snarled.

"You're not going anywhere, Pete!" Adrea hissed. "Unless you want to go to your grave early that is."

* * *

After only a few minutes of fighting, the Underworld curse began to effect them. Rena soon couldn't conjure up anything magic without falling onto the ground.

"Need some help?" Sora asked, leaping down beside them.

"What took you so long?" Rena asked.

Rena felt her stregth returning again, and they soon defeated all the Heartless.

"This place gives me the creeps." Pete growled, "I'll deal with you nitwits next time!"

"Who are your calling a nitwit?" Adrea snarled.

Pete vanished with his Heartless, and the room began to shake. They floated in the light back up into the other room. They ran along the passage and soon came to the main room, where Pegasus and Meg were waiting.

"Well, if it isn't everyone's favortie hero washout." a voice said behind them. "You really blew it this time."


	23. Olympus Coliseum, Part 4

**I was gone on vacation so I didn't have much time to update. But now I have!**

* * *

Rena turned to see Hades walking towards them. The others also turned to glare at the demon.

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Sora snarled.

"Can it, keyboy!" Hades growled.

"Then let me." Herc said, stepping up to face Hades. "No one likes a sore loser, Hades."

"Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should check on that Hydra you negelected to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, champ."

Herc stared at Hades for a second then he turned and ran up the stairs towards the Coliseum. Hades vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wait!" Sora yelled.

"Hate to run but I've got to attend to another diversion."

The group ran up the stairs and entered through the large doors to find it had been destroyed. The walls were broken down, torches were embedded into the remains of the stone walls and a three headed Hydra loomed over them.

Herc was on his knees, punching the ground with his fist. Phil, Meg and Pegasus ran to the fallen hero.

"Champ!" Phil gasped, "You're okay!"

"But I failed..." Herc moaned looking around the stadium. "I left everyone un protected!" Herc pounds the ground again, narrowly missing Phil's hoof. "Hades was right...I'm just a...a washout!"

"Come on, champ! I didn't train you to be like that!"

"Wonderboy..." Meg said softly, kneeling down next to Herc.

"Phil's right!" Sora exclaimed.

"This is no to beat yourself!" Adrea said.

"I'm some hero..." Herc moaned.

The Hydra roared and bits of rock flew from his mouth. Meg and Pegasus helped Herc away from the monster.

"We've gotta help!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Goofy responded.

The group raced forward, each taken out their weapon. They faced the three headed Hydra as it hissed at them.

"Don't suppose you've room for one more?" Phil asked running over.

"We're in!" Meg exclaimed, running over as well with Pegasus right behind.

* * *

**I didn't want to go very far into the detail of this battle. It was the longest and most boring of all battles in the whole game.**

* * *

After the battle, the Hydra's bloody corpse was spread across the clearing. Herc and Meg sat on a rock together, as Sora and the others walked over.

"I let you down..." Herc moaned, looking at Sora. "I'm just no use."

"Don't be like that!" Adrea snarled.

"Even hero's have their limits." Rena laughed.

"It not your fault anyway." Meg said. "Hey, even a god would be exhausted."

"She's right." Sora exclaimed, "You've just gotta get some rest!"

"Well, there won't be any games for awhile." Goofy said.

"Don't worry about Wonderboy. I'll look after him." Meg laughed. "I owe you guys, big time."

"Hey it's no big deal." Sora replied. "Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start making trouble. We'll take care of 'em."

"Yeah, that's what heros are for!" Donald exclaimed.

"When did you three make hero?" Meg, Adrea and Rena asked at the same time.

"We'll save that for another time." Sora laughed. "We gotta hit the road."

"Okay. Don't be strangers."

"Gawrsh, I hope you feel better soon, Hercules." Goofy said.

"Yeah, thanks." Herc replied.

"Phil?" Donald asked, turning to the Fawn.

"Oh, well, take care you guys." Phil said, "But next time, stay a little longer. We've got some training to catch up on."

"We will." Sora laughed, "Oh, I almost forgot. The Olympus Stone."

Sora reached into his pocket and held it out to Herc. As Hercules reached out to take it it began to glow and it floated from Sora's hand.

Sora dissapeared along with the stone and a second later he was back. He handed the Stone to Herc and the group set off back to the ship.

* * *

"So where are we going next?" Adrea asked, walking onto the brigde of the ship. 

"I think we're going to this world." Sora said, as a white star appeared on the map. "It's the only one we havn't been to yet."

"That's weird...have you seen any other white stars?"

"No-"

"White!" Donald asked looking at the map. "It's the castle! Goofy! We're going back home!"

"Oh boy!" Goofy exclaimed from below. "I hope the Queen and Daisy have gotten along without us..."

"The Queen?" Rena asked, walking down the stairs to join Goofy. "Is she the King's wife?"

"Yep and she's the one who ordered us to find the Keyblade Master; like the King said in his letter."

"This was awhile back right?"

"Yeah. Before me and Donald even left the castle for the first time."

"Um..."

"Something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking..."

Goofy went into his room and closed the door. Rena went to her room, and left the door cracked open. She looked out the window and watched as stars flew past them.

'I wonder where Riku went...' she thought to herself. 'Maybe he went with Diz...where every _he_ went...'

'Why are you thinking about Riku?' A voice in the back of her mind said. 'You should be thinking about who you care about, not that coward!'

'What? Who are you?'

'You've forgotten about me? Gosh, I thought having a heart would be so cool and here the one who loved me has forgotten my name.'

'What the-? Roxas?'

'Yeah, remember now?'

'How are you talking to me? I thought you were inside Sora.'

'I am.'

'Then how are we speaking?'

'I'm speaking to your Nobody, Axren...not that she can hear me cry anymore.'

'Why should I believe you? You could just be a dream!'

'But I'm not.'

'Then tell me something, why have you turned against me if you found your heart?'

'Because my heart longs for another heart, other then yours. The heart of a young girl.'

'A young girl? Then what am I?'

'You are who I, Roxas, wants but Sora wants another.'

'Who?'

'I don't konw.'

"Rena?" Adrea's voice broke. "We're about to land."

"Coming." Rena said turning to her sister.

"What were you doing?"

"Talking to myself."

"No you were talking to someone in your head."

"What-? No I wasn't!"

"Nevermind, we'll talk later."

* * *

**Woot! I have updated! More is coming soon. But not right now it's like past midnight so I need to go to bed.**


	24. Disney Castle, Part 1

The ship landed in a small hanger deck, inside the castle. The hatch opened and led down to a platform. Rena was out first and she walked into the center of the platform. She looked around and saw a staircase to the right.

As the others walked onto the platform, two chipmunks ran down the stairs. Both were rather small, and they both acted as if something had happened.

"Thank goodness!" one exclaimed, "You're back!"

"Queen Minnie wants to speak with you!" the other said, "She's in the library!"

The chipmunks scampered back up the stairs and Sora took a step towards the staircase. Rena put out her hand to stop Sora, who glared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Remember what happened last time, you went first?" Rena snarled.

"We'll go first." Donald and Goofy said, walking up the stairs. "We know the way."

Rena followed them, with Sora and Adrea right behind her. They walked up the stairs and came out into a garden.

"This is your world, isn't it?" Sora asked. "It must be good to be back home."

"Yeah..." Donald said.

"But something doesn't feel right..." Goofy sighed.

"Could those be your problem?" Adrea asked.

The four turned to see five Heartless on either side of them. As they fought, more and more Shadows surrounded them.

"There's too many!" Sora snarled, picking himself off the ground. "We'll have to run for it!"

Rena caught sight of a door and she began to clear a path through the Heartless towards it. She pushed the door open the others ran inside.

"Well, theres your problem!" Sora gasped.

"You think?" Adrea asked sarcasticly. "No, I thought they were allies!"

They walked down a long hallway with a red carpet going from one end to the other. About half way down the corridor were two large doors.

A strange light glowed over the doors, like a force field. They went past the large doors and entered through a smaller one.

Inside the next room, bookcases stood along the back wall, from floor to ceiling. A large desk sat on one side of the door. On the other side was a fireplace and a dog bed.

A short black mouse, wearing a red dress, gloves and a gold crown on her head, stood in the room with her back to them.

"Queen Minnie!" Goofy laughed.

"We've returned!" Donald laughed.

"Donald! Goofy! Thank goodness!" Minnie exclaimed, as she turned to face them.

"Your Royal Highness, did you happen to summon us?" Goofy asked.

"Yes."

"Where's the king?" Sora asked.

Donald looked over his shoulder and pulled Sora and Rena down. Adrea had been a little farther away, but she still bowed to Queen Minnie.

"Excuse these two. These are our friends, Sora, Adrea and Rena." Donald explained.

"The Keyblade Masters! King Mickey told me about you in his letters!"

"You've gotten letters from the king! Where're they coming from?" Sora asked.

"I don't know where from."

"Oh..."

"Your Majesty," Donald said, "What are Heartless doing in your castle?"

"Oh my...So those are the Heartless." Minnie gasped.

"Don't worry!" Sora exclaimed, "We'll take care of 'em!"

"I know I can count you five." Minnie sighed. "Now, there is something I'd like for all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?"

All five straightened up and saluted.

"Oh no!" Minnie exclaimed, "I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must make sure that everyone is hiden somewhere safe!"

"Okay, we'll go tell them." Sora said.

"The whole castle?" Donald moaned.

"We just gotta split up, Donald." Goofy said.

"I'll make sure that everyone in the castle knows what's going on." Sora said.

"No, Sora." Donald exclaimed. "You, Adrea and Rena, will just get lost!"

"Okay, then the three of us will stay with the Queen."

"Good."

"All righty then, see ya later!" Goofy said.

Donald and Goofy left the library, making sure they closed the door behind them.

"Where to, Your Highness?" Adrea asked.

"To the audience chamber." Minnie replied.

They went out of the room and into the long hall. First went Sora, then Adrea, then the Queen and last came Rena. They tip-toed down the corridor, but almost at once, the Heartless attacked them.

Adrea and Queen Minnie were surrounded, but still fighting. Sora was a little farther ahead, and it seemed that he was low on energy.

Rena hadn't lost much energy, and she knew that she didn't have any potions with her. She leaped over the Heartless and landed next to Sora.

"You okay?" she asked, stabbing one of the Shadows.

"I'm fine!" Sora spat, "Get the Queen into the audience chamber!"

Rena knew for fact, that when Sora was weak he'd get annoyed and sometimes take his anger out on his friends. Rena pulled all her magic power together and casted a healing spell on herself.

She was close enough to Sora that he was also healed. He whipped his fore head and nodded a thanks to Rena, before he started fighting again. She turned to find Adrea and Queen Minnie had been forced into a corner by the Heartless.

Adrea stood between the Queen and the Heartless, but her left hand gripped her right shoulder. Rena ran at the wall of Heartless and hacked a out a path for Adrea and Queen Minnie.

"Quick!" Rena exclaimed.

Sora ran towards them after he defeated the last of the other Shadows. He and Rena sliced and diced the remaining Heartless, while Adrea and Queen Minnie ran to the doors.

"That's the last of 'em!" Sora gasped, as Rena finished off the last of the Heartless.

"Adrea, you okay?" Rena asked. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"A Heartless jumped me and took a bite out of my shoulder." Adrea coughed, "And other then being out of breathe, I'm fine."

"Queen Minne, what is the Hall of the Cornerstone?" Sora asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Minnie replied. "I blocked off this room as soon as the Heartless invaded."

Queen Minnie held up her hand to the large doors. The force field flashed a few times then vanished. A small section of the left door opened and led into the audience chamber.

"Shall we?" the Queen asked.

Sora went first, then the Queen, then Adrea and Rena was last. They entered into a long room. A red carpet led from the doors to a gold and bronze throne on the other end of the room.

Two white statues stood next to the trone, one on either side. One looked like Donald, wearing a long cloak and pointed hat. The other was Goofy in a suit of armor and a helmet.

Before any of them could take a step forward, nearly a hundred Bolt Tower Heartless floated down from the ceiling.

"Oh no!" Minnie gasped. "Not here too!"

"We got 'em!" Sora and Rena exclaimed, with their keyblades in hand.


	25. Disney Castle, Part 2

Sora and Rena ran at the Heartless and began to hack away at the Bolt Towers. Rena noticed that Adrea and Queen Minnie were slowly making their way around the Heartless. She kept the Bolt Towers attracted to her, instead of letting them see the other two.

Without warning, three Bolt Towers shocked her, making her paralyzed. The Heartless whacked her, smashed her and threw her across the room. Sora jumped in front of Rena andstood between her and the Heartless.

"S-Sora!" Rena managed to coughed, "H-help A-Adrea!"

"I'm not gonna let you die here!" Sora snarled over his shoulder. "I won't let them take your heart!"

'Is he...Is he really that worried about me?' Rena thought to herself, 'Or is it that he couldn't stand it if he had to fight me?'

A blinding light shot through the room. As soon as the light faded, Rena found all the Heartless were gone.

"Woah!" Sora exclaimed, helping Rena to stand up. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I-I can t-try." Rena spattered. "O-ok, I t-think I can-Woah!"

Rena fell backwards, but Sora gabbed her arm and pulled her up right again.

"Maybe it'd be better if I carried you."

Sora picked Rena up and walked to where Adrea and Queen Minnie were waiting.

"What happened to you?" Adrea asked. "And why are you carrying her, Sora?"

"She was paralyzed." Sora replied.

"I can walk now." Rena said.

"No. I'll carry you down the stairs, then you can walk."

"The room below is the 'Hall of the Cornerstone'." Minnie said, "Come on, it's safe down here.

They followed the Queen down the stairs and into a large chamber. Thorny vines grew all along the walls, and in the center of the room was a large cyrstal orb.

It was twice as tall as Sora and it stood on a silver platform. Inside the orb, yellow-green balls of light danced around each other.

"This is the Cornerstone of Light." Minnie said.

"Cornerstone...of Light?" Sora asked, setting Rena on the floor.

"It's been protecting the castle from evil worlds." Donald's voice said.

Rena looked over her shoulder and found Donald and Goofy walking towards them.

Queen Minne walked towards the Cornerstone. But before she could reach it, green and black flames flew up from the floor. As the flames died down, a figure in a black cloak and horned hood appeared.

"Maleficent!" Goofy exclaimed.

"No way!" Sora gasped.

"Maleficent?" Rena whispered to Adrea, "The Witch of Darkness? I thought that Sora, Donald and Goofy defeated her a year ago!"

"They did." Adrea responded.

"Well, well, well." Maleficent laughed, "If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder and his pitiful lackeys!"

"She's got alot of nerve saying that." Adrea whispered, "Since they defeated her."

"What!" Donald hissed at Maleficent."Now you'll deal with me!"

The duck leaped at Maleficent and went right through her.

"All in good time." Maleficent laughed, "I promise you'll be able to partake in my vengance. But you must be patient."

"What do you want here, Maleficent?" Minnie hissed.

"I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However it's a bit to 'bright' for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every roomwith my personal touch of darkness."

Maleficent began to reach out to the Cornerstone, but it pushed her hand back with a force field.

"You'd better stop that right now if you know what's good for you!"

"But if being headless is what you want, then by all means continue." Adrea hissed at the witch.

"Ooh, how frightening, two girls are going to try and stop me?" Maleficent growled, as she glared at Adrea and Rena. "Very well, I'll stop... Just as soon as this castle belongs to me!"

Maleficent vanishedand her evil laugh rang out all around them.

"What a hag!" Sora sighed.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before!"the Queen moaned, "I looked through all of the books in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue!"

"We should asked someone who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!"Goofy exclaimed.

"Merlin the Wizard!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yes!" Minnie laughed, "That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess.Lets ask him!"

"We saw him in Hallow Bastion, right?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah." Rena responded, "You three go ahead. Adrea and I will stay her with the Queen."

"Okay." Sora said. "Let's go!"

After the trio left, Rena began to inspect the thorns.

"So why did you two stay behind?" Minnie asked.

"Well, we stayed to protect you from any Heartless that might get in." Adrea said.

"And also because any kind of trip with those three can make you go crazy!" Rena laughed.

A strange goo trickled down the thorns. Rena was about to touch it, when Merlin, Sora, Donald and Goofy appeared in a puff of white, sparkling clouds.

"I'd better have a look for myself." Merlin said, walking over to the crystal. "Oh, yes...Interesting..."

"What is it Merlin?" Minnie asked.

"This is not good." Merlin said. "In fact, I'm afraid that this is very serious."

He turned, cleared his throat and with a wave of his hand, a silver, black and white door appeared next to him.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"My boy, that is the gateway into a special world." Merlin said. "Someone is this world could be responsible for what's happening to the castle. Of that, I'm certain"

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed.

"We knew you could do it Merlin!" Goofy laughed.

"Then we should goget him!" Sora said, walking towards the door.

"What a minute!" Merlin exclaimed, "The perpetrators must be stopped, yes. But there is something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there is another dooridentical to this one. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger."

"Now listen carefully,Sora, Adrea and Rena." he continued. "You must find the door, and when you do, all three of you must lock the door with your Keyblades. And not one at a time, but at the same time."

"Got it!" Rena exclaimed.

"You can count on us!" Donald laughed.

"There is something else you must know." Merlin said, "This world is very special. While you're there, the nature of that world might tempt you to do something dark. You must resist at all costs!"

"What do you mean?" Adrea asked.

"You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you!"

Sora opened the door and the five of them walked through the open doorway.


	26. Timeless River, Part 1

"Woah!" Rena exclaimed, as she was thrown out of the door.

She hit the ground with a tud. Shaking her head, she looked around and found the Cornerstone of Light sitting on some bricks.

Rena stood up and walked over to it. She looked over her shoulder and found the others were also getting up, but something was wrong.

"What's going on!" Sora exclaimed, "Everything's black and white!"

"Say this is kinda like...um..." Donald began to say.

"Deja vu?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah that's it!"

"Have you two been here before or something?" Adrea asked.

A tall black cat, wearing a pair of overalls walked up to them. He had a strange hat on, like a sailor's hat and his tail seemed longer then it should have been.

"Hey you!" the cat exclaimed. "Seen any bad guys around here?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each then pointed at the cat.

"Why I oughta...Bah! I don't have time to deal with punks like you! So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!"

The cat walked off towards the base of the hill.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Sora moaned, rubing his the back of his head. "What was that for, Rena!"

"Sora, you count judge a book by it's cover!" Rena proteseted.

"What?"

"Oh, gosh! Nevermind."

"We should follow him!" Donald exclaimed.

"What would the point of that be?"

"If he gets away, we'll never find the other door!"

"Yeah, one thing though." Rena pointed out. "He didn't reconize us at all, other then being new to town."

"He could be pretending not to notice us!" Sora exclaimed, "To throw us off his trail! He's got to be our villain."

"Why do I even bother?"

"Come on!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran down the hill, in the direction that Pete had gone. Rena and Adrea shurgged and ran after them.

They followed the path, and came out at the side of a river. A small dock sat on the egde of the river, and Pete stood on it. The cat seemed to be waiting for something, but Rena had no idea what it might have been.

"Pete!" Sora yelled, taking out his keyblade.

"What's with you squirts?" Pete asked, "Got some kind of bone to pick with me?"

"More then one!"

"Them's fighting words"

* * *

In the distance, Rena heard the sound of a whistle. She turned back towards the hill, as Pete walked back towards the path. Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to block Adrea, Rena and the path up the hill.

"Not so fast!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Donald added.

The four started to fight, hitting each other and sometimes themselves. Rena sighed, then she and Adrea ran into the battle to stop the fighting.

"Stop it!" Adrea shouted, grabbing Donald and Goofy and pinning both to the ground.

"This is no way to find out the truth in any matter!" Rena said. "Now all of you stop!"

"But he's evil!" Sora exclaimed, running at Pete.

Rena pointed at Sora's feet and a blast of ice froze him to the ground. He had been running, of course, so with the sudden stop he fell face first into the grass.

"I told you to stop, Sora."

"Ow..."

"Are you okay, Captain Pete?" Rena asked, walking to the injured cat.

"What's those punks' beef with me anyway!" Pete asked, sitting on the ground. "Hmm...who are you all? Are you new around here?"

"Oh, cut the act already!" Sora snarled, as he pushed himself up and spat some grass out of his mouth.

The sound of the whistle came again.

"Woah!" Pete exclaimed, getting up. He had stood up too fast and his back made a crack sound. "Ooh, Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Rena asked, helping him to sit down again.

"You know...something doesn't seem quite right..." Goofy said, "You sure you're Pete?"

"Well, of COURSE I'm Pete." Pete hissed, pushing Rena back to the others. "I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see?"

He waves a fist at Sora, Donald and Goofy, and his back cracked again.

"Got it? Hit the road!" Pete continued. "I gotta find the runt that stole my boat!"

"Gwarsh, maybe we made a mistake." Goofy said to the others.

"Why do you think, we tired to stop the fighting?" Adrea asked.

"Well, I'm starting to think the same thing." Sora sighed, crossing his arms. "He hasn't even called any Heartless..."

"So you three should apologize to Captain Pete!" Rena hissed.

"Sorry for attacking ya like that, Capt'n Pete." Goofy said, turning to the cat.

"Oh yeah?" Pete growled, "Well, if you three are really sorry, then go find my steamboat!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Sora spattered.

* * *

They walked back up the hill. At the top they stoped near the Cornerstone and began to talk.

"I thought for sure that Pete was the bad guy!" Sora sighed.

"Yeah, but see that would just be too easy." Adrea remarked.

"Come on, fellas." Goofy said, "We'd better try and find that steamboat."

"I guess we DID say we would..." Sora moaned.

"Hey, we have a door to find!" Doanld exclaimed.

"Oh right!"

"I don't see any doors, other then our door." Rena said.

"What's that?" Sora asked, pointing to something behind them.

A strange sort of window was floating in midair just a little farther away. They walked over to it, and found that the view was block by a curtain.

"Can't see anything..." Sora said.

Donald walked over to the side of the window and pulled a rope.The curtains moved aside so they could see through it.

* * *

It was the top of Cornerstone hill. Heartless were floating into other windows, then the windows vanished. The silver door appeared and it bounced and jumped and let open, and they saw Rena fall out of the door.

"Woah!" Rena excalimed.

"Hey, there's the Cornerstone of Light!" Goofy exclaimed.

Sora walked over to the crystal, then looked at himself.

"What's going on?" Sora gasped. "Everything's black and white!"

"Hey this is kinda like...um..." Donald said.

"Deja vu?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Have you been here before or something?" Adrea asked.

* * *

"What was that!" Rena coughed, as the curtains closed.

"Heartless goin' out..." Sora pondered.

"And us, coming in." Adrea finished.

"What do you think it means?"

Donald pulled the rope again, but the curtains didn't move. Rena turned and found the four windows that the Heartless had escaped into.

"Guys," she said over her shoulder. "We should get rid of the Heartless before we do anything else."

"Then what do we do?" Donald asked.

"We'll worry about that when we come to it." Adrea said. "So which one do we pick?"

"This one, I guess." Sora said, pointing to the window to the far left.


	27. Timeless River, Part 2

They jumped through the window and came out onto a construction site. Rena looked towards the ground and found they were atleast ten floors up in the air on a wooden platform.

"What're they building?" Sora asked.

"An appartment building...?" Rena replied.

"Look out!" Goofy exclaimed.

Rena looked up and tried to roll to one side. But she wasn't quick enough and a hammer-like Heartless pinned her to the platform. The Heartless was thrown off and fell to the ground far below.

Someone held their hand out to Rena and helped her up. She looked around to find King Mickey had helped her up, and was now bashing some Heartless with a metal pole.

"The King!" Goofy gasped.

The King leaped off the top of another Heartless and landed on a supporting beam above. He looked down at them and waved to them before he ran off.

"Gee, he seems kinda different somehow..." Goofy pondered.

"Duh!" Rena said, taking out her Keyblade. "Are you all just going to stand there, or are you gonna help me defeat the Heartless!"

Adrea took out her own Keyblade and leaped at one of the Hammer Frame Heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy leaped at another, and soon the platform began to shake.

"What's happening!" Donald exclaimed.

"The platform must be weak!" Adrea responded, taking out a Heartless. "We've got to finish this battle, now! Rena, we'll have to use antipode!"

Rena leaped to land next to Adrea, and they held their hands together. With all their power, they let lose the power of Antipode. All the Heartless vanished, and Mickey ran up to them.

The King shoke hands with all five of them, waved to them then ran off again.

"Hey, look!" Goofy exclaimed.

Another window with a curtain had appeared. They walked over to it, and Donald pulled the rope.

* * *

Maleficent and Pete were arguing about something, but they couldn't hear what it was, then they heard Maleficent speaking.

"You absolute idiot!" the witch hissed. "You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more...you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of mow, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes! Usless imbecile..."

Maleficent turned and walked out of the small room, leaving Pete to stare after her.

"But-but...but...I..." Pete moaned.

* * *

In a flash of light, the five of them were standing on Cornerstone Hill again.

"What---?" Sora gasped.

"Somebody sure was angry..." Goofy pondered.

"I don't understand." Donald sighed.

"Let's just try to clear up the Heartless problem first." Adrea said, walking towards the next window. "Cornerstone Hill is okay, but we've got three more spots to check."

* * *

They jumped through the next window and the appeared in some sort of miniture town. There was a tower in the center of the town, that was as tall as they were.

"What the-!" Adrea gasped.

"The town's shrunk!" Sora exclaimed.

'King of the Obvious.' Rena thought to herself as she crossed her arms, then saying out loud. "We should be looking out for the houses and townfolk, as well as any Heartless. It wouldn't be good if we stepped on someone important, or worse destroyed the whole town."

"Hey, look at the toy canons!" Sora laughed, not paying attention to Rena. "I wonder if they can hurt us or not..."

Sora peeked into one of the small windows of the tower. Suddenly, a small puff of smoke blew out of the window and Sora jumped back, rubbing his eyes.

"Ow!" he moaned. "That hurt!"

"What did they do?" Adrea asked.

"They shot my eye with a canon ball."

"Serves you right, for scaring them." Rena laughed. "You've got to think before you look inside something, Sora."

"You don't have any room to talk." Adrea whispered to Rena. "Including that time with the clams."

"I didn't ask for you to make fun of me, Adrea." Rena moaned. "I was simply trying to teach Sora from my mistakes..."

"It's the King!" Goofy exclaimed.

Rena and Adrea turned to see Mickey on the other side of the stone wall waving at them.

"What'd you think he's trying to say?" Sora wondered. Behind him, a Heartless flew right towards him. Rena leaped at the Heartless, before it reached Sora.

"Umm...Perhaps that your about to be hit in the head by a Heartless!" Rena exclaimed, jumping and kicking a flying Heartless out of it's flight path.

"Nah...Oh wait...!"

"Duh, Sora!" Rena moaned, taking out her keyblade and bashing some Hammer Frames that had jumped over the wall.

"They're trying to destroy the town!" Adrea coughed, throwing back some Heartless as they flew towards a house. "We've got to protect it!"

"I've got an idea! Everyone get down!"

Rena dashed back to the center of the town and she leaped on top of the tower, which activated the canons. All the Heartless were shot with the canons and they vanished.

"Alright!" Sora laughed, walking over to Rena and hugging her. "Good job!"

'Oh gosh! Too close!' Rena thought in her head. She could feel her face getting warm in embaressment.

Mickey jumped over the remaining buildings, shoke hands with each of them, waved then ran off again.

"That was weird." Sora said, looking around. "Oh look!"

Rena turned to find another window with a curtain. The five of them walked over to it, and this time Rena pulled the rope.

* * *

They could see Pete through the window. He had his arms crossed and he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Aw, for cryin' out loud..." Pete moaned. "She didn't have to go and say that. Okay I mighta messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more thins then useless...Why, when I was starting out..."

Pete sighed, and looked down at the floor.

"Oh I miss the good ol' days...What I wouldn't do to go back in time..." Pete sniffed. "What I wouldn't give..."

Pete turned around and there was a black, white and silver door standing behind him. He got up, walked over to it and opened the door. A blinding light shined through the door way.

"Say, I think that's my..." Pete exclaimed.

The five of them were back on Cornerstone Hill.

* * *

"A door?" Sora asked.

"It looks familiar..." Donald pondered.

"It looks like that door that Merlin magic'd up." Goofy said.

"That's because it is." Adrea sighed. "But if it is the same door, it'll come straight here, right?"

"I think so..." Rena sighed. "Let's just check out the next area first."

The leaped through the window and found themselves standing on a street. A little farther away from them, a tall building was burning with white and gray flames. The building was swaying back and forwards and seemed to almost be screaming for help.

* * *

"Fire!" Sora exclaimed, as he, Donald and Goofy ran towards the building.

"He really wants to be king of the obvious today, doesn't he?" Adrea sighed. "Rena take the building, I'll watch your back."

"Right!" Rena replied, running towards the building.

Rena found an opened door on the side of the building and she ran inside. Her Keyblade appeared in her hand, and she began to throw ice at ever little bit of fire that she found.

She ran around each floor of the building, putting our the fire as she went. As she reached the top of the last staircase, the stairs gave way and fell to the floor below.

"Oh snap!" Rena coughed, covering her mouth and nose with her hand. "It's getting hard to breathe!"

Rena got most of the fire out, then she found a ladder leading up to the roof. She climbed up and looked around on the top of the building. It had stopped wobbling but Rena found at least seven Heartless trying to beat the ceiling in.

"Stop it!" she warned, running at them but they took no notice of her. "Fine have it your way!"

She hacked all the Heartless off the roof and they fell to their death on the street far below. Out of nowhere, an Aeroplane Heartless hit Rena from behind, sending her over the egde of the roof.


	28. Timeless River, Part 3

She let her Keyblade go as she found a legde for her to grab. Rena looked over her shoulder down below and found her Keyblade had been broken and reverted into a splintered stick.

Rena looked to her left and right and found a water drain running from the roof to the ground. It seemed to be to far for her to grab without letting go of the legde, so she decided against it.

"My ice magic won't do much for me here..." she mumbled. "Maybe if I made a slide someho-Woah!"

The brick that she a hold on sliped out of place, and she fell to the ground. She quickly made a barrier of ice around herself, hoping it would protect her from the hard stone road.

The barrier cracked and fell to pieces as it hit the street. Rena hit the ground and had the wind knocked out of her. She sat up and coughed out some gray liquid.

"Rena!" Adrea gasped. "Your coughing blood!"

"It's better to cough out the blood, than having a broken neck though." Rena coughed. "What happened down here?"

"We got attacked again, some Heartless fell from the roof and vanished into the darkness before they even hit the ground."

"You okay, Rena?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, Goofy. I'm fine." Rena sighed.

"You look like crap though." Adrea laughed. "Do you think you need a healing spell?"

"If I did I would have done it by now."

"Then why do you look like crap?" Sora asked, walking up with Donald.

"Cause my Keyblade broke..."

"It broke!" Donald exclaimed. "But I thought the Keyblade could never be broken!"

"Right, the Keyblade that Sora has. Not the Keyblade of Ice."

"Keyblade of Ice?" Sora asked.

"Gosh! Don't you know anything!" Adrea sighed, walking off to the side of the street.

"Is there anyway to repair it?"

"If I can get the Keychain and keep it from being broken, yes." Rena replied.

"Oh, yeah we found another window."

"You did?" Adrea asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you look into it?"

"Yeah..."

"Fine...You can tell us later."

Adrea handed Rena a Snowflake Keychain. She put it into her pocket and the five of them went out onto Cornerstone Hill. They went into the last window and found themselves standing in a living room.

"It must be Christmas here." Rena sighed, nodding to the christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"I don't think they're going to have a very merry Christmas though." Adrea coughed.

Rena turned to the center of the room. A strange black hole appeared and began to suck in the air and items all around the room. The king was trying to push the furniture away from the hole, but wasn't strong enough by himself.

"Oh...crud."

"We've got to help him!" Sora exclaimed.

They fought the Heartless, and plugged the hole again and again, until the hole vanished. Mickey shoke each of their hands, then he waved and left again.

"Okay, that's the last of them." Sora sighed. "Now all we have to do is find Pete!"

"Easier said then done, Sora." Adrea said.

"There's another window." Rena said, nodding to the other side of the room.

They walked over to it, and Donald pulled the rope.

They could see Pete and Maleficent were looking at the silver door that had appeared before for Pete.

"Listen well." Maleficent said, turning to Pete. "On the other side of that portal, they're about to began the construction of that wretched castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all it's power still contained!"

"The Cornerstone...of Light?" Pete asked.

"Yes!" Maleficent hissed, "That cursed sphere is the very thing that keeps us from entering the castle."

"Oh."

"You know what must be done?"

"Uh..."

"Go then. Now is the time for you to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail me again!"

Maleficent walked out of the room, leaving Pete to ponder about what he was to do.

"Don't fail her again...let's see..." Pete thought for a moment, then his ears perked up. "That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!"

"But first," he said, opening the silver door. "I gotta get my old boat!"

The five of them found themselves back on Cornerstone Hill.

"So it was Pete after all!" Sora exclaimed.

"He tricked us!" Donald hissed.

"But something still isn't right..." Goofy sighed.

"Well, the Pete we met here had an attitude...but he didn't seem like a bad guy." Sora concluded.

"You might want to look at that sign over there." Rena said nodding to the sign next to the fence.

"Only if you've still got problems in your head about this, that is." Adrea added.

The three looked and they gasped. Standing next to the sign and laughing to himself, was the real Pete.

"That castle is as good as our's!" Pete laughed, walking down the path to the Waterway

"That's the Pete we know!" Sora growled.

"The bad one!" Donald snarled.

"Oh, no!" Goofy exclaimed, "The Cornerstone!"

"What?" Adrea asked, turning to the center of the hill. "Oh, no..."

Rena turned and found that the stand where the Cornerstone had sat, was empty. The Cornerstone of Light was gone.

"It's gone!" Sora exclaimed, "We've got to hurry, or the castle will fill with darkness!"

Before any of them could move, Captain Pete came up the hill from the Docks, and ran over to the path down to the Waterway.

"Hold it, Pete!" Sora growled.

"No way, small fry!" Captian Pete exclaimed, "I just found the little sneek who stole my boat!"

"Yeah it was you!"

Adrea sighed, walked infront of Sora, and kicked his knee.

"Ow!" Sora hissed, clutching his knee, "What was that- GAH! LEG! BURNING! AH!"

Sora began to roll on the ground, trying to put out the flames on his leg, but it got worse.

"Donald! Goofy! Do something!" he moaned.

"Don't tell me you set him on fire with Greek Fire." Rena coughed, as Donald and Goofy tried to put out the flames.

"Okay, I won't." Adrea laughed, turning to Captain Pete, "Captain Pete! Come back!"

Captain Pete was running down the hill towards the Waterway. Adrea and Rena looked at each, then to the other three. They looked at each other, shrugged, then ran after Captian Pete.

At the foot of the hill, they found both Petes' were facing each other.

"Wait!" Captain Pete hissed, "That's my boat!"

"Shuddup!" Pete hissed, punching the captain.

Captain Pete fell to the ground and Adrea and Rena ran past him and faced the real Pete.

"You're not going anywhere, Pete!" Adrea hissed.

"Ha!" Pete laughed, "I'd like see you try and stop me!"

Pete leaped onto the cage that was hooked to the large steamboat. Inside the cage was the Cornerstone of Light.

"Rena, throw some ice at him!" Adrea exclaimed.

Rena threw an ice block at Pete, but she missed by just a few inches. The steam boat slowly began to chug down the river.

"After him!" Sora exclaimed behind them. Sora, Donald and Goofy came running down from the hill.

"Ha!" Pete laughed, "You couldn't follow me if you tired!"

Pete grabbed something and threw it at them. Sora shot the object back and the boat pulled back to the shore.

"Quick!"

They began to break the bars, one at a time. Rena couldn't do anything except keep Pete occupied.

"Adrea!" Rena exclaimed, "Do you think you could melt the bars?"

"If we did Antipode...But it's too risky!" Adrea replied.

"Not if I make your targets!"

Rena ran and leaped onto the side of the cage. As she began to form ice cyrstals around the bars, the boat began to move again.

"Adrea, do it now!" Rena yelled.

"But your still there!" Adrea hissed.

"Do it!"

Adrea shot ten fire balls at the cage. Rena leaped off the cage and into the water. She broke through the water to the air, and found that the others were running after Pete.

"Well...I should probably wait here with the boat..." she said outloud as she swam to the shore. "They can take care of Pete on their own...Then again, if Adrea and Sora are alone, then they can't lock the door when they find it..."

"Ow!" Captain Pete hissed, as he rubbed his nose.

Adrea, Sora, Donald and Goofy ran into the clearing and found that Pete was laughing at his past self.

"Ha!" Pete exclaimed. "Your still wet behind the ear!"

"You know, I've had just about enough of your smart mouth attitude!" Adrea hissed, leaping into the middle of the fight. "If you don't get out of here in the next five seconds, I'll blown you to bits!"

"Ha! And why should I do that? You're so small, I could beat you in one hit!"

"Small?"

"Yeah! You're so short that I could step on you and not even feel you!"

Adrea glared at him for a moment, then in a flash of purple light, she had changed. She was completly black, her skin, her clothes, her hair (well her hair was black to began with) all jet black, except her eyes which blazed a purple light.

"Sora!" Rena gasped, as she ran up to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Why are you just-"

Rena looked towards the center of the clearing. A black creature was fighting Pete. The creature didn't seem to be using any weapons, except it's claws.

"What is that?" Rena gaged.

"That would be Adrea..." Sora spattered.

"Adrea!"

"Yeah."

"How the crap is she doing that!"

"You'd have to ask her yourself. Because I only saw a flash of light, and she went from her normal self to that...creature."

'Flash of light?' Rena thought to herself.

Adrea slashed, kicked, hit, tore, scratched, clawed and bashed Pete, till he was on the ground, but even then she didn't stop her attacks.

"Adrea! Stop!" Rena shouted.

Adrea turned to Rena and she growled in a deep roar. Rena took a step back, she had never seen Adrea like this before.

Adrea leaped towards them, but in mid air she reverted back to herself. She hit the ground and looked around, as if she had been stundded.

"What the-?" she said, "What was that?"

"I told you!" Pete laughed, "You couldn't defeat me by yourself!"

"Give me one more try and I'll knock that grin off your sorry face!"

Pete laughed, but Rena wasn't impressed. She walked right up to Pete until they were just a few inches away from each other. They glared at each other for a long minute, then out of nowhere, Sora threw Pete to the ground.

"Ow!" Pete hissed.

Pete got up, ran a little farther away from them, and a silver, black and white door appeared. He opened the door and walked through it.

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed.

"Got it!" Sora replied, pointing the Keyblade at the lock. Nothing happened. "What's wrong?"

"You've got to use all three of our Keyblades." Adrea sighed, walking up to Sora. "And at the moment we can't, since Rena broke her Keyblade."

"It wasn't my fault." Rena sighed.

Rena took her Keychain out of her pocket, and she looked at it for a moment. She grabbed a thin, metal pole just from the ground, and she hooked the Keychain onto it.

There was a flash of light. A moment later, Rena was no longer holding a metal pole, but her old Keyblade again.

"Now?" Adrea asked.

"Now." Rena replied.

The three Keyblade Masters pointed their weapons at the door, and the door faded away into dust. On the ground where the door had been, were two small balls of light. One, was a small pendent with a blue liquid inside. The other was a black and white Keychain shaped like the steering wheel from a ship.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Captain Pete asked, "Who _was_ that guy? And why did _you_ turn into a monster?"

"The thing about the monster, I don't have a clue about." Rena said. "As for the other guy-"

"Hello! That creep was-" Sora began to say, but Goofy put his hand over Sora's mouth. "-_you from the future!_"

"Sora, that's a secret!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Secret? What kinda secret?" Captain Pete asked. "Oh, nevermind. Sorry I put you guys through all this trouble."

"Just try not to make a habit out of it." Adrea sighed.

"Oh, no. I won't!" Captain Pete insisted, "And to show you my appreciation, I'll let you guys pilot my steamboat. Best craft on the river! My deck mate Mickey's late anyways."

They went back to the ship, drove around in it for a little while, then returned the Cornerstone of Light to the stand.

"Well, the castle should be safe now." Adrea gasped.

"I guess we'd better head back." Sora laughed.

"But as long as we're here..." Donald said.

"Donald!" Sora and Goofy exclaimed.

"What?"

Sora and Goofy dragged Donald to the silver, black and white door. Rena opened the doors, and they threw Donald back through the doorway. Then they went in after him, then Adrea and Rena made sure that the door was closed as they left the black and white world.

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, my computer has been getting fixed for the past few days cause it had a virus. And I would have done the ruler bars like I usually do, except the button hasn't been working today.**


	29. Port Royal, Part 1

They walked out of the doorway and entered into a large chamber. There were none of the black vines and thorns climbing across the walls. And the Cornerstone of Light glowed with a dim light.

Rena looked over the group and found that they were all back to their original colors, instead of black and white.

Queen Minnie, Merlin, Chip and Dale were looking at the Cornerstone. As Sora closed the silver doors, Minnie and Merlin turned to them.

"Welcome back!" Minnie exclaimed. "Because of your bravery and efforts, the castle has been saved from the darkness. Thank you so much for what you've done!"

"Good work, you guys!" the two chipmunks laughed.

"Now I do hope that you didn't do anything reckless while you there." Merlin said.

"Of course not!" Donald laughed.

Sora, Goofy, Adrea and Rena giggled at Donald's reply. Donald turned towards the stairs and exclaimed: "Daisy!"

The four of them turned as well, and found a duck in a purple dress walking towards them.

"Daisy! I'm back!" Doanld laughed, running to the other duck.

"Who's that?" Sora asked Goofy.

"Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart." Goofy replied.

"Really..."

"Donald! You forgot about our date again!" Daisy exclaimed. "You'd better have a good excuse _this _time!"

"But, Daisy...I" Donald began to explain.

"I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while!"

Donald looked over his shoulder at the other four.

"Guys!" he hissed. Then he looked towards the silver door again.

"Donald..." Merlin warned.

"Just be a minute!" Donald said, bowing to Merlin. He sprinted for the door, but Daisy caught him before he could touch the handle.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Donald exclaimed, sprinting around the room, with Daisy on his heels.

The others all laughed, then Minnie exclaimed: "Oh, look!"

They stoped laughing and looked at the Cornerstone. It was glowing with the same light as the other items had in the other worlds.

Sora vanished along with the Cornerstone. A moment later they came back again, and Sora seemed rather smug about something.

"Daisy, we need Donald for a little while longer." Sora said, as Daisy and Donald walked up.

"How _much_ longer?" Daisy hissed.

"Um, well..."

"I'll be back soon Daisy." Donald reassured her.

"Don't you worry, Queen Minnie." Goofy said. "We'll return."

"Please tell the king that we're still looking for him!" Sora said.

"I will." Minnie replied.

"See you soon!" Dale laughed.

"Think wisely!" Merlin said.

After they flew through space for a few hours, the landed on top of a stone wall. Adrea walked to the egde of the wall and looked out into the night. She could tell that they were on a shore, but what shore, she had no idea.

"This place is kinda...different." Sora said.

"It looks like the pictures from that old book at home." Adrea said to Rena, "You know, the one about the pirates."

"Which one? All the books you read were about pirates." Rena laughed.

That was true. Since Adrea could read, she had been the most interested into piracy and they ways of the sea. She hadn't taken much thought into anything important for a princess.

Suddenly, there were many screams coming from the town down towards the harbour.

"Something's up!" Sora exclaimed.

"Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"More likely thet Heartless!" Rena pointed out.

"One one way to find out then!" Adrea laughed, running down the stairs towards the harbour.

They ran down the stairs and came out into the harbour. Standing near a long dock was Pete and twenty pirates. One of the pirates had a short scraggly beard and he wore a black jacket almost like the members of the Organization did. A black hat sat on his head, and his eyes seemed to be glazed over almost as if he were dead.

"Pete!" Sora hissed, taking out his Keyblade. "What are you doing here!"

"See there? I knew it!" Pete said to the pirate in the black jacket. "Those are the punks I was tellin' ya about!"

"Who are you calling punks?"

"It's Sora, Donald, Goofy, Adrea and Rena to you!" Rena exclaimed, pointing her Keyblade at Pete. "And don't forget it!"

"That we won't." the pirate hissed, "And we'll engrave it onto your tombstone, to be sure."

"Haha!" Pete laughed, "I like your style."

"Men, half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest, bring me that medallion!"

"Aye!" the other pirates exclaimed. Half of them left while the others surrounded the five of them.

"Aww, we only get to beat a few of you?" Adrea asked.

The pirate in black laughed, as they began to fight. Adrea slashed at ever pirate she could reach, but nothing worked. The five of them were pressed back to back with each, with their failure to defeat the pirates.

"It's no use!" Sora gasped.

"Aye, whaddya expect?" one of the pirates laughed. The moon came out from behind the clouds and all the pirates turned into decaying skeletons.

"Hey, watch out!" Pete exclaimed, "They can see ya! Stay away from their magic!"

"What for?"

"Weren't ya listenin' to me before?"

"Hey Pete, thanks for the tip!" Adrea laughed,

They began to fight again. All the pirates vanished into dust and the group of five turned to Pete and the piarte in black.

"This ain't over yet!" Pete growled. Then he and the pirate ran down the dock and out of sight.

"If Pete's here, then there's work to be done." Sora said.

"And that pirate looked pretty mean, too..." Goofy said.

"He was the captain." Adrea sighed.

"How could you tell if he was or not?" Sora asked.

"Trust me, I know." Adrea said.

"Maybe we can take that pirate ship for a spin!"

The others all looked shocked at Sora.

"I'm kidding!" Sora laughed. "Weren't those guys heading into town?"

"Yeah. We should make sure that they don't find the treasure they were looking for." Rena said. "Who knows what could happen?"

They ran into the town and saw a pirate running past them. Pulled over his shoulder was a girl, who was beating the pirate's back and yelling things like: "Where are you taking me!" and "Let me go! Help!"

Before they could run after the pirate, a young man wearing a brown jacket and pants and a white shirt ran past them. His brown hair was pulled back and his eyes were chocolate brown.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted. "Stop! Come back here you pirate!"

They ran after them and found that the man was surrounded by a small band of Heartless.

"Wh-what are these things!" he exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Rena cried, kicking a Heartless away from the man. "We'll deal with them! Take cover!"

"Thank you!" the man exclaimed, running through the Heartless and towards the harbour.

They fought with the Heartless, until none remained. The young man came back a moment later.

"That was amazing!" the man laughed, "My own fencing skills are not to be ashamed of...but I've never faced monsters such as those before."

"You really think we're that good?" Sora pondered.

"Did you find your friend?" Donald asked.

"I was too late." the man replied, "But I must save her! Would you help me?"

"Of course!" Sora exclaimed, "I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, Adrea and Rena."

"And I'm William Turner. But you can call me Will."

"Okay, Will." Adrea said, "Let's go!"

"We've got to get to the docks!"

They ran through town and ran down the pier to find that a black ship with black sails was sailing away.

"We're too late..." Will moaned. "Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed and I'll never be able to find her..."

"Then she's long gone!" a voice said from the large ship beside them. "The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate."

They looked up and found a tall man watching them from the ship. He was diffidently a pirate. Maybe a captain who had been over thrown by his crew.

He wore blue pants, a white shirt, a brown jacket, a red bandana over his jet black hair and a black hat as well.

"Watch this, he'll say that he's a pirate and a captain." Adrea whispered to Rena.

"You..." Will said. "What are you doing on the Interceptor? She's off limits to civilians."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm going to commandeer her, then." the pirate said. "She'll make a fine pirate ship."

"A pirate!" Sora exclaimed.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."

"See?" Adrea whispered to Rena. "Now, he'll refuse to help because he doesn't see any profit in it for him."

"Take me with you." Will said, "Help me to find the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this and your debt's repaid."

"You'll have to win fair lady's heart on your own, mate." Sparrow replied, "I see no profit in it for me."

"C'mon, Captian!" Sora excalimed.

"So, you can sail her, all on your own?" Will asked.

"Now, he will accept." Adrea whispered.

"You've a point there." the pirate said, pushing a thin board onto the egde of the ship. One end leaned onto the ship while the other was on the dock. Jack walked down the board and onto the dock.

"Thanks, Sparrow." Will said.

"CAPTAIN Sparrow."

"I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, Adrea and Rena." Sora said.

"And I'm Will Turner." Will said.

"That would be short for William, I imagine." Jack said, turning to Will. "No doubt a name from your father, eh?"

"Yes."

"Well then, Mr. Turner." Jack laughed, "You get us ready to make way. I've some effects to liberate."

"Aye-aye. But hurry."

"Naturally."

Will climbed onto the ship. Donald and Goofy turned to Sora.

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed.

"You really wanna be a pirate?" Goofy asked.

"O-of course not!" Sora spattered, crossing his arms.

"What do you make of this Will?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Rena said.

"We only just met him." Adrea said.

"Hmm..." Jack said. "I think my luck's about to change."

They set sail into the darkness of the world. Jack was using some sort of a compass to lead them to the Black Pearl.

"Why are you fixated on that compass?" Will asked Jack.

"It'll be she that leads us to Isla de Muerta, where Barbossa's headed." Jack replied, "Savvy?"

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"Ah, lad..." Jack sighed. "He and I once had our eyes on a treasure, Aztec gold. 'Twas hidden on the Isle de Muerta. But he turned traitor and stole my ship."

"So he must be after the treasure..." Rena said.

"Treasure's already his. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for treacherous spoils. But I'll be taking back what is mine, the Black Pearl."

Adrea sat on the floor of the ship, below the others. She hadn't bothered to listen to what they were saying. Sora and Rena came down and walked over to the other end of the ship, that got her attention.

They both leaned against the railing of the ship, looking out to sea. They were talking about something, but Adrea couldn't tell what it was.

She sneeked around them and she hid behind some barrels. She couldn't see them, but she could hear what they were saying.

"Where did you come from?" Sora was asking.

"Adrea and I came from a city called Moon Castle." Rena replied. "I think it was the only place where the moon was full every night."

"I came from Destiny Islands."

"Did you like it there?"

"It was my home, how could I not like it?"

"You seem to be fine away from it."

"Yeah. I know that it's okay now, and my friend is there...she's still waiting for me and Riku to come home..."

"Riku?"

"My best friend. He's like a brother to me."

"He sounds nice. Do you know where he is?"

"I have no idea..."

"I hope you find him."

"Thanks...Did you have any friends in your home?"

"I...I never had much time for friends, other then Adrea."

"You were really busy in your city, eh?"

"You could say that."

Sora was about to ask something else when Captain Jack called down to them.

"Come on! We're there!" he called.

'So that was it.' Adrea thought to herself. 'Riku helped us with Roxas, because he was trying to bring Sora back...But who is the female friend of Sora, that's waiting for him on Destiny Island?'


	30. Port Royal, Part 2

They walked off the ship onto a rock cliff. Adrea was the first off, then Jack and Will, Rena, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Right. You lads, stay here." Jack said, turning to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Young Turner and I shall rescue the lady."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed as Jack turned away. "What about us?"

"You're to guard the ship, o' course. It's a task given to only the bravest of pirates."

"Well...All right..."

"Guard her well!"

"Wait a second, Jack." Adrea hissed, walking up the captain. Then in a low voice she spoke to the pirate. "Guarding the ship is a job given to only the weakest and dumbest pirates of a ship."

"Aye. How did you figure that out?"

"Let's just say, I know my way around with pirates."

"And you don't want to guard the ship?"

"You can't make me stay and do; if that's what you mean."

"Ah..." Jack sighed, then he said to the others, "On second thought, Adrea shall go with Turner and I."

"Don't worry." Adrea whispered to Rena. "If we don't come back within...ten minutes, come after us."

"Right." Rena replied.

Adrea, Jack and Will ran down the cliff and entered into a cave. They walked through the darkness, each having their weapons out and ready to fight.

They came into a large chamber without being found. As they sneeked into a cave off the side of the path, they could see the pirates of the Black Pearl. They were standing upon mountains of gold, silver and rare jewels.

In the center of the room, was a stone chest. Captain Barbossa stood on one side of the chest, while on the other side was the young girl that had been kidnapped, Elizabeth.

Her long ginger hair was dried out, and her brown eyes full of fear. Her dress was the color of freshly picked wheat, but it was so wet with water that it was more brown then yellow.

"Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this!" Barbossa laughed, holding up a gold medallion that was strung on a piece of leather. "And now, the blood shall be repaid! And we'll be free of this curse forever!"

Sora led the way into the cave. They came to the mouth of the cave, when they saw Will and Elizabeth running out of the cave.

"Quick, they're after us!" Will exclaimed.

Ten pirates came out of the cave. Rena put up a wall of ice to stop them, but they began to break the ice to splinters.

"Get to the ship!" Sora said to Will and Elizabeth. "We'll hold them off."

"Alright." Will said, "We'll light a signal flare!"

Will and Elizabeth ran down the cliff side to the ship. As Sora turned back towards the pirates, the ice wall had broken and Rena was on the ground, trying to freeze the pirates to the ground.

Sora took his Keyblade out and slashed the pirates to dust. As he defeated the pirates, more and more came.

"Give us a break!" Sora moaned, slashing another pirate.

Before he could do anything else, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Rena were surrounded by a wall of fire.

A figure leaped through the fire, and Sora could see that it was Adrea. Her hair was slightly tangled, but other then that she was fine.

"Sora! The signal!" Donald exclaimed.

They all looked into the sky and saw a red light fly into the sky.

"That's a flare signal!" Adrea exclaimed. She let the fire drop down to the ground enough for the others to go through. "You three go! Rena and I will take care of the pirates."

"Right!" Sora said, running down the cliff with Donald and Goofy close behind him.

"Antipode?"

"Antipode." Rena replied, getting to her feet.

Adrea lost her control over the fire wall, and the pirates came towards them. They held their right hands up, then their magic flew out and the pirates melted away into water.

"We should go now." Adrea laughed, "If there are anymore pirates, they'll come and try to stop us from leaving."

They ran onto the ship, where the others were waiting. Sora looked towards the cave, then he looked at Will.

"Where's Jack?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Will and Adrea sighed.

"And now, the blood shall be repaid! And we'll be free of this curse forever!" Barbossa laughed.

Will began to search for a way to get Elizabeth out of the chamber, whitout being caught.

"No! Not yet." Jack hissed. "Wait for the opportune moment."

"When it's the greatest porfit for you?" Will asked.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Stya here...and try not to do anything stupid."

He began to walk away. Will took an oar from the ground and hit Jack in the head. The pirate hit the ground, unconscious.

"Will! You didn't have to do that!" Adrea hissed.

"Yes, I did." Will said, throwing the oar aside. "I didn't trust him."

Adrea kept looking towards the stone chest. Barbossa took a knife and cut Elizabeth's palm. He pressed the medallion into her hand, so it would be stained with her blood.

"Begun by blood..." Barbossa said, "...By blood undone."

Elizabeth dropped the medallion into the chest with the other pieces of the treasure. Barbossa held out his hand waiting for any signs of it coming back to life. The when nothing happened, he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and snarled at her.

"You! Maid!" he snarled, "Was your father William Turner!"

"No." Elizabeth replied.

Barbossa kicked her off the pile of gold, and threw the medallion at her.

"I don't understand!" one of the pirates said.

"What's going on?" said another.

"Who broght that wench here?" said a third.

"She said her name was Turner!"

"Come on! Why isn't it working?" said a forth.

"Get on with it!" said another.

Elizabeth picked up the gold medallion, just as Will managed to get to her. He led her out of the chamber, and as they escaped behind the pirates, Barbossa saw them.

"You there!" he exclaimed, "The medallion! Get after them, you ingrates!"

As Will and Elizabeth vanished into the cave, Adrea leaped out between the path and the pirates.

"You're not going anywhere!" she exclaimed, putting up a wall of fire. The pirates just walked through the fire, not even getting burned. "Oh, crud."

"I had to do it." Will sighed. "Jack is no fairy-tale pirate. The real ones aren't to be trusted."

"But did you really have to knock him out?" Adrea asked.

"You would have done the same thing; if it had been someone you loved that you were trying to rescue."

"Well, the five of us will set sail for Port Royal." Rena said. "Will, you should help Elizabeth with her hand."

Will and Elizabeth went below deck, and Adrea began to sail towards Port Royal. Rena kept look out behind them, while Sora, Donald and Goofy looked on the sides of the ship.

"See anything?" Adrea asked, steering the ship towards the north.

"No..." Rena replied. "Wait, what's that!"

"Hold the wheel a second."

Rena took the wheel and Adrea looked through the telescope. It was big, black and heading right for them. It was the Black Pearl.

"Snap!" Adrea hissed. "Sora, Donald, Goofy! We've got visitors!"

Will and Elizabeth came out from below deck and they came up to where they could see the Black Pearl. Sora, Donald and Goofy came up as well.

"I wonder what Jack would do..." Sora sighed.

"I'm not sure." Will replied, "I suppose...he'd run for it."

A canon fired from the appoarching ship, and the metal ball missed the ship by inches.

"Sounds good to me!"

Another canon went off, only this time they were hit. Everyone lost their balance and Will fell over backwards into the sea.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried.

Another hit, they all tired to keep balance, but Sora fell over.

"Hit the deck!" Adrea exclaimed.

Another hit. Sora noticed something on the ground and he picked it up. It was the medallion.

"We'll just have to fight!" he said, getting up, and taking out his Keyblade.


	31. Port Royal, Part 3

Adrea leaped to her feet and brought the Interceptor to a dead stop. They all ran down the stairs onto the deck, and waited as the Black Pearl stopped beside them.

As the black ship stopped, ten pirates leaped over the railing and onto the Interceptor. Just as the the pirates surrounded them, Elizabeth ran for safety below deck.

"Give us the medallion!" one of them hissed, lunging at Sora.

Sora leaped over the pirate, keeping a tight hold on the gold coin. As they all began to fight, the pirates on the Black Pearl began to shoot canon balls at them. Adrea ran to one of their own canons, and with the snap of her fingers, the fuse was lit.

The iron ball flew into the air, and brought down a few of the enemy pirates. Just as she turned to join in the battle again, she saw that Rena and Sora were fighting one of the larger pirates, who was trying to go back to the other ship.

"Don't let him get away!" Rena exclaimed, "He's got the medallion!"

Adrea ran at the pirate and kicked his bone leg. She had expected him to go up into flames, which he did and he dropped the medallion. Adrea grabbed the coin and leaped out of the way as another pirate came at her.

There was a flash of blue light, and Sora was now wearing a blue outfit, with a white flame design. He was floating just a few inches above the wooden deck, and he seemed to glade across the deck, shooting pirates as he went.

Donald was nowhere to be seen, but Goofy was just a few feet away.

'Okay, so he didn't go into Valor Form...' Adrea thought to herself, 'Maybe that blue pendant from Disney Castle gave him a new form...'

They fought the pirates, until no more came on. As the four of them came to the center of the deck, Sora changed back into the black outfit, and Donald appeared next to Goofy.

"Hooray!" Donald laughed.

"We beat the pirates!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, did you now, laddie?" a rough voice asked from behind them.

The five of them whirled around to find Barbossa and the whole of his crew had managed to get onto the ship. Beside the evil captain, was Elizabeth and Jack.

"Jack!" Adrea exclaimed.

"Now then," Barbossa said, stepping towards Adrea. "I'll be having back that medallion, lass. Unless you think it's more important then your life."

"Barbossa!" a voice exclaimed. "Go one step farther and I'll blow your head clear off your shoulders!"

They all turned to see Will standing on the railing of the Interceptor. He had a single-fire pistol in his right hand and was pointing it at Barbossa's head.

"Go ahead boy! Shoot!" Barbossa laughed. "We can't die!"

"You can't..." Will said, lowering the pistol, then in a swift movement brought it up to his own head. "But I can!"

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped.

"My name is Will Turner!" Will exclaimed, "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs through my veins!"

All the pirates, except for Jack, stared at Will in shock. Adrea could understand that they'd be shocked about him holding a gun to his own head; but what was this all about his father?

"On my words, do as I say." Will demanded, "Or I'll pull this trigger and be lost into Davy Jones' locker."

"Name your terms..." Barbossa sighed, "...Mr. Turner."

"Release Elizabeth...and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Adrea and Rena as well!"

Adrea noticed that Jack was trying to get Will's attention. Most likely wanting Will to set him free as well.

"Anythin' else?"

"Leave now!"

"Agreed." Barbossa said, bowing to Will. "We'll leave...But the Heartless stay!"

Adrea caught sight of Pete, sneeking up behind Will with an oar in his hands. Silently, she made a barrier of fire around Will, so nothing could touch him.

Pete swung the oar to hit Will in the head, but the oar burned to ash the moment it touched the invisible fire barrier.

"What's this?" Barbossa exclaimed, "Some sor' o' magic?"

"Seems like it." Pete said. "And jugding by how the oar turned to ash, I'd say that the black haired punk is the little witch that created it."

"Ah, the one they called, Adrea." Barbossa laughed. "Guess, we'll just have to take her with us."

"Ha!" Adrea laughed, "You couldn't get me to do anything for you!"

"You sure about that, lass?"

Two of the pirates grabbed Rena and held her in a standing position. Adrea saw that they had hold of her arms and her legs, so she couldn't use her Keyblade or kicked them. A third pirate came over from the Black Pearl and he had a bottle of black liquid.

"Get your hands off me!" Rena hissed, trying to break free from the pirates.

"No!" Adrea yelled, "Wait!"

"Aye, lass?" Barbossa asked.

"Fine. You win. I'll lower the barrier..." Adrea groaned, lowering the barrier. "But you better not touch my sister!"

"Aye, lass." Barbossa replied. "_I_ won't."

The pirate who had the bottle of liquid, rammed the mouth of the glass bottle into Rena's mouth and forced the contents down her throat. The pirates let Rena go.

She stood shaking for a few seconds, then she fell to her kness. She gasped for air, then she hit the ground and stopped moving.

"No!" Sora and Adrea yelled, running to Rena.

"Rena!" Donald exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Rena, come on!" Adrea moaned, holding Rena's hand. "You can't die!"

"Rena..." Sora moaned.

Rena vanished into a black portal. Adrea lunged herself at Barbossa, with her Keyblade ready to strike him down.

A few of the pirates pinned her down. Some other pirates had grabbed Will and taken him to the Black Pearl.

The pirates tied Adrea's hands behind her back. They did the same to Sora, Donald and Goofy and put them all, along with Elizabeth and Jack into the small room below deck.

"Good work, Barbossa!" Pete laughed from above deck. "Who knew that it'd be this easy?"

"That's the last time that I'll ever trust a pirate!" Sora yelled.

"Barbossa, you coward!" Elizabeth snarled. "How could you kill an innocent child!"

"Captain!" a pirate called, "The powder kegs are in place."

"Then I bid ye farewell!" Barbossa laughed.

Adrea heard all the pirates and Pete leave the Interceptor. The Black Pearl must have sailed away by the time she managed to free her hands from the thick, scratchy rope. All though she didn't get up, she was waiting for the moment that Jack would break free.

"What do we do, now!" Sora exclaimed.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" Donald moaned.

"Why struggle, mate?" Jack asked. "A pirate knows when to surrender."

"Are you serious?" Sora exclaimed, "I can't give up with Rena's killer on the loose!"

"An average pirate, anyway."

Jack had managed to cut his way out of the rope. He pushed himself up and turned to Sora. Adrea also stood up, and began to untie the others.

"First, we've got to get rid of that gunpowder!" he exclaimed, "I'm not about to lose this ship!"

"I still don't plan to trust a pirate again." Sora sighed.

"Wise policy, lad."

"Come on!" Adrea exclaimed, as she finished untieing Sora. "If I'm the only one going up there to get the gunpowder off, then I'm fine with it!"

Elizabeth stayed below deck, while the others ran outside to throw the five large barrels into the water. As soon as the last one hit the water, Jack ran to the wheel and began to bring the ship around.

"That's the second time, I've had to watch that man sail off with my ship." Jack hissed. "But I'll be havin' her back, soon enough."

Jack brought the ship back to Isle de Muerta. They set out onto the cliff, and Elizabeth came off too.

"You stay with the ship, lass." Jack said to Elizabeth.

"I'll do no such thing!" Elizabeth gasped. "Will could die in there!"

"Dear William is fine. Trust me."

"I am not a fool, Jack."

"Then trust me instead!" Sora said.

"Sora...Alright." Elizabeth sighed, "I'm trusting you four, to bring Will back safely."

"Don't worry." Adrea laughed, "We will. As soon as I get my revenge!"

Without another word, Adrea ran down the cliff side. She had forgotten her duty as Sora's Guardian. The only thing on her mind was to kill Barbossa and make him pay for Rena's death.

"Now, let's be tryin' this again!" Barbossa said from the top of the pile of coins. "The last of the Aztec gold has been restored. And now-" Barbossa pointed a short knife at Will, who was now awake. "-for the blood to be repaid, to rid us of this curse forever. This time for sure!"

"And then I'll murder you in cold blood!" a young female voice shouted from the enterance.

The pirates in the large chamber stood aside, so that Barbossa could see the intruder. It was Adrea, followed by Jack, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Ahoy!" Sora exclaimed, "Treasure and revenge, mateys!"

"Not possible." Barbossa gasped.

"Not probable!" Donald corrected, "We're alive and we're pirates!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said.

"Adrea!" Adrea said.

"Sora!" Sora added.

"Donald!" Donald exclaimed.

"Goofy, too!" Goofy finished.

"So you want to play pirate?" Barbossa laughed. "Best save your playacting for the nursery! Get them!"

They fought the pirates off without much effort. Adrea had gotten onto the pile of treasure to Will and the stone chest.

"Thank you!" Will sighed.

"Where's Jack?" Sora asked, looking around.

"There he is!" Adrea exclaimed

Jack and Barbossa were fighting with their long thin swords. Each throwing a hit at each other at random points.

"Jack! Get him!" Sora exclaimed.

Just as Jack looked around, Barbossa plunged his blade into Jack's heart.

"Jack!" Adrea yelled. She looked aorund quickly, then as a last choice, she took a piece of the Aztec gold in the stone chest.

"You're a fool, Jack Sparrow." Barbossa laughed. "There isn't anything that can help you no-WHAT!"

Adrea had leaped into the spot of light just behind Jack. As she and Jack both stepped into the light, they both changed into decomposing skeletons. The clothes that both had been wearing, were torn and burned.

Jack took out from his pocket a piece of Aztec gold. Adrea took out her Keyblade as Barbossa began to back away. Her Keyblade had changed from the black metal, to a skeleton design made. She wasn't sure, but it looked like the bones were real.

"You can't win if it's two against one." Jack laughed. "We have twice the strength that you do!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Will stayed back as the three began to battle. After a while, Will ran onto the top of the pile to the stone chest, and took the knife from the chest.

Adrea handed Jack her medallion, and at the same time she took his single-shot pistol. As soon as she had seen Will catch the two coins, she pointed the gun and shot Barbossa clear in his heart.

"You stole Jack's pistol, to shoot me." Barbossa laughed, "How many times must I say it, that I can't die!"

"Laugh all you want Barbossa!" Will said, cutting his hand with the knife, and pressing the two coins into his hand. He dropped the two coins into the chest, but because they were in the shadows, they didn't change.

Barbossa gasped, and pulled his jacket open to show his white shirt was quickly staining with blood.

"I feel..." he sighed, looking up at Adrea. "...Cold..."

He fell over into the shallow pool of water that surrouned the stone chest. Adrea tossed Jack's pistol into the water, then she left the room without another word to any of them.

She walked all the way back to the Interceptor, where she found Elizabeth was still waiting.

"Did you find him?" she asked.

"He's coming." Adrea sighed.

As she stood on the cliff face, the others came up.

"So, what now, Jack?" Will asked.

"Whatever I want." Jack replied, "Since the Pearl is mine again."

"That she is." Will said.

"Aye."

"Thank you, Jack." Will said, raising his hand. Jack backed away a little.

"Didn't want you to hittin' me again, mate." Jack laughed.

"Jack," Sora said, "Good luck."

"And remember to be good!" Donald exclaimed.

"And with that, I'm off!" Jack exclaimed, turning to Black Pearl.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, running past Jack and hugging Will.

"Good for them." Sora sighed.

Jack took out his compass, and it glowed and floated into the air. Sora vanished for a moment, then he came back, looking both happy and shocked. Jack's compass appeared in his hand.

"You know..." Adrea sighed, "For a minute there...I was afriad that we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure!"

"Yup. Me, too." Goofy replied.

"What!" Donald exclaimed.

**Snowfur: Well, there you go. Something for you to all curse me with.**

**Adrea: Let me go, Sora! I'll kill her!**

**Sora: Adrea, you can't go and kill the author!**

**Adrea: And why can't I!**

**Sora: Becuase then she'll never finish the story...?**

**Adrea: But she killed her own character!**

**Snowfur: Reguardless, you can't go off and kill me. I won't allow it. I am the author after all and I can make you do anything! And also to my fans, I'm sorry that I didn't get this in yesterday, I meant to but then I forgot.**

**Snowfur: I bet that you're all wondering if Rena is really dead or not, you'll just have to wait until the next update. Sorry!**

**Snowfur: And also to my friend Lark: I'm sorry, but I had to lie about the ending so you wouldn't get annoyed with me and make me change it.**

**Snowfur: Next update should be around september 7 or 8. If it is any later, then feel free to beat me in the head with a stick.**

**Adrea: Who is she talking to?**

**Sora: How should I know? I'm the Keyblade Master, not the author!**


	32. Agrabah

Adrea didn't come out of her room, even when Sora called to her. She had gotten her revenge on Barbossa, but Rena was still gone.

"Adrea, come on!" Sora moaned from the other side of the door. "At least say something!"

"Go away, Sora!" Adrea yelled, with tears running down her face. "I don't feel like talking to you!"

"It wasn't you fault-"

"Yes it was!" Adrea stopped him in mid sentence. "If I had made a deal with Barbossa, to get Rena in exchange for Will, none of this would have happened!"

Sora didn't say anything. He went into his own room and sat on the small bed. He had liked Rena so much, and he was gonna tell her that when they got to the next world, then she was gone. His heart was broken, shattered to bits, not knowing where any of the pieces went.

"Sora! Adrea! We're there!" Donald called from the hallway.

Sora got to his feet and left his room. He went down to the end of the hall and opened the hatch, to find that they had landed just outside a tall white stone wall. The wall seemed to be in the middle of a desert.

"Is this...Agrabah?" he asked.

"Sure looks like it." Goofy said. "I wonder how Aladdin n' Jasmine are doin'?"

"We should go and find them." Sora said, "Maybe Riku is with them."

"And the King!" Donald added.

"Keep dreaming you guys." Adrea said, stepping outside into the heat of the desert sun. "If anything, we should hope that Pete, or the Orginization, isn't here."

"Huh?"

"If Pete's here...then the Heartless are here..." she sighed, as the four of them walked through the streets of the city. "And if the Orginization is here, then there is no way in telling which of them is Rena..."

"Rena!" Sora exclaimed, "What are you talking about!"

"That bottle had a strange potion in it, allowing anyone who drinks it, to become a Heartless." Adrea snarled, "Rena had a strong heart and will...so most likely, she is a not only a Heartless, but a Nobody as well."

"What? But I thought that, that liquid was-"

"Poison?" Adrea cut Sora off. "Not likely. That potion is called Serenity Kiss. It has the same effect as having a heart of darkness, even if it is pure light."

"So, Rena is still alive...But she's a Heartless?"

"And possibly a Nobody"

"And you know all of this, how?"

"I do have a brain, you know!"

"Uh oh!" Goofy exclaimed, "It's...um...It's Iago!"

Adrea whirled around to see that Sora, Donald and Goofy had surrouned a red parrot.

"Gosh!" Adrea sighed, "Can't you see anything right! It's a parrot!"

"But-" Sora began to say.

"Haha!" the parrot laughed, "So, Sora got himself a girlfriend, huh?"

"What the-!" Adrea exclaimed. "It talked!"

"What? You've never seen a talking parrot?"

"What are you doing here, Iago?" Sora demanded.

"I've changed my ways, and I'd like to speak to Aladdin and Jasmine, to make up for what I did."

"I bet that you're just trying to set up another trap for Jasmine!"

"No! I'm not the old evil bird I was a year ago! I've turned a new feather! I'm finished with evil! No more scams. I promise!"

"Bet that's your new scam."

"You gotta believe me!"

"Let's go!" Donald said.

"Hey! I was in that lamp with Jafar, remember!" Iago exclaimed, "Well, after I escaped, some things happened and..."

"So you're free as a bird, huh?" Sora asked.

"Have fun with that!" Donald siad.

"No!" Iago sighed, "I want to apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine. Couldn't you guys put a good word in for me?"

"Sure we could!" Adrea said, "_Can't_ we Sora?"

"But-" Sora began to say

"Look out!" Iago exclaimed.

Adrea leaped to the right, just in time to avoid an attack from some Luna Bandit Heartless. Adrea looked hard at each of them, then she sighed.

"I can't tell if any of them is, Rena!" she moaned.

"But we can't just stand here and let them kill us!" Sora hissed. "And we can't get away now! We're surrounded!"

Adrea looked around, they were surrouned from all sides, no way of escape. Adrea thought for a second, but she couldn't think of anything to get them out of this mess without destroying some of the Heartless.

Iago began to yell and fly around, above the Heartless. As he passed by some pots and boxes, they fell and hit the Heartless, knocking them out. He did this until they had an escape route into a back alley.

"This way!" Adrea exclaimed, running down the alley.

The others followed her, and they stopped as they came to the palace.

"We would have been goners," Adrea gasped. "If Iago hadn't helped us. Don't you think that we owe him?"

"I guess we do, now..." Sora sighed.

"Perfect!" Iago exclaimed.

"But you'll have to make up with Aladdin and Jasmine on your own. Be on your best behavior, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Where IS Aladdin anyways?" Goofy asked.

"Or more importanly," Adrea began. "Who is Aladdin?"

"He's our friend from our first adventure." Donald explained.

"Anyway, he's most likely to be in the Palace." Iago said.

"Then, let's go!" Sora exclaimed, running towards the palace gates.

They ran after him, past the gates and into a courtyard. Adrea looked around. This was the first place that she had seen thick grass growing in the desert. They walked along the sandstone path, to where a young woman stood.

She had her back turned to them. The most that Adrea could make out of her, was her teal pants, shirt and her braided, black hair.

"Jasmine!" Sora laughed.

"Sora!" the girl laughed, turning around, "Donald! Goofy! It's so good to see you!"

Adrea stood a little farther away, but Jasmine hadn't noticed her yet.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you before." Jasmine sighed, "You helped Aladdin defeat Jafar, and save Agrabah."

"It's all in a day's work." Sora laughed, "But, it looks like the Heartless are back again."

Jasmine nodded, but she didn't have any words to the answer.

"Anything that we can do to help?" Sora asked.

"I think we're fine for now." Jasmine said.

"Ya always got Aladdin to protect ya." Goofy laughed.

"He...hasn't been himself lately."

"Because of the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure." Jasmine sighed, "Usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometimes...he just seems sad. He leaves the palace and goes off on his own all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?"

"Maybe he's got a secret girlfriend!" Iago exclaimed, flying out from behind Adrea. "I can find out who she is!"

"You bonehead!" Adrea hissed, grabing the parrot. "Sora told you to be on your best behavior!"

"Iago!" Jasmine hissed. "And who is this girl! She looks like Jafar!"

"What!" Adrea exclaimed, "I don't know who Jafar is! And even if I did, I can tell you right now, that I'm not related to him!"

"A likely story! Guards!" Jasmine exclaimed. Two tall men grabbed Adrea and dragged her out of the courtyard. They threw her onto the street, and closed the gate behind them.

"Snap..." Adrea growled, looking at Iago. "Look at the mess you've gotten me into now!"

"Abu!" a voice exclaimed.

Adrea looked up just in time to see a small monkey leap onto her head. She pulled the monkey off, and as she stood up, and black haired man ran up to her.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped, taking the monkey, "He keeps getting away from me."

"That's ok." Adrea replied, picking up the black lamp that had fallen from the monkey's paws. "Is this your lamp?"

Iago hit the ground like a dive bomb and began to shake. The man shook his head, and as he took it, a smaller man ran up and snatched it.

"If you can not control that animal, then put it on a leash!" he hissed, walking away with the black lamp.

"Sorry!" the first man called.

"Aladdin!" Sora laughed, running up.

"Sora?" the man asked. "Hey! I havn't seen you in a while!"

Adrea turned to see Sora, Donald and Goofy walking up. As they came up Adrea walked towards the main street.

"Adrea? Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"We seem to have everything under control here." Adrea replied, not bothering to stop. "I'll be in the ship."

Adrea walked back through the city. She went out of the gates, and climbed into the ship. She went into her room, closed the door, lied down on the bed, and fell asleep.

**For those of you who might be wondering. Yes, I am skipping most of Agrabah. And for good reason. Nothing happens, other then another keyhole gets locked, so it doesn't matter! And the bit this chapter has the only good bit of Agrabah in it! Next update should be on the 8th or the 9th.**


	33. A Prophecy?

Adrea opened her eyes to see that everything around her was dark. She was in a forest of some sort, but could only see the out lines of the trees. She walked towards the bright moon that she could see through the mass of trees.

She came into a clearing, where the moon shined clearly through the branches. Adrea looked at herself, to find she was wearing a vampire costume. A black cloak was wrapped around her, with a black suit under it.

She looked around the clearing. Four wide trees stood in the small expanse, each with a strange symbol on the front of it. One was a colorful egg, one was some sort of a bird, the third was a red, white and blue flag and the last was a christmas tree.

In the center of the clearing, a body was stretched out on the short gray grass. Adrea pushed the corpse over and gasped when she found it to be Rena. Her blue jacket was torn in places, her hair was ruffled and her face was scratched.

Before Adrea could do anything for her sister, she heard someone coming from the trees infront of her. She turned and ran into the shadows as two figures came out into the clearing.

The first was a tall walking, talking skeleton wearing a black suit. The second was a girl with long red hair. Her skin seemed to have been sewn together to make her whole. Her dress was the same, but it was pale orange and red unstead of gray.

"See Jack?" the girl asked. "I told you I found someone here!"

"She's been poisoned." the skeleton replied, bending down to look more closly at Rena. "I think if we can make an anti-poison, she might live. Do you think you can make the potion, Sally?"

"Yes, I think I have enough herbs."

"Then let's get her to Dr. Finkelstein's Lab."

The skeleton lifted Rena off the ground and they disappeared into the forest. Adrea ran after them, trying to find out what they were going to do, but she became lost in the darkness.

"Adrea!" Sora's voice exclaimed. "Wake up!"

"Wha-!" Adrea gasped, sitting up in her bed.

"We need your help!" Sora yelled through the door. "Come on!"

Adrea got to her feet, came out into the hall and followed Sora back into the city. They ran through the streets and came to the palace, where Adrea found Aladdin, Goofy and Donald frozen in pure ice cyrstals.

"What the heck happened!" Adrea exclaimed.

"We were attacked," Sora explained. "By two Heartless. One with power over fire, the other-"

"-Over ice." a voice laughed. "I knew that by doing this I could get this witch out into the open!"

Adrea whirled around, to find that the path back into the maze of the city was blocked by Pete. Beside him were two Heartless. One was red and had a black staff. The other was blue and had a white staff.

"These two should take care of you two in no time!" Pete laughed.

The two Heartless both threw a wave of magic at them. Adrea pulled Sora down and made a fire barrier around them. The ice melted as it touched the hot flames, but the fire went right through and burned Adrea's hand.

"Darn!" Adrea hissed, casting a healing spell on her burned hand. "It won't heal!"

A wave of ice put out the flame barrier, leaving Adrea and Sora in the open for an attack. Adrea didn't stand much of a chance against the fire Heartless, but she had an advantage over the ice Heartless.

She leaped at the blue creature and shot a fireball at the white staff, which melted. The ice Heartless hissed something, then melted into a puddle of water.

"Sora!" Adrea yelled. "You have to take care of the fire one!"

"But I'm not-"

"You have to! I don't stand a chance against it!"

Sora took out his Keyblade and shot some small ice chunks at it. The fire creature began to die away, but then it healed itself.

"Shoot the staff!" Adrea exclaimed, melting the ice that incased Aladdin, Goofy and Donald.

Sore did so, and the staff vanished into steam. The fire Heartless exploded, leaving just a few small pieces of red cloth.

"Haha!" Pete laughed, "Just because _those_ Heartless didn't finish you off, the Heartless that _Jafar _will turn into will!"

Something in the air caught Adrea's eye. She looked up to see a blue dot and a purple dot coming towards the palace.

"What's that?" Adrea asked pointing upwards.

All at once, the specks vanished, then a blue genie appeared out of nowhere beside Pete.

"I'm HOME!" the genie exclaimed. "Al! It's been eons!"

Aladdin, Goofy and Donald pulled themselves lose from the melting ice. The genie hugged Pete.

"Al, you princely little muffin, you!" the genie laughed, teleporting higher into the air. "Cosmic travel can be lonely without a friend."

"To think that I left you forlorn and Genie-less...Oh, the HUMANITY!" the genie continued to rant on.

"Uh, Genie?" Aladdin asked walking up to the blue genie.

"Hey, Al, have you been puttin' on weight?" Genie asked, "Aw, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the palace now!"

Genie split himself in two.

"Aladdin!" one said in Jasmine's voice.

"Jasmine!" the other said in Aladdin's voice.

The two hugged each other, then turned back into full Genie.

"Wait, tell me. Am I being a pest?" Genie asked Pete. "Just a big blue pest? Aw, who cares, Al! I'm just so happy to SEE you!"

"Genie!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Uh?" Genie asked, looking at Aladdin. "Oops!"

"You havn't seen the last of me! I'll get you yet!" Pete snarled. He vanished, and Adrea saw to shining objects where he had been.

She walked over to them and picked up a black lamp and the one thing she had hoped not to find, the Snowflake Keychain.

Adrea put the cyrstal in her pocket, then handed the lamp to Aladdin.

"We should put this in the dungeon." he said. "No one will find it there."

"Princess Jasmine." Iago said as the princess came over to them from the palace gate. "I promise that you regret givin' me another chance. Please?"

"Jasmine, you sure you want this pigeon in the coop?" Genie asked.

"I think Iago has shown that he means well." Jasmine replied.

"Yeah, your probably right."

"Besides how much trouble can one noisy bird cause?" Sora asked.

"You might have a point there."

"What happens now, Sora?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, it's great to see you all again..." Sora sighed. "But we've still got to find Riku and the King. I guess we'll be going on."

"Hope you find 'em." Genie said.

"Me, too..."

"Abu!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Stop him!"

Adrea turned just in time to see Sora, Donald and Goofy fall into a pile, in attempt to catch the brown monkey. Abu slipped out from under them and leaped onto Adrea's shoulder and handed her a red jewel.

"He must have taken it from the cave!" Aladdin gasped.

"Well...It's here already so we shouldn't-" Adrea began to say.

The jewel glowed and floated out of her hand. Then it and Sora vanished, then a moment later he reappeared with the jewel in his hand.

"A new path is open..." Sora sighed. "I guess this is good-bye for now."

"Come back to visit again." Aladdin said.

"We'll be waiting." Jasmine giggled.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Adrea walked back to the ship. As Adrea shut the door and turned around she found that Sora was watching her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your arm is still hurt." he replied.

"I know."

"Then why don't you heal it?"

"Because only someone with great power over ice can do that."

"And we still havn't found any traces of Rena..."

"We'll find something." Adrea replied.

'If that place in my dream is real...then that's where Rena is...'


	34. Halloween Town, Part 1

Adrea stood at her window looking out into space. It had been decided that they would go to the next world, without so much as making sure Adrea was okay with it.

Adrea went out into the hall and waited for the ship to stop. But it didn't. Sora, Donald and Goofy ran down the stairs and as they reached the hatch, the door opened and they all fell out of the ship.

Adrea hit the hard ground with a thud. She picked herself up and looked around to make sure the others were alright.

But as she looked around, she found that they were in a graveyard. It was night time. The moon was full and hung above a strange curled hill. In the distance she could see a forest.

But out of the new world, her own friends were the most shocking sights. Sora was some sort of a demon most likely, but still with his big black clown shoes she wasn't too sure.

Goofy was a clown, a shadow clown, no doubt. Donald was a mummy, wrapped in aged cloth. Adrea herself was a vampire, with a black cloak drapped over her shoulders.

"What's with the costumes?" she asked.

"Well..." Sora sighed, getting to his feet. "That sign over there says we're in Halloween Town."

"It looks like Hallowee...Wha?" Donald began to say. He looked behind Adrea.

She turned to see a small town. But it didn't look like it was getting ready for Halloween. Along the street going into the center of the city, were orange Christmas light blubs.

"Woah!" Goofy exclaimed.

Adrea turned around to see a ghost dog floating around Sora's feet.

"Zero!" Sora laughed. "How've you been boy?"

The ghost dog barked then floated towards the town.

"Let's follow him!" Sora said. "He might know where Jack is!"

They entered into the town square. In the middle of the cobblestone clearing was a fountian with green water. There was a old and broken guillotine standing on the other side of the area.

There was also a large building at the top of a hill just a little farther away. But the one thing that had caught Adrea's eyes was a lanch pad sitting in the square.

"What's that for?" Adrea asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before." Sora said.

"Wait...What's that?" Donald asked.

They listened and Adrea could hear the sound of bells. She looked up into the sky and found a strange sleigh appoarching the landing spot.

"It's Jack!" Sora laughed.

The sleigh landed on the lanch pad, and Adrea could see that the raindeer that pulled the sleigh were skeletons.

A tall walking, talking skeleton stepped out of the Halloween sleigh. Adrea realized that it was the same skeleton from her dream.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy!" Jack laughed. "Welcome back, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas?" Adrea asked.

"Don't you mean, 'Happy Halloween'?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Jack sighed. "Halloween greetings are for, Jack Skellington, that Pumpkin King. Seems that you've brought a friend with you."

"I'm Adrea." Adrea said. "Don't bother saying your name again, I got it the first time."

"Ah, well, I'm not the same Jack as I used to be." Jack explained to the toehr three. "I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year, but I need Sandy Claws blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town."

Jack walked around to the other side of the sleigh, which gave Sora, Donald, Goofy and Adrea time to talk for a moment.

"Sandy Claws?" Sora asked.

"I think he means Santa Claus." Goofy said.

"Aren't the decorations wonderful?" Jack asked. "This year, Halloween Town is going to handle Christmas too! But first, we have to visit Sally. She's been making something that no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without. Come along, I'll show you!"

"A Halloween Town Christmas..." Sora pondered. "Wanna check it out?"

"We're here anyway." Adrea said, walking after Jack. "Better have a look incase the Heartless come."

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

They followed Jack into the building. Inside, Adrea found that it was a laboratory. There was a steel table that had different metal parts linked together to form a skeleton.

One the other side of the room was an old man. Most likely a half-demon or something since he had a long, wide mouth. But he sat in a wheelchair.

"Hello, Doctor." Jack said. "Where's Sally?"

"Jack, can't you see that I'm in the middle of an experiment?" the man replied.

Adrea turned to see that three young children had entered into the room, carrying a large machine part. One was dressed as a red devil, the youngest was dressed as a skeleton and the oldest and only girl of the three was a witch.

"This thing is really heavy!" the one in red coughed.

"Then lets tose it!" the witch exclaimed.

"If you do, you'll be in big trouble!" the man hissed. "Now bring it over here!"

"Heave-ho!" the three exclaimed, throwing the machine.

It hit the table with a crash and all the pieces exploded with the amount of a force from the part.

The three children laughed and ran out the door as Sally walked in.

"Imbeciles! Now my experiment is ruined!"

"Sally, did you finish it?" Jack asked the red head. "I want to show it to my good friends."

"I'm sorry Jack, I need a little more time." Sally sighed.

"Oh, well that's alright. Just so long as it's ready by Christmas."

"But...Jack..."

"I'd best be off. I have to get Sandy Claws, right away!" Jack said, walking towards the door. "Wonderful seeing you again. Good-bye for now!"

Jack left, closing the door behind him.

"Get Santa...?" Sora pondered.

"Please, Sora." Sally said. "I'm afraid something terrible will happen if he goes through with this."

"You can say that again!" Donald exlaimed.

"Sora?" Goofy asked.

Jack came back, snapping Sora out of his daze.

"Are those strange-looking fellows in the town square with you?" Jack asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked. "What 'fellows'?"

"You know. Those ones that wanted to spoil Halloween AND Christmas." Jack replied, scratching his head. "What were they called again...Heartless?"

"They're not with us." Adrea replied. "We can get rid of them for you."

"Then we'll go see Santa!" Sora exclaimed.

Adrea looked at him with her 'if you do, I'll break your arm' look.

"But first, the Heartless!" Sora added, trying to avoid her gaze.

They ran out of the building and into the square. A short man was yelling at the Wight Knight Heartless.

"Now hear this, you...you things!" he yelled. "Leave Halloween Town at once...by order of the Mayor! Jack! Where are you? I'm only an elected official, I can't handle this by myself!"

"We're on it Mayor!" Jack exclaimed.

Before any of them could attack even one of the Heartless, Adrea noticed something in her pocket was shining.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, pulling out the Snowflake Keychian.

It glowed blue, then it vanished.

"Wasn't that-" Sora began. "Huh?"

Adrea looked up to see a girl attacking the Heartless. Her brown hair whirled and twisted as she slashed at any Heartless that came near her. Her blue sweater was torn in places, along with her blue pants. In her hand was the Keyblade of Ice.

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

"Rena!" all four of them exclaimed.

The girl turned for a just a second to look at them, then continued to fight. Within just a few moments, all the Heartless were gone.

"Hey!" she laughed, turning to them again. "What took you guys so long?"

"Rena!" Adrea laughed, running to her sister and hugging her. "You're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright." Rena sighed. "Did you think that a potion like that could get rid of me with only the first try?"

"Nah, I knew that you were stronger then that."

"Well," Rena said, pushing herself out of Adrea's grip. "If Jack and Sally hadn't found me in the woods, I would have been a goner."

"Jack and Sally saved you?"

"Yeah," Rena replied. "Jack brought me back here and Sally made the antidote that cured me."

'So, my dream was true after all!' Adrea thought to herself.

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

"Rena." Sora said from the bottom of the stairs. "I'd come over there to greet you, but I'm afraid of what you might do to me."

"What are you talking about?" Rena asked, turning to Sora. "Just because I've been here for a week, helping Jack with his project, doesn't mean I'm gonna do anything to you."

"Oh, that's good." Sora sighed.

"But not even bothering to search for me," Rena said, holding her Keyblade in one hand. "That is a different matter."

"Oh, nuts."

"I'm giving you a three second start." Rena said. "You better run while you have the chance."

Sora bolted towards the graveyard, but not fast enough. Within just a few seconds, Rena had caught up to him and frozen his feet to the ground.

"Rena! Come on!" Sora moaned. "This isn't fair!"

"It's perfectly fair." Rena laughed. "Besides, I don't remember how to make the ice melt."

"WHAT!"

"I'm joking!" Rena laughed, "Adrea is the only one who can make that ice melt. I can't make it go away, even though I have power of ice."

"Adrea, get me out of this ice!"

Adrea snaped her fingers and Sora fell face down on the cobblestone ground.

"I think my nose is broken!" Sora moaned.

"Are those two always like that?" Jack asked walking up to Adrea.

"Only when Sora does something really stupid and almost gets himself killed." Adrea replied. "And that's been alot of the time."

"In any case, Sandy Claws can't relax with all the Heartless around..."

"We could always be bodyguards." Adrea sighed, not indened for Jack's responce. "Or we could-"

"That's it!" Jack exclaimed all at once.

Sora and Rena stopped their playing and looked at Jack.

"What's it?" Sora asked.

"You five can be Sandy's bodyguards!"

"Is he insane?"Adrea whispered to Rena.

"Nope." Rena replied. "Almost always, when ever he gets an idea in his head, he'll do it."

"Darn."


	35. Halloween Town, Part 2

They walked through the forest in single file. Jack led the way followed by Sora, Donald, Goofy, Rena and Adrea.

Rena recognized the clearing that they came to. It was the same one where Jack and Sally had found her. Where the five trees stood.

"Here it is!" Jack exclaimed, stopping at the center tree. "The door to Christmas Town!"

Rena had been in Halloween Town for almost a week and learned almost everything there was to learn about the spooky holiday. But she hadn't known that these trees were portals into different towns.

"The spooks of Halloween can get tiresome year and year." Jack said, turning to the group. "I wanted something new. And I found this! Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders, the likes of which you've never seen! At first I couldn't believe my eyes, everything was so new and exciting!"

Sora seemed to be shaking with excitment. Rena wasn't sure why he was, and she didn't have any idea what on earth this winter holiday was.

"C'mon!" Sora exclaimed, "Just open it!"

Jack opened the door, and Sora ran towards the hallow tree. Adrea and Rena were right on behind him. Sora leaped into the tree and fell down into the ground.

Without thinking to look, Rena leaped in after him. She found herself falling in a whirlwind of snow.

All of a sudden, Rena flew out of the whirlwind and landed on top of Sora. She quickly jumped off and looked around herself.

They were standing on the top of a snow covered hill. Rena could see a small town at the foot of the hill. There were flashing lights strung across the buildings.

A large red brick building stood at the egde of the town. Small people were walking to the brick building and back to a large green building in the middle of the town.

"That's Christmas Town." Jack said.

"Where's Santa?" Sora asked, getting to his feet.

"That's his workshop." Jack explained, pointing to the brick building. "Come on."

They walked down the hill into the village. As they appoarched, Rena found that the people had vanished. When they were almost to the brick building, they found three large boxes.

Sora walked towards the first one, but Rena pulled him back.

"What?" he asked.

Rena's Keyblade appeared in her hand and the three boxes began to shake. The boxes opened and three Heartless leaped out.

"That's what." Adrea replied.

"Look out!" Sora exclaimed.

The Heartless leaped at them. Rena raised her Keyblade and pointed it into the sky. A wave of snow ran through the town, taking the Heartless with it.

"Christmas is in big trouble!" Donald exclaimed.

"We can't let anything happen to Christmas!" Goofy added.

"It would help if we even knew what Christmas _was_." Adrea whispered to Rena.

"That's where Sandy Claws lives." Jack said, pointing to the brick building that stood infront of them.

Jack led the way, with Sora, Donald and Goofy right behind him. Rena rolled her eyes. It wasn't like this 'Santa' was some sort of a great and powerful man, but then again what did she know about Christmas?

They entered into a large living room. A large armchair sat infront of the crackling fire on the other side of the room. The walls were painted warm chestnut, while the floor was pale white.

Standing next to the oak table in the center of the room, was a short old man. He wore a red suit and hat, and a black leather belt as well. He had a long white beard and his brown eyes were filled with kindness.

'Okay...I'm guessing _that's_ Santa.' Rena thought to herself.

"Well, hello." Santa said. "Have you all come to see if you're on my 'nice list?'"

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked up to the man, while Adrea, Rena and Jack stayed back.

"Your name?" Santa asked.

"Um, Sora, sir!" Sora exclaimed.

"Let's see...Sora...Here we go...Well, according to my list Sora..."

He looked back at Sora, who looked as if he were about to explode with joy.

"Seven years ago, you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus...Oh, that is unfortunate."

Sora's joy went out like a lightbulb. He looked now as if he were going to hit himself.

"How about Donald and Goofy?" Donald asked.

Santa looked at his list then smiled and nodded.

"And what about you two?" Santa asked Adrea and Rena.

"Adrea and Rena." Adrea said.

Santa looked over his list, then he frowned and looked back up at them.

"This is strange..." Santa said. "Neither of you are on the 'nice' or 'naughty' lists."

Rena and Adrea looked at each other. Adrea was about to say something when Jack asked Santa: "Am I on the list, too, by any chance? It's me, Jack."

"Jack Skellington!" Santa exclaimed.

There was a loud crash from the next room, and Santa walked towards the door.

"What did you bring this time?" Santa asked.

"This time?" Sora asked Jack.

"It's a long story." Jack replied.

Adrea and Rena ran into the next room. It was the workshop, where three conveyor belts stood, taking brightly colored boxes outside.

Rena looked around, finding a staircase leading up to the upstairs room. She and Adrea creeped up the stairs and found four people were at the top.

Lock, Shock and Barrel were standing infront of a woman in black, Maleficent.

"Why do we have to hide?" Lock whispered, none of them noticing Adrea and Rena.

"Silence!" Maleficent hissed. "That fool Jack brought Sora and those other two with him. Now I can deal with them all at once!"

"What do you want us to do?" Barrel asked.

"Who's there?" Santa exclaimed.

"Busted!" Lock, Shock and Barrel exclaimed.

Maleficent vanished, while Lock took a stone and broke one of the windows. The three leaped out of the window, and into the snow.

Rena leaped down after them, finding that they were making their escape in a...

'A walking bathtub!' Rena thought to herself. 'Now I'm starting to wonder if Halloween Town is more of a circus!'

_WHAM!_

Rena whirled around to see Adrea was face down in the snow.

"Adrea!" Rena cried, helping her sister sit up. "You okay?"

"I stepped on some of the broken glass." Adrea replied. "Go after those three, I can take care of my foot."

"You sure?"

"Go after them before they get away!"

Rena pulled a potion from her pocket and handed it to Adrea. Then she turned and ran up the hill towards the portal to Halloween Town.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

I am so sorry! I didn't mean to take this long with the update, but I've been getting so wrapped in my activities that I was forgetting to write. The next chapter should be (this is only an estimation) on the 5th or the 6th of October.


	36. Halloween Town, Part 3

Rena came to the top of the hill and found that the portal was open. She leaped through it and found herself back in the forest. She saw on the ground was tracks of melting snow.

She followed the tracks all the way to the the curly hill. As she sneeked towards the open valley, she could hear people talking. Rena looked around the egde of the stone wall and saw five people standing at the foot of the hill.

Rena could tell that the three shorter ones were Lock, Shock and Barrel.

There was a tall fat man. He seemed to be made of rough cloth, like a rag doll, but he had an evil laugh which made him sound like a demon of some sort.

Last of all, the tall woman was none other then Maleficent.

* * *

"Do you remember Sora, Donald and Goofy?" Maleficent asked the man.

"Do I remember?" the man laughed, "Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what those three did to me...Uh...What was it that they did to me?"

"Squashed you like a bug!" Shock exclaimed.

"That sounds bad!"

"And Jack helped them!" Lock added

"Even worse!"

"They creamed ya!" Barrel said.

"That's right, that's right!" the man exclaimed. "That's the one thing that I won't be forgetting any time soon! It's the last thing I remember. And it's the only thing I'll remember until I teach those clowns not to mess with Mr. Oogie Boogie!"

"Yes...That's right." Maleficent said. "That's the spirit. And I already have the perfect plan in mind."

Maleficent turned towards the wall where Rena was hiding, but the witch seemed not to have noticed her.

"Have you ever heard of Christmas Town?" Maleficent asked.

There was no reply from Oogie. Maleficent turned around to find that he had fallen over and was sleeping.

"Mr. Oogie!" Lock exclaimed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Shock demanded.

"We want to see how bad you are!" Barrel exclaimed.

"It seems he needs more time to recover." Maleficent sighed. "You three, stay here and keep Sora and the others occupied."

The witch raised her staff and both she and Oogie vanished.

"My Heartless will help you. But do not fail me!" Maleficents voice laughed, as a Strange new Heartless appeared behind the three children.

It was a robot Heartless, with a cage hanging from it's left hand. Rena leaped out from behind the wall and ran towards the three children.

"There they are!" Sora's voice yelled from behind her.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack and Adrea ran into the valley. The three children leaped into the cage and closed the door.

"Stop them!" Shock exclaimed.

"Tie 'em down!" Lock hissed.

"Get 'em!" Barrel laughed.

The Heartless opened the cage and grabbed Lock. The robot stuffed Lock into it's mouth and it changed from black to red.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Adrea and Rena all took out their weapons at the same time. Jack didn't have any weapons, so he just used magic.

The Heartless shot fireballs at them. Adrea bounced them back at the Heartless, who threw them back twice as fast.

All six of them dogded to one side or the other. The fireballs hit the ground and it began to burn like crazy.

"Okay, can't do that." Adrea said.

"What about ice magic?" Rena asked.

"That might work, but I'm not so sure how well."

"You had better make up your minds soon!" Sora exclaimed. "That Heartless isn't gonna stand there forever, waiting for us to make the next move!"

"Wait, Sora, do you think you could use your ice magic?" Rena asked.

"I can try, but I don't know how much help I'd be."

"All I need you to do is boost my ice magic."

"Alright!"

Rena pointed her Keyblade at the Heartless, and Sora touched the tip of his Keyblade to the handle of Rena's.

"Now, use the strongest ice magic you have!" Rena exclaimed.

Sora did so, and Rena shot an ice cube at the Heartless. The Heartless turned black again, and appeared inside the cage.

* * *

Before any of them could do anything, the Heartless pulled Shock from the cage and stuffed her into it's mouth. It changed from black to yellow now, and began to shoot lightning bolts everywhere.

Rena leaped up at the Heartless and slashed it, making it change back from yellow to black. The Heartless took Barrel from the cage now and stuffed the child into it's mouth.

It turned green and it's claws glowed with green flames.

"It's claws are poisoned!" Rena exclaimed.

The Heartless began to swipe at them, missing them only by inches at a time. Adrea dogded under the Heartless and slashed it from behind. Barrel appeared in the cage again.

The Heartless flew higher then any of them could reach and it stuffed all three of the children into it's mouth.

It turned red, with glowing green claws and shot lightning bolts at them.

"That might prove to be a problem!" Sora coughed. "Should we attack from different sides?"

"No, that won't work, the lightning might catch one of us." Adrea said.

"Sora, I have an idea." Jack said.

"Let's hear it." Sora said.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Huh?"

"Trust me."

Jack took Sora's hand and spun him in a tornado of magic. Sora leaped out of the whirlwind and slashed at the Heartless. Jack had gotten on top of the Heartless and was shooting magic at it's hands, to keep it from hitting Sora.

"Tell me again how you ended up here and not somewhere sane?" Adrea asked, turning to Rena.

"You'd have to ask my heart, since it brought me here." Rena replied.

"Right..."

The Heartless fell apart, allowing the three children to fall to the ground. Jack and Sora leaped back as Lock and Shock took a swipe at them.

"That was fun!" Lock exclaimed.

"Let's go and see if Mr. Oogie's ready!" Shock laughed, as the three turned back towards the forest.

"Oogie!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hold it right there!" Rena hissed, grabbing Barrel. "You're not going anywhere!"

Lock ran up to Rena and kicked her leg. Rena fell over, letting Barrel go and the two children escaped.

"Dumb kids!" Rena hissed, rubbing her leg.

"Oogie? Isn't he the one who tried to take over Halloween Town before?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Jack replied. "I hope your all ready for trouble..."

"Don't we have enough trouble already?" Goofy asked.

They ran back down the path to the graveyard where they found Sally running out of the woods towards them.

"Jack!" Sally exclaimed. "Something terrible has happened!"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Oogie's kidnapped Santa Claus!"

"Oh, no!"

"And he's heading for Christmas Town!"

"C'mon Jack!" Sora exclaimed, running past Sally into the forest. "Hurry!"

* * *

They ran through the forest to the tree, where they each leaped in and appeared on the top of the snow covered hill.

"That's smoke!" Adrea gasped, pointing towards the red building.

"Hurry!" Rena exclaimed.

They ran down the path into the city and into the workshop. Rena came out into the back room first, followed shortly by the others.

Just as Sally entered behind them, Oogie leaped out of nowhere and sent Sally to the lower level of the factory. Oogie stood in front of them, on top of one of the conveyor belts.

"Jack Skellington!" Oogie laughed. "So nice of you to drop in!"

"Oogie!" Jack hissed.

"You and I have a score to settle, Jack!" Oogie laughed, "Same goes for your little sidekicks!"

"What are you planning to do with Sandy Claws?" Jack asked.

"Who? Sandy Claws?" Oogie asked. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Oogie walked down to where Santa was and he pulled him up. Adrea and Rena leaped down to where Sally was.

Sally had been a rag doll that was brought to life, but over time her arms and legs kept falling off, so she had been sewn together with leather cord. But the string in her left leg had come undone so it had fallen off.

"Sally, do you think you could throw that close enough to Oogie to distract him for a moment?" Adrea asked.

"I can't, but you could." Sally said, handing her leg to them.

"Hurry!" Adrea said, handing it to Rena. "I'll get Santa!"

Rena ran around to the other side of the conveyor belt and tossed the leg infront of Oogie. Oogie looked at it for just long enough for Adrea to get Santa out of Oogie's grasp.

Adrea took Santa to Sally and told them to hide. She faced Oogie again, who was now surrounded by the group of six.

Oogie ran down the conveyor belt and into the dark hole at the other end. He appeared again on a platform, where he pushed a button.

* * *

A force field appeared on either side of the conveyor belt, which began to move towards the hole that Rena was closer to. She turned around to see that there was not a hole, but a wall of spikes.

"Oh, nuts..." Rena sighed.

She and Adrea turned and ran towards the other hole, but found that there were boxes coming out of it. Adrea leaped over the boxes and threw one at Oogie.

The other four got the idea and they also began to throw the boxes, while they ran forwards and tried not to get caught by the spikes.

Oogie fell off the platform, but he was still alive. He laughed at them then something caught his eye. A stich in his leg had come undone and now bugs were flying out.

"Gah!" he hissed, holding the patch together.

Then there was another on his other leg. Pretty soon he came apart and hundreds of thousands of bugs were all that remained of him. Adrea waved her hand and all the bugs vanished into a puff of smoke.

They went back outside and found that all the Heartless were gone.

"Christmas is safe again!" Sora laughed.

"Perfect!" Jack exclaimed, "Now I better get down to business!"

"Leave that to Santa!" Adrea exclaimed.

"You oughta stick to Halloween and spooky stuff!" Goofy laughed.

"Jack?" Sally asked, coming out of the workshop. In her hands was a bundle of red cloth. "Here, it's done."

"Wonderful!" Jack exclaimed taking the bundle from Sally. "Why, I love it! Thank you, Sally!"

"Jack..." Sally sighed. "Do you really have to do this?"

Jack slipped the red outfit over his black suit. He was dressed as Santa was, except for the fact that Jack was much taller than Santa.

"Listen here, Jack Skellington." Santa said, coming out of the workshop as well. "You've saved me, and Christmas as well. And for that I am grateful. But promise me that you won't cause anymore touble! And about that suit. Don't even think about taking over for me again!"

"I just thought you could a little time off this year, Mr. Claws." Jack explained. "You must be exhausted from all the preparations. And I won't mind having a second chance to get this Christmas thing right!"

"Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring." Santa replied. "But let me tell you something, Jack. Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought for them makes it all the worthwhile, year after year after year."

"Jack, you love to make them gasp and see them shiver in fright." he continued. "What if someone tried to take that away from you?"

Jack frowned and looked at the ground.

"We both have important jobs to do, Jack." Santa said. "Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the best we can."

"After all your the face of Halloween, Mr. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The King of Nightmares!" he continued. "And even though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack...Halloween is your true specialty."

"Don't you see?" Santa asked Jack. "Children rely on us both to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention, and Christmas needs mine, urgently."

* * *

"Your right!" Jack exclaimed. "I am the master of terror! And if Halloween has become too routine, all I have to do is think of something new that'll really make them scream!" 

"Jack! Oh, Jack!" a voice behind them called.

They turned around to see the Mayor running towards them.

"Jack I've been looking for you everywhere!" the Mayor gasped. "We must go over the plans for next Halloween! I can't do anything without your approval!"

"So true." Jack sighed.

"Good luck, Jack Skellington." Santa said.

Jack and the Mayor began to walk back up the hill towards Halloween Town. All of a sudden Jack's Christmas costume began to glow.

"Sora-!" Rena excliamed, turning to where Sora was standing beside her.

Sora had vanished once again but he came back a moment later with the Keyblade out.

"I think we'd better get going." Sora sighed, turning to Santa and Sally. "See you."

"Before you go, Sora..." Santa said. "I believe there's a friend of yours...who-if I'm recall correctly- was the one who told you that there's no such thing as Santa Claus?"

"Oh, yeah...He did say that."

"Be sure to give him my best wishes."

"I will, but...Do you know where I can find Riku?"

"No, but don't give up! Remember, if you believe in Riku, you'll find him. Just as you found me."

"Right!"

They left Christmas Town and went back to where they had left the ship in the graveyard. They climbed in and sped off into the endless reaches of space.

* * *

**Really long chapter, I hope you liked it! If you leave a review, I'll give you a cyber cookie!**


	37. Pride Lands, Part 1

Rena sat on her bed, watching the stars fly past. She had something on her mind, but she wasn't sure if it was anything important or not.

There was a strange feeling she had, like someone was standing right behind her, but everytime she turned around, no one was there.

'We havn't heard anything of the Orginization since Port Royal.' she thought to herself. 'Maybe...Maybe they are just waiting for us to find them.'

"Rena, we're about to land." Adrea's voice came through the closed door.

"I'm coming." Rena called back, getting to her feet.

She left her room and found that Adrea was already at the hatch. A moment later the ship stopped moving and the other three came down the stairs as well.

"Are we just going to jump?" Adrea said, looking out of the window. "We're well over fifty feet from the ground."

"No, there is something about this world." Donald explained. "When we open the hatch we shall be teleported to the ground."

"Fancy trick."

"Go ahead."

Adrea opened the hatch and all of a sudden, instead of them standing in the ship, they were standing in a small canyon.

"Woah!" Sora exclaimed, "This is awesome!"

* * *

Rena turned around and almost laughed at what she saw. Donald had turned into a large bird. Goofy was a turtle with a yellow shell.

But Sora was a dark brown lion cub with white paws, slightly spiked hair and his silver crown charm around his neck.

Adrea and Rena looked at each other. Adrea was a black lion cub with white paws and her silver locket around her neck. Rena was a light brown lion cub with white paws and her gold locket around her neck.

Rena looked around the canyon. Along the ground were pools of bubbling green liquid. Along the canyon cliffs, there were at least fifty creatures looking at them, with their teeth bared.

"Heartless?" Sora asked.

"I dunno, Sora." Goofy replied, "I think they might live here."

"Don't mind us!" Donald laughed. "J-just passing through. We won't be any trouble."

"Yeah, that's right!" Sora added.

"Don't be silly." one of the dog-like creatures laughed. "We'd love to have you stick around for lunch."

"Uh...we didn't bring anything to eat."

"Sora," Adrea hissed. "They mean, that we're lunch. Scatter!"

Rena leaped on top of the dog and she bit his ear. He yipped and threw Rena to the ground, pinning her down under his weight.

Rena struggled to see if the others were getting away. Adrea was also pinned down. Donald and Goofy were surrounded by three of the dogs. Sora had tried to run but he tripped over his own paws and was about to be killed by another of the dogs.

There was a loud roar in the distance and all the dogs groaned.

"Let him roar!" one of the dogs laughed.

"No, we better go and see what he wants..." another said. "He sounds grumpy enough already..."

All the dogs ran out of the canyon.

"Okay, before we do anything else, we should get used to our forms." Adrea said. "Sora needs it the most since he just tripped over his own paws and nearly got himself killed."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. "It's not my fault that I can't walk like a cat!"

"Well, now you have to." Adrea hissed, "So you'd better get used to it!"

"I shouldn't have to if I don't want to!"

"What did you say!"

"Guys! Calm down!" Rena exclaimed, leaping between the two. "We won't get anywhere by fighting!"

Adrea snarled something then turned away, lashing her tail in anger. Sora looked at the ground but Rena could tell that he was annoyed.

"I'm going to check out the place." Rena said, "To make sure that none of those creatures are coming back yet."

Rena walked out into another canyon. Large bones were lying along the ground. The sky above was dark and clouded, almost like it were going to rain.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Rena called back towards the others.

* * *

As the others came out, a young, pale yellow lioness leaped down the path towards them. Right behind her were two large Heartless, both seemed to be alot stronger then the lioness, so it wouldn't take long for them to catch her.

"Heartless!" Sora exclaimed.

Rena took out her Keyblade, but instead of it appearing in her paw, the handle was in her mouth.

'Great, just my luck that I have to fight with my weapon in my mouth.' she sighed to herself.

She leaped at one of the Heartless and struck it's bony skull. It roared at her and spun around so it's tail slamed her into the ground.

Adrea didn't use her Keyblade, instead she just leaped onto the Heartless and slashed it with her sharp claws.

Sora, Donald and Goofy had begun to attack the other Heartless, and allow the lioness to escape.

Rena got to her feet and slashed at the Heartless again. She slid under it and slashed it's underbelly.

The two Heartless vanished and the lioness came out from her hiding place.

"Thank you." she said. "You really saved me."

"We're just glad that you're okay." Goofy said.

"Did you see any other Heartless around here?" Sora asked.

"Heartless...Is that what they're called?" the lioness asked. "I'm not sure if there are any others...I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands."

"Pride Lands?" Adrea asked.

"Say, do you know if a guy named Riku is there?" Sora asked. "Or some bad guys in black? Or maybe a big bully called Pete?"

The lioness shook her head.

"Oh well." Sora sighed. "We might as well look anyway."

"Wait, the Pride Lands are dangerous." the lioness said. "Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven out all the prey. We're about to starve."

"We can handle a little danger!" Rena exclaimed. "You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you?"

"I guess you're right..." the lioness laughed. "You could be just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us."

"Ya mean take on this Scar and those hyenas?" Goofy asked.

"Scar?" Donald asked.

"He took over when our last king, Mufasa, died." the lioness explained.

"So you're saying that this guy is your king...?" Sora asked. "Wait a second, you want us to take down your king!"

The lioness nodded. The five began to speak in low voices so that the lioness couldn't hear them.

"We can't go around throwing kings off their thrones." Adrea said.

"Then again, if they see that I'm stronger then their king, maybe they'll ask me to be their next king!" Sora laughed.

"Sora..." the other four hissed.

"I'd have to refuse of course. Still, I'd like to see the Pride Lands, so you guys don't mind lending 'em a paw, do you?"

"I don't mind." Rena said.

"If you're helping, I'm helping." Adrea added.

Sora went back over to the lioness. They spoke for a moment then the lioness left.

"Her name is Nala." Sora said, turning back to them. "She's going ahead to tell the other lionesses. We're supposed to meet her at someplace called Pride Rock."

"Most likely that strange rock formation beyond the canyon." Adrea said.

"Then let's get going!**  
**

* * *

**Not too much excitment in this chapter. Sorry but the action doesn't start until the next one. It should be up on the 15th or the 16th at the latest so keep an eye out!**


	38. Pride Lands, Part 2

After finding their way through what they now knew was called the, Elephant Graveyard, they came out into a large plain.

There was no grass, no other animals and no plants other then the dying trees. There was no water to be found anywhere, not even a shallow hole for the water to go to.

"This is the Pride Lands?" Sora asked. "It doesn't look too great..."

"But if what Nala said was true, then the hyenas and Scar must have destroyed everything." Adrea said. "Lets hurry to Pride Rock, I have a feeling if we stay here for too long we might find that the Heartless are still chasing us."

They ran across the valley and up to the foot of the large stone tower. Many lionesses, including Nala, were waiting for them. A old looking baboon stood beside Nala, with a branch in his hand.

"That's him." Nala said to the baboon.

"Hmm..." the baboon said, looking over Sora.

"Uh...What?" Sora asked, his ears folding down as if he were confused.

The baboon turned back to the waiting lionesses. The monkey shook his head and the lionesses all sighed with grief.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I told Rafiki that you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. But he says it won't work." Nala sighed. "You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king...and he has to have the right qualities."

"Meaning...?" Sora asked.

"I think she means," Goofy said, "You're not cut-out for the job, Sora."

"Oh, well...At least we tried to help."

"I"m sorry you came all this way." Nala apologized.

"No, it's okay."

"You'd better go before Scar finds out your here."

"Too late for that!" a voice laughed behind the group. "Looks like we'll get our meal after all!"

Rena whirled around to see that the hyenas had blocked they path back down to the Pride Lands. She looked up towards the rock tower and saw two lions glaring down at them.

One was red with a black mane. The other was completely black, with slightly pointed ears.

"Here comes the king, Scar!" one of the hyenas laughed.

The red lion leaped down the rocks and all the lionesses, except for Nala, ran for cover. The black lion however fell down the rocks.

"Pete!" Adrea exclaimed, "What are you doing here!"

"Aww the cute li'l kitty is worried about me!" Pete laughed, getting to his paws.

"Go on Nala, you've got hunting to do." Scar laughed.

"The herds have moved on, Scar!" Nala hissed. "No lioness can hunt in a land that has no prey."

"No prey?" Scar asked. "Then what do you call this?"

"We're not prey!" Adrea growled at Scar.

"Oh. Nice and fresh too." Scar laughed, turning to Adrea.

"They're all yours, Scar." Pete laughed.

Scar was about to leap at them, but Nala leaped on top of the king, throwing him to the ground.

"Run!" she roared.

Rena and Adrea blasted the hyenas out of the way and the five of them ran down the path into the valley.

"Follow me!" Nala said, running along side them.

* * *

They followed Nala out into the valley. They soon lost the hyenas in the savannah and they stopped to rest just before the enterance into another canyon. 

"I'm sorry I got you involved in all of this." Nala said.

"It's no big deal." Sora said.

"It's not your fault that Sora wouldn't make a good king." Adrea snickered.

"Hey! I had to give it a try, right?"

"So you DID want to be king!" Rena laughed.

"Well...you know...Uh, Nala isn't there anybody else who could be king?" Sora asked, turning to Nala.

"There was..." Nala sighed. "But he died...When he was just a cub. He was the son of our last king, Mufasa...Oh if only, Simba, were here!"

"Simba!" Sora exclaimed. "But Simba's fine! He fought right beside us not that long ago!"

"You mean Simba's alive! Where is he!"

"That...I don't know."

"Still...He's alive! I can't believe it...Please, tell me more about him!"

"Of course!"

"First, we'd better get farther away from here. We'll go through Wildebeast Valley. Scar won't follow us there."

They walked down the rocky path, into the stone valley. Nala ran forward and leaped over a large crack in the ground.

Adrea didn't stop to look, but she also ran forward and leaped over the crack. Rena stopped to make sure she would be able to make it across, then she also took a running leap across the gorge.

"Wow!" Sora, Donald and Goofy gapped at the three of lionesses.

Sora looked down into the crack and found it be a rather long way down.

"What's wrong?" Nala asked.

"We're never gonna make it!" Sora moaned.

"I guess Rafiki was right." Nala whispered to Adrea and Rena, who both almost burst out with laughter.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Never mind." Nala said, raising her voice. "It's not important. Here, I'll show you. You can do it!"

After a few minutes, Sora, Donald and Goofy made it across the chasm. They continued through the stone valley and made their way into a wasteland.

"When Simba's father, King Mufasa, died, we were told that Simba had died alongside him." Nala said.

"Who told you that?" Sora asked.

"Scar..." Nala sighed, looking at the ground.

"It is time." a voice behind them said.

Rena turned to see Rafiki walking up to them.

"It must be Simba!" Nala gasped. "Sora! Hurry!"

Nala ran through the wasteland, towards an oasis beyond the small desert.

"Wait up!" Adrea roared, but Nala was already out of hearing range.

Rena sighed and ran after Nala, with the others close behind. They came into the shaded jungle and they walked up the path.

As they came out onto the top of a grass covered cliff, Rena saw a golden brown lion with a dark red mane had been surrounded by bird-like Heartless. (These Heartless are called, Aerial Knockers.)

The lion roared and the Heartless vanished. Sora, Donald and Goofy walked towards the lion.

"Simba!" Sora laughed.

Simba growled as the three appoarched. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"I-it's me, Sora!" Sora exclaimed, "Donald and Goofy are here too!"

* * *

Simba stepped towards them. He looked at Sora for a long moment. Rena saw that Adrea's fur had bristled, as if she were waiting for the lion to try and attack Sora. 

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Simba laughed, "What happened to you guys?"

Before any of them could reply, they heard screaming from the jungle.

"Help! Simba! Help!" the first voice yelled.

"She's gonna eat us!" the second wailed.

"Timon? Pumbaa!" Simba exclaimed. "Something must have happened in the jungle! I've got to help my friends!"

Simba ran past Rena and Adrea into the jungle. Sora, Donald and Goofy ran after him, leaving Adrea and Rena alone.

"Oooookay..." Adrea said. "That was kinda odd."

"Shouldn't we go and see if we can help?" Rena asked.

"Well, it's our job to protect Sora...But right now I don't feel like saving him."

"We don't have to. We can just watch."

"True."

They ran into the jungle and found Simba and Nala were slashing at each other with their claws.

"Simba! Wait!" Sora yelled. "Stop! It's Nala! Don't you recognize her?"

They didn't hear him, but kept on fighting. Within just a few seconds, Nala had pinned Simba to the ground.

"N-Nala?" Simba asked.

Nala leaped back in surprise. Simba got to his paws and faced Nala.

"It's me, Simba!" Simba said.

"Simba!" Nala gasped. "You're alive!"

"Hey!" a voice yelled, "What's going on here!"

Rena turned to see a meerkat and a warthog were stand at the foot of a tree. They two looked over at the group of five.

"Don't worry." Simba said, "They're all friends of mine...Except the two young lionesses."

"Sora didn't introduce us." Adrea said, "I'm Adrea and this is Rena."

"So your both friends of Sora?"

"Something like that." Sora laughed.

After the introductions, Simba and Nala went back up to the water hole.

"Lets do something to cheer them up!" Timon, the meerkat suggested.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Hakuna matata!"

"Huh? What's that?"

"It means no worries!"

"If you're suggesting that we go over their and sing a crazy song, you can leave us out of it." Adrea and Rena said.

"Aw, come on! Everybody sing!"

Adrea rolled her eyes and walked farther into the jungle. Rena sat where she was, but she was silent.

Timon and Pumbaa began to sing some sort of song. The other three joined in and the group walked up to the cliff.

Rena ran past the group to the water hole. As she bent down to lap up some water, she could see that Simba and Nala were talking.

She wasn't close enough to hear wat they were saying, but she knew it was something important. Nala seemed sad, she turned and walked into the jungle as the other five came up.

Rena sighed in sadness then she walked through the shallow water and sat near the egde of the cliff.

'If Simba didn't go and defeat Scar, then all of the lionesses will be doomed to die in a wasteland.' Rena thought to herself.

* * *

Adrea came out of the jungle and found Rena sitting near the egde of the cliff. It was well past night fall, but Rena seemed to be wide awake. 

"What are you doing up?" Adrea asked, sitting down beisde her sister.

"I'm waiting." Rena replied.

"For what?"

"A shooting star."

"So you can make a wish?"

"For this nightmare to come to an end soon."

"You weren't supposed to tell me your wish."

"I know."

"Then why did you?"

"Because you're wishing for the same thing."

Adrea was silent from Rena's reply. It was true enough that Adrea wished for this whole adventure to be done and over with. But it was unlike Rena to wish for something like that.

Before either of them could say anything more, they say Simba walking towards the egde of the cliff. He stood there for a moment watching the dark clouds.

The clouds began to take shape and all at once a tall lion stood before Simba. He looked like an older lion, but he looked like an older version of Simba.

"Simba." a voice rang out around the clearing. "You have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."

"How can I go back?" Simba replied. "I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are."

The clouds broke up leaving the sky clear. Simba turned around to face the other five who had been watching from the shadows of the trees.

"I'm going back to face my past." Simba said to them. "I could use your help. And Adrea and Rena are welcomed to help if they want."

"We're in!" Sora exclaimed, with Donald and Goofy nodding in agreement.

"You can't leave us here. We're coming too!" Timon said.

"Well..." Adrea said, walking towards them with Rena right behind her. "I suppose we'll help."

"Adrea..." Rena growled slightly.

"Okay, fine we'll help."

* * *

**Yes! My computer got fixed in time to update! Yeah, I know still not much action, but it is coming! Next update should be...well...I'm not sure since I'm going to be really busy all this week and the next...but the most expected time for the update will be on the 23rd or the 24th.**


	39. Pride Lands, Part 3

It was almost noon by the time the group came to Pride Rock. As they ran up to the top of the cliff, Scar walked out of his den.

"Scar!" Simba roared.

"Simba! You're...alive!" Scar exclaimed.

"This kingdom doesn't belong to you!"

"Simba is the rightful king!" Nala exclaimed, leaping up from the rocks.

"The choice is yours, Scar." Simba growled. "Either step down or fight."

"Must this all end in violence?" Scar asked. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of another family member, Simba..."

"I've put the past behind me!" Simba growled.

"And what about your faithful subjects? Have they?"

"Simba, what's he talking about?" Nala asked.

"Go on then, Simba." Scar said, circling around Simba. "Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

"I...I am." Simba sighed.

"Wha-?" Adrea gasped.

"That can't be right!" Rena hissed.

"He admits it! Murderer!" Scar yelled. "If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive! Do you deny it?"

"No!" Simba growled, "But it was an accident!"

"You're in trouble again Simba." Scar sighed, walking towards Simba, who was backing away. "But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why!"

Simba slipped over the egde of the cliff and he clung onto the egde of the stone.

"Now this looks familiar." Scar sighed, "I think I've seen this before. Oh yes! I remember. This is how your father looked...before he died."

Adrea seemed to be holding back the urge to leap on Scar and kill him with a single push off the cliff.

Scar said something quietly to Simba. Simba pushed Scar onto the ground and he leaped on top of him, pinning the older lion to the floor.

"Murderer!" Simba roared. "Tell them the truth!"

Scar said something, but no one heard what he had said.

"Louder!" Simba growled.

"I...killed...Mufasa!" Scar roared.

All of a sudden three of the hyenas ran past Rena and attacked Simba. Scar leaped up and ran into the den.

"Simba! You get Scar!" Sora exclaimed, running to Simba. "We'll handle this guys!"

Simba nodded and ran into the den as well. The group battled the hyenas, and the three ran back into the savannah.

"Come on!" Nala exclaimed, as they ran into the den. "They went up there!"

Rena turned to see that there was a rock staircase leading up to the top of Pride Rock. She and others leaped up the stairs. They came to the top and found Simba and Scar were circling each other.

The group stood watching as the two lions slashed at each other a few times. Simba was thrown to the ground face up and Scar leaped towards him.

Simba kicked up and back with his hind legs and Scar went flying down the side of Pride Rock.

"Noooooooo!" Scar yelled, as his voice became faint.

"You're okay!" Sora laughed, as Simba got up.

"That was just a sneak peek!" a voice behind them laughed.

They all turned to see Pete.

"This ain't over yet. Not by a long shot!" he laughed.

"Oh, snap!" Adrea exclaimed.

Rena turned around to see that Scar had climbed all the way back up the cliff.

"Anger and jealousy turned the king of Pride Rock into a Heartless!" Pete laughed, "Oh, your kingdom's gonna rise again...But this time as the Pride Lands of Darkness!"

"That's what you think!" Simba roared, facing the new Heartless.

The world become dark as night, and the only thing that gave off any light was the stone below their feet.

Scar leaped at them, slashing with a claw cloaked in darkness. They all leaped out of the way and each in turn hit Scar.

It took a while, but they defeated Scar. The king faded away into darkness and the world went back to being light again.

They came back down Pride Rock, where Simba had his ceremony to become king. Sora had vanished for a moment but came back again, with his tail wrapped around the handle of the Keyblade.

"I'm afraid we have to say good-bye." Sora sighed.

"I'll go and tell Simba." Pumbaa said.

"Aw, his prob'ly busy." Goofy said, "Just tell him we'll come back soon."

"Oh, that's right." Timon sighed. "He's king now. He's gonna be so busy he'll prob'ly forget his two best buddies."

"Well, you always got hakuna matata, right?" Sora asked.

"Guess so..." Pumbaa sighed.

"Whaddaya mean, 'Guess so'?!" Timon exclaimed, "What if he forgets to tell the carnovores who we are? One look at you, and you're a pig roast!"

"Gah!" Pumbaa exclaimed. "I'm not sticking around to be anybody's pork dinner!"

Pumbaa ran off into the savannah, with Timon close behind.

"Well, I guess we're leaving." Adrea laughed.

* * *

There was a flash of light and all at once the five of them were standing on the bridge of the Gummi Ship. Quickly looking over themselves, they all found that they were back to normal.

There was a button on the front board that was flashing. Sora pushed it and a screen lit up, showing Chip and Dale from Disney Castle.

"Guys!" Chip exclaimed, "Where've you been? I've been ringing the ship for the past day!"

"Sorry, we were helping out a friend." Sora said, "What's up?"

"You should take a look at your digital map! Twilight Town is back!"

"What?!" all five of them exclaimed.

Sora brought up the map and sure enough Twilight Town was back.

"We'd better go and make sure nothing has happened to the others." Sora said.

"You're driving." Adrea said, walking down the stairs. "I'm going to sleep."

"Me too." Rena said, also going down stairs.

She went into her room and flopped down on the bed. It only seemed like a moment of sleep when there was a knock at her door.

"We're there!" Sora said.

* * *

**Hey guys! I had free time, so I updated early! Okay I'm not sure when the next update is going to be, but it will be sometime before the end of the week.**


	40. Kairi in Twilight Town

Rena shook her head, stood up and walked out into the hall. The others were already walking out into Twilight Town. She followed and as the group stopped to look around, Vivi ran past them.

"Help!" he exclaimed. "The sandlot! It's Seifer!"

"Seifer?" Rena asked. "I'd have thought he'd been killed by something by now."

"Come on!" Sora exclaimed, "It might be Heartless or Nobodies!"

They ran down the street into the sandlot. Seifer, Rai and Fuu were on the ground and surrounded by Dusk Nobodies.

The Dusks turned towards the group of five and leaped towards them. Rena slashed at one of them and it vanished in a flash of light.

Just after a few moments of fighting all the Nobodies were gone.

"Impressive." a harsh voice said behind them.

The five of them whirled around to see a cloaked figure standing behind them.

"By the way," he said. "Have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he is around here somewhere."

"Like I care!" Sora growled.

"Axel..." Adrea sighed to Rena. "He'll never come out into the open if he's doing what I think he's doing."

"You see Axel is no longer acting in our best interest." the man said.

"Is he in the Organization, too?" Goofy asked.

"Yes."

"You havin' a fight?" Donald asked.

"Not a very organized Organization!" Sora laughed.

"Don't ever let your guard down." the man said, pointing at Sora. "Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless."

"Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister." Sora said. "But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine."

"Glad to hear it. Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something had happened to you."

"Hearts?" Donald asked. "You don't have any hearts!"

"True we don't."

The man pulled his hood back, showing who he was. It was Saix, with his long blue hair, yellow eyes and x-shaped scar across his face.

"But we remember what it was like." Saix said. "That's what makes us special. Adrex, Axren this is your last chance to come back."

A portal appeared behind him as if waiting for someone to walk through.

"Like we told you before, Saix. We got a new job." Adrea hissed.

"Very well." Saix said, "Then I hope I shall meet your true Nobodies' some day."

"Lets jump in after him." Sora whispered. "I have a feeling that the portal will take us to his world."

"Don't do anything reckless, Sora. You don't to end up like Riku."

"What?" Sora exclaimed.

Saix stepped through the portal and it vanished.

"What...did he mean...end up like Riku?" Sora asked.

"Hey, why don't you get out of our town?" Seifer asked, walking up to them. "You've cause enough trouble already."

"Fine. Come on guys." Adrea hissed, walking towards the back alley.

"Wait."

"Would you make up your mind!"

"This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town." Seifer said, holding out the Four Crystal Trophey to Sora.

"Thanks, but...we really don't need it." Sora said.

Seifer rolled his eyes and thrust the trophey into Goofy hands. He smirked at Sora then he and the other two left.

"Sora!"

Rena turned to see Pence running down from the alley way.

"Uh...Pence, right?" Sora asked.

"Do you know a girl named, Kairi?" Pence asked.

"K-Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, "I sure do!"

"Then you'd better come to the station! Come on!"

They followed Pence up to the station where Hayner and Olette were waiting.

"Hey!" Hayner said as the group came up.

"How do you guys know Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Uh..."

"Sh...She was here." Olette sighed.

"She was?" Sora exclaimed. "When?"

"A few hours ago. She said she was looking for you." Hayner said.

"Where is she?"

"Well..."

* * *

A few hours earlier... 

"What a romantic story!" Olette laughed.

"Hey, if you stick around, Sora's bound to show up." Pence said.

"Okay!" the brown haired, blue eyed girl laughed.

"What took you so long Kairi?" a voice behind them asked.

Hayner, Pence, Olette and Kairi whirled around to see Axel. The yellow dog, Pluto stood between Axel and Kairi and growled as the man stepped forward.

"Somehow I knew you'd be here." Axel sighed, "I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping into the darkness like that."

"Back off!" Hayner warned. "I mean it!"

Hayner ran at Axel and tried to hit the tall man, but he went right through him. Pence also tried and failed.

"Let me go!" Kairi yelled, as Axel grabbed Kairi's arm. "Let go!"

Axel, Kairi and Pluto vanished into a portal of darkness.

* * *

"Kairi..." Sora sighed, holding some sort of charm in his hand. 

"Sorry..." Hayner said.

"Hey, it's not your fault. C'mon! Cheer up!" Sora tried to encourage them. "Like I can even say that..."

'Kairi...She must be Sora's friend from Destiny Island.' Rena sighed to herself.

They were all silent for a moment then Sora yelled, "I gotta help Kairi!"

The others were all startled at the out burst and Goofy dropped the trophey. The four crystals rolled along the ground, Sora picked up the blue one, Hayner the red one, Pence had the green one and Olette had the yellow.

Sora looked at the blue crystal for a moment then held it up towards the setting sun. The other three did the same. As Sora stood there, gazing into the cyrstal, Rena saw something she hadn't expected to see again.

Sora had changed. His hair was blonde, his clothes were black and white but his eyes were the same shade of blue.

'Roxas?' Rena said to herself.

"Sora?" Adrea asked, snapping Sora out of his trance. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? What...?" Sora asked.

Sora changed back to himself. He looked at the cyrstal again, it flashed and floated out of his hand.

He vanished and came back a moment later with his Keyblade in one hand and the crystal in the other.

"What was that?" Pence asked.

"A new path has been opened." Sora said. "And Kairi and Riku are waiting down that road."

"You'd better hurry, then." Olette laughed.

"You gonna come back?" Hayner asked.

"Promise!" Sora said.


	41. The Secret Behind the Wall

After leaving Twilight Town, the group were all on the bridge of the ship. Sora was very depressed about the recent developments and he was blaming himself for this whole problem.

"The king, Riku, and now I've lost Kairi too." Sora sighed.

"Don't be so sad." Donald sighed.

"Donald's right, you know!" Goofy said. "Why your the key that connects everything!"

"So this is all MY fault..." Sora sighed.

"Gawrsh, I didn't mean it like that. Just do what comes natural to ya, and we're sure to find 'em!"

"Exactly!" Donald exclaimed.

"Thanks, guys." Sora said.

"Guys, you might want to be looking at the map!" Adrea exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Hollow Bastion!" Rena exclaimed, "It's covered in darkness!"

"The others are in danger!" Sora exclaimed. "Quick, we gotta get over there and help them!"

* * *

After just an hour they arrivied in Hollow Bastion. They landed the ship and as they ran outside into the Market Place, a large band of Heartless ran down into the city. 

"Heartless!" Sora exclaimed.

"And Nobodies!" Rena added, nodding to a group have Dusks' that had followed the Heartless.

"We'd better hurry!" Adrea exclaimed.

They ran towards the stairs, where a tall man with spiked blonde hair stood. He wore a black leather jacket and jump suit.

"Cloud!" Sora exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll get him this time." Cloud said, turning around to face them. "This time we settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness in me."

"I thought you looked kinda different." Donald said.

"If I do, it's his fault."

"Whose?" Sora asked.

"Sephiroth." Cloud replied. "Tell me if you see him."

"Okay. What's he look like?"

"Silver hair. Carries a long sword."

"Sure. Well, be seeing you, Cloud."

"Be careful. He messes with your mind, makes you think darkness is the only way."

"Is something wrong?" a voice behind them asked.

They all turned to see Aerith walking up.

"It's nothing." Cloud said as Aerith leaned closer to him. "I don't want you involved."

"You mean, you don't want me there when you go away again?"

"I just...Listen, even if I go away, I'll come back." Cloud said, looking into Aerith's bright green eyes.

"You mean it?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah."

"See? You don't look so sure. Well, okay, I understand. Go, get things settled."

"Huh?"

"No matter how far you go...once you find your light...I'm sure it will lead you back here again. Right?"

"I suppose."

"So I'll stay here, and cheer for you. Okay, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded and walked farther into the Market Place.

"I wonder if he'll be okay..." Aerith sighed.

"He'll be fine." Sora said. "I'm sure his got some light in him somewhere."

"You're right."

* * *

Aerith left down the stairs. Sora led the way to Merlin's house, where they found Merlin, Cid and Yuffie gathered around the large computer. 

"Hey, fellas, you're just in time." Cid said, looking over his shoulder. "Got some good news for ya, so get over to Leon's."

"What kind of news?" Sora asked.

"We found the computer Ansem was using!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Really?!"

"Yep." Cid replied. "Should be able to get all kinds of stuff about the Heartless and the Organization."

"Maybe something about the dark realm, too?" Sora asked. "It looks like that's where Riku and Kairi are."

"And the king." Adrea added.

"Go and see for yourselves!" Cid laughed.

"It can't hurt!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Nothin'. Just get to the computer room through the Castle Postern." Cid replied. "And watch your step!"

They left the house and made their way up the stairs, fighting off the Heartless as they went. As they entered the Bailey, Sora stopped and looked around.

"Sora?" Rena asked. "Something wrong?"

"I thought I had heard someone just now." Sora replied, "Guess it was my imagina-Woah!"

Just in front of Sora, three fairies appeared out of nowhere. The one to the left was a blonde haired, green eyed girl with a yellow shirt, blue pants, big blue boots and a red scarf around her neck.

To the right was an older girl with grey hair, amber eyes, a black shirt and black pants, black boots and red belt around her waist.

Between the other two, was a brown haired girl with a green eye and a blue eye. She wore a white shirt with a pink hood, blue, ruffled pants and large blue boots.

"Excuse me, are you guys with the Restoration Committee?" the brunette asked. "What's Leon's gang up to?"

"They've got stuff to do over by the Castle Postern." Sora replied.

"Scoop!" the blonde laughed.

"Lets report." the grey haired girl said.

"To who?" Adrea asked.

"Our leader, of course!" the brunette replied.

"Yeah, you know, Malefi-" the blonde began to say. The grey haired girl put her hand over the blonde girl's mouth to keep her from talking.

"Don't mind her." the girl said, "I assure you, we come in peace."

The blonde nodded.

"You're kidding..." the brunette sighed.

"Problem?"

The grey haired girl let go of the blonde.

"Okay, fine. You do the talking." she growled. Then she vanished.

"So sorry about this!" the brunette exclaimed, bowing to the five of them, then she vanished as well.

The blonde stood there for a moment then waved and also vanished. Donald and Goofy looked at Sora who shurgged and continued towards the Postern.

As they came up to a red, metal platform, they saw Aerith walking towards them.

"Hey, you guys found Ansem's computer?" Sora asked.

"Uh-huh." Aerith replied. "The King is very interested in it."

"The King?!" Donald exclaimed.

"He's with Leon."

"We get to see the King!" Goofy laughed.

"Is...Is Riku with them?" Sora asked.

Aerith shook her head.

"Well, at least I can ask the King about him." Sora sighed. "And that computer might be able to tell us a thing or two."

"Great idea!" Aerith laughed, "They're right through there."

* * *

Aerith pointed to the doorway down the stairs she had come from. Adrea led the way this time, look from side to side to make sure there weren't any Heartless or Nobodies around to attack them. 

Rena was in the back of the line. She knew that there were most likely going to be something that would attack them from behind, but still, something something felt wrong.

She looked over her shoulder but saw nothing. As she looked forwards again, she thought she saw something blue run along the ceiling and out of sight.

'Okay, so there is something following us.' she said to herself.

"Heartless!" Sora exclaimed, snapping Rena out of her thoughts.

They had been surrounded by some Shadow Heartless. Nothing that wasn't easy to defeat, but it seemed to Rena that the Heartless didn't even try to fight.

"Come on." Adrea said, walking down the hall. "Lets get moving before more of them come around."

* * *

After making their way through the of hallways and defeated all the Heartless that they came across, they came to a small study. 

The walls were painted pale orange, while the floor was done in green tiles. There was a desk sitting in the middle of the room. Behind the desk was a large portrait of a man with silver hair and yellow eyes.

"Ansem..." Sora hissed, glaring at the picture.

"I guess this is the place." Goofy said, looking around.

"Well someone was here looking for something." Adrea said, noticing all the papers thrown around the room. "And from the looks of it, they didn't find it."

"Hello?" Sora called. "Anyone here?"

"Hey, you!" a voice behind them exclaimed.

The five of them turned around to see a young girl, about the same age as Leon. She had jet black hair, dark brown eyes and she wore a black leather shirt, black leather skirt, black leather boots and black leather gloves.

_**(I think she likes leather, what do you think?)**_

"I'm looking for someone." she said. "Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?"

Sora looked at the girl then he pulled on his own spiky hair.

"Spikier." the girl laughed. "I'll just have a look around. I'm Tifa, by the way."

Tifa looked around the whole study, under the desk, behind the bookshelves, all along the walls, then she came to one part of the wall, where there was nothing but the wall.

She placed her hand on the wall, removed it then kicked the wall. Sora, Donald and Goofy jumpped in surprise, while Adrea and Rena simply stared in shock.

"Sorry to bother you." Tifa said, walking past them and out into the hallways.

"No problem, ma'am!" Sora exclaimed.

"Cut the act, Sora." Adrea hissed, "Or you'll find that your head doesn't work so well."

"So you made it." Leon's voice said.

Rena looked back to the wall and found Leon standing there watching them.

"Hey, Leon!" Sora laughed, "Is the King wi-"

"Shhh!" Leon hissed, holding a finger to his mouth. "You'll see him soon enough. Here this ought to tide you over."

Leon turned to the wall, touched it and the wall vanished.

"Ansem's computer room." Leon said, leading them into the small hallway and into another room.

* * *

There was a large computer on the left side of the room, while on the right was red disc, surrounded by white rods to create an interesting wall decoration. 

"This is it!" Sora exclaimed, running up to the computer. "Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?"

He started pressing buttons on the keyboard. Softly at first, then harder.

"Sora..." Rena sighed.

"Easy...You don't wanna break it." Leon said.

"Oh, sorry." Sora said, leaving the buttons alone. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Woah!" Goofy exclaimed.

Rena looked up to where Goofy was pointing and saw the blue creature from before in the hallways. The creature fell off the ceiling and landed on the keyboard.

"Get offa there!" Donald exclaimed, leaping onto the keyboard as well. The creature jumpped around Donald and ran off towards the door. Rena dived at the creature and caught it.

"Got you!" Rena laughed. "Now, you'd better not-"

Before she could say anything, the creature broke from her grip and lathered Rena's face in green goo.

"Oh, grose!" Rena coughed. "This stuff is terrible!"

"It seems to be doing a number on your hair though." Adrea laughed, helping Rena up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Attention current user." a strange voice said. "This is a warning. Any further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action."

"Who are you?" Sora exclaimed.

"I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system."

"Yeah, well you're not too friendly." Adrea hissed as she and Rena stood beside Sora.

Donald tried to get off the keyboard, without touching any of the keys but he failed.

"Donald!" Leon, Sora and Goofy exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Donald exclaimed.

There was an alarm and the voice came again.

"Decision gate has been reached. You are now under arrest." the voice said.

"Arrest?!" Sora exclaimed, turning to the computer. "How can you arrest us?!"

Goofy grabbed Donald and put him on the floor. Leon noticed something behind them.

"Run!" he exclaimed.

They looked at Leon, then at the wall decoration behind them. It was glowing. There was a blinding flash of light, then darkness. Cold, lonely darkness.

* * *

**As usual, there is of course, SUSPENSE!!!!!!! Sorry if the suspense is getting boring and whatnot but it's the only way I know how to write. Next update shall be...uh...well I'm not too sure. Sometime before the end of October, but after that there shall be no updates until the third week of November.**


	42. Space Paranoids, Part 1

"Adrea! Rena!"

Rena opened her eyes to find Sora as leaning over her.

"Sora, please move back so I can get up." Rena sighed.

Sora sat back down and Rena sat up. Beside her, Adrea was already up and rubbing her head with her hand.

"What happened?" Rena asked. "And why are in this weird outfits."

True enough, they each were wearing black clothes with neon blue lines all over them. Sora had a stupid looking hat on that matched his own outfit. Adrea and Rena didn't have hats on, but they had shoulder guards instead.

"I'm not really sure what happened." Sora sighed, "But it must have been something to do with that computer."

"Most likely thing, is that we're _inside_ the computer." Adrea replied. "And from the looks of this place, it's not too friendly."

Rena looked around. They were sitting at the top of what looked to be a cliff. Neon red, green, yellow, blue and white lights were everywhere, even the sky was neon blue.

"How could we be-" Sora was about to ask.

"Hold that thought Sora. We've got trouble."

A band of robotic Heartless had surrounded them. A tall man in black and neon red stood before them.

"Get up." he said. "You are all under arrest by the Master Control Program."

"Yeah, right!" Adrea hissed, jumping to her feet. "You couldn't hold us all with so few Heartless!"

"Observe."

He took out some sort of a data emitter and pressed a button on it. Sora was being shocked with a massive amount of data.

"Okay! You win!" Adrea sighed. "Let him go!"

The man did so and Sora fell to the ground. Rena helped him back up, but he was still some what weak so she and Adrea lifted him up and carried him to where ever the Heartless were taking them.

* * *

"What kind of a world is this?" Sora asked, after he had come back around and was able to walk around again.

Donald, Goofy, Adrea and Rena all shook their heads.

"You're in the mainframe computer system." a voice said.

They whirled around and saw another man, this time with neon blue lines instead of red.

"A what system?" Sora asked.

"A computer system, Sora." Adrea sighed, "For processing data. So like I said before, we're _inside_ the computer."

"Right, but this system is a copy of one created by a corporation called, ENCOM." the man said. "The original program was destoryed."

"But this copy was acquired by another User." the man said, standing up. "The new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system 'Hollow Bastion HQ'. He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance in his private research. My name is Tron. I'm a security program. But now I'm under arrest, same as you."

"Uh..." Sora said, looking at the other four. "Did any of you get that?"

"Perfectly." Adrea said.

"Completely." Rena said.

Donald and Goofy shook their heads.

"Maybe we should start out by introducing ourselves." Goofy suggested.

"I'm Sora." Sora said, turning back to Tron. "This is Donald, Goofy, Adrea and Rena."

"With that configuration, you all must be Users." Tron said.

"Users?" Sora asked.

"People outside the computer." Rena explained.

"You'd all better get out of here." Tron said. "Who knows what the MCP will do to you!"

"MCP?" Sora asked.

"The Master Control Program." Adrea, Rena and Tron explained at the same moment.

"It controls this whole system." Tron continued to explain. "If you idle here, you will be de-rezzed."

"De-rezzed?!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Well that's something we don't know." Adrea sighed.

"I think it has something to do with being blown to pieces." Rena said.

"So how do we get outta here?!" Sora asked.

"This terminal could have taken you back to the User world." Tron said, motioning to the small computer in the wall. "But the MCP cut the power fifty microcycles ago."

"If we could bring the energry core in the canyon online, we could power it back up." Tron suggested.

"Then, what are we waiting for?!" Adrea exclaimed.

"There's a problem though. We're stuck in this cell. We're not going anywhere unless we unlock the energy fields."

Rena looked towards the door way and found a flash barrier. There was a shape, like a keyhole, in the center of it.

Adrea threw a fireball at it, but the fire vanished as soon as it touched the strange barrier.

"I think I have an idea." Sora said, taking out the Keyblade.

He pointed it at the barrier and the magic force field vanished.

"What...How did he figure that out before one of us did?!" Adrea hissed to Rena.

"I have no idea. Maybe he's left the role of a stupid teen and gone to the role of a hero." Rena suggested.

"Remarkable..." Tron said. "It seems that you have some unique functions. I'll go with you to the canyon. You'll need someone who can interface with the energy core, right?"

"If you say so...Thanks Tron." Sora said.

* * *

They left the room, following the path up to where they had been before. They came into a large room where a tall tower stood. Sora picked up a small blue block and placed it into the open slot in the top of the tower.

"Mission accomplished?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Tron exclaimed, pressing a few buttons. "Say...Can you guys do something for me?"

"You got it!"

"D-don't you want to hear what it is first?"

"You helped us. Now it's our turn." Donald said.

"You guys really are Users." Tron laughed, "Your actions are totally illogical."

"We'd like to hear what it is, before we agree to anything." Adrea said.

"Alright, lets get back to the Pit Cell."

"Where's that again?" Sora asked.

"It's the sector where we met."

"Roger!"

They went back to the Pit Cell. Tron began to configurate the system.

"So, what was it that you wanted us to do?" Sora asked.

"Find my User." Tron replied, "He'll have the password to access the DTD."

"Uh..."

"DTD, it's the name my User gave to the dataspace." Tron explained. "There are copies of all the original files and programs stored there. Along with anything that is sensitive or restricted."

"Could there be anything in there about the Heartless? Or Organization XIII?" Adrea asked.

"Most likely." Tron said. "Most of my functions were appropiated, when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password."

"If I can get into the DTD, I'll be able to access my backup program and restore all my functions." he continued. "Then, I'll be able to put the system back to the way it was before the MCP took control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be-a free system for you-the Users."

"But, Tron, isn't the MCP part of those programs too?" Rena asked. "Do you know who it was, who made it?"

"Actually...I don't know."

"Okay, we'll find your User and ask him." Sora said. "What's his name?"

"You mean you don't know? My User is the User of this system: Ansem the Wise."

"Ansem?!" all five of them exclaimed.

"The MCP is on to us!" Tron exclaimed, "I'll keep the terminal running. You've got to escape the system, now!"

"Sure..." Sora sighed. "But Tron...Ansem is-"

"We'll get the password!" Adrea exclaimed.

"Okay, you're good to go!" Tron said, standing up. "Hurry!"

* * *

**And there you have it, another wonderful update! And so for now, it is the end of the updates for a while. There will not be anymore updates this week, for I have a test on Sunday and I don't need anything else to distract me.**


	43. Back out, Back in

"We did it!" Sora laughed.

Rena looked around, they were back in Ansem's computer room. Leon was staring at them like they were ghosts, but other then that everything seemed fine.

"Where have you been?!" Leon exclaimed.

"Well, uh...See there's this world...in the computer, where these, uh...programs live, and..." Sora tried to explain.

"I can explain it Sora." Adrea said.

While she explained to Leon everything that had happened in the computer, Rena sat in silence in the corner of the room. She had something on her mind, Sora's friend Kairi.

'From what I've learned from Sora, Kairi is more then just a friend to him...' Rena said to herself. 'She's more like...like his girlfriend...'

"Rena?" Adrea asked, snapping Rena back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Rena replied, "Just thinking, that's all."

"Well, well!" a voice exclaimed. "A hidden room! Guess I'd better take another look around!"

Rena looked up to see Tifa walking away back into the study. She sighed, got up and followed Tifa.

Tifa had taken down the painting of Ansem, and moved a few bookcases as well. Something caught Rena's eye. The wall where the painting had been hanging, there was a diagram of some sort drawn on the wall in blue ink.

"Guys!" Rena exclaimed, "I think I've found something!"

The others came into the room and all noticed the diagram as well.

"What's it say?" Sora asked, walking up to the wall.

"Hollow...Main...Security...Tron...Door...to..." Donald read from the faded letters. "Door to Darkness?"

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed, then pointing to each of the letters in turn he said: "D-T-D!"

"The DTD!" Goofy exclaimed.

"That's the second time today that he has out smarted us." Adrea sighed.

"What's this?" Leon asked, walking into the room. "A diagram?"

"Look Leon! This must be the dataspace! The DTD. See? The Door to Darkness!" Sora said.

"What do you know..." Leon sighed in amazment. "But that still leaves the password."

"Hey, fellas, did someone mention the Door to Darkness?" a voice behind them asked.

They all turned around to see King Mickey, wearing the same black robes he had before, but his hood was done.

"Your Majesty!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Shh!" the King shussed them , shutting the door to the maze of hallways. "Not so loud. The Organization might be listening! Now then, you said something about the Door to Darkness?"

"Yes, sir!" Sora exclaimed.

* * *

Rena was closer to Sora then Adrea had been so she took the chance to smack Sora in the back of his head. 

"What was that for?!" he asked her, then he turned back to the King. "We're looking for the password to it."

"Password?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well I guess you mean like a code?"

"Exactly."

"Well, the Door to Darkness, can only be opened by the seven princesses. There's Snow White, Belle, Jasmine..."

"Of course!" Leon laughed, running back into the computer room.

The others followed her. He began to type on the keyboard.

"What are you trying to do?" Adrea asked.

"With that password, we'll be able to gain access into Ansem's computer." Leon said.

"So you might be able to find out where he is!" Mickey exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, your Majesty?" Sora asked, "We already defeated Ansem, you know that."

"Well..." the King sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Looks liek I've got alot of explaining to do."

"We're listening, Your Majesty." Donald said.

"I have a question..." Sora began to say. "Do yo-"

"Hey, isn't Tron waiting for you guys?" Leon asked.

"Oh, darn! I had almost forgotten him!" Adrea exclaimed.

"Your Majesty-" Sora sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll still be around." Mickey said. "If the Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everyone else."

"Yeah...So will we!" Sora exclaimed. "Well, lets get back to Tron!"

"Wait, Sora!" the King exclaimed, pulling something from his pocket. "This is a new power, for your clothes."

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's the same as your two other powers. When you fuse your powers with Donald or Goofy, those are your two other powers. But this power, is stronger then those."

The King handed Sora a small pendent with yellow liquid inside.

"Thanks, Your Majesty!" Sora laughed, pocketing the pendent. "Well we're heading back into the computer, so wait here for us, okay?"

"I will, Sora. And all of your remember, be careful!"

* * *

Adrea walked over to the terminal. The others stood infront of the transfer system. Adrea stepped back into the range of the light and they found themselves standing in the Pit Cell once again. 

"Where's Tron?" Sora asked, looking around.

"I have no idea but-" Adrea began to say. "Goofy, don't touch that! You don't know what any of that can do!"

Rena turned to see that Goofy was looking at the computer terminal infront of him. He didn't touch anything but the computer screen began to flash.

"Goofy!" Sora sighed. "Wha-"

"Sora?!" Donald exclaimed.

Rena whirled around to see that Sora had vanished. Adrea had been standing behind them, but she was still there.

"Where'd he go?!" Rena exclaimed.

"I have no idea but-"

There was a flash of light and Rena found that she and Adrea were standing in a blocked off valley in the computer system.

Sora was just infront of them, looking around in confusion.

"Welcome to the Game Grid." the computer voice said.

"Game Grid?!" Sora asked.

"That's right. You've been picked to play a few games. If you lose, you will be subject to immediate de-resolution."

"And what if we win?" Adrea asked, making Sora nearly jump out of his skin.

"Well," the voice chuckled. "No one ever wins."

"We're not going to submit to playing your games!" Adrea yelled.

"You have no choice."

"Fine!" Rena yelled, "Then get on with it already!"

* * *

**That is the last of the updates for a few weeks. Next update should be on the 15th, if I have enough time to get it done along with everything else I have to do in November. Please leave a review!**


	44. Space Paranoids, Part 2

Three strange-looking bikes appeared before them. They were all neon blue and had no wheels on them.

"How are they supposed to run without wheels?" Adrea asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'd better get on them and get this started now." Rena replied. "There's a large band of Heartless coming from behind us!"

Rena climbed onto the bike on the left, Adrea the right and Sora took the center one.

As soon as they had all jumped onto their bikes and positioned themselves, the bikes began to float just a little farther above the ground.

"Uh...Are they supposed to do th-Wah!" Sora had begun to ask, before his bike sped off towards the center of the valley.

"Sora!" Adrea and Rena exclaimed. Their bikes sped off to catch up with Sora, just as the band of Heartless had caught up to them.

"Left! Turn left!" Adrea yelled.

A wall had appeared infront of them, blocking the path forwards. Sora turned left and the two other bikes did it automaticly.

"Wait! We don't have control over the bikes?!" Rena exclaimed.

"No, only Sora does!" Adrea replied, "We'll have to keep the Heartless back while he drives!"

Rena looked over her shoulder and found that the Heartless were right behind them. She took out her Keyblade and with one hand, sent the blade spinning towards the Heartless.

Almost like a boomerang, the Keyblade spun through the group of Heartless and came right back to Rena's hand.

Adrea had taken the chance to throw fireballs at the Heartless.

"Guys! Don't use any magic!" Sora yelled. "It's having a backfire effect on me!"

"You okay for now?" Rena asked. "One of us could heal you-"

"No, the magic will backfire and cause more damage. And a potion is too risky. I'll be fine for now."

"Okay then." Adrea sighed.

Rena turned back to face the Heartless and found that they had gained a lot of ground on them.

"There's the way out!" Sora exclaimed.

Rena looked forwards again and found that they were heading towards a large crack in the wall. It was big enough to let them through one at a time, but it was an exit no less.

* * *

There was a flash of light and they were back in the Pit Cell. Donald and Goofy were in a state of shock, no doubt. Tron was leaning against the wall, he seemed to have taken a beating. 

"Tron!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wh-what are you guys doing back here?" Tron asked.

"We came to give you the password."

"Why didn't you just transmit it?"

"Transmit?" Donald asked.

Tron almost collapsed but Sora leaped forwards and kept him up.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'll be alright..." Tron replied, nodding his head. "Once we access the DTD."

They left the Pit Cell, walked around the Canyon and entered into a small room with a computer hooked into the wall.

"Okay...What's the password?" Tron asked.

"Well...Belle, Snow White..." Goofy pondered.

"Aurora, Alice..." Donald continued. "Jasmine, Cinderella..."

"Kairi." Sora finished. "It's Kairi."

"Kairi, got it." Tron replied.

Tron typed on the keyboard and an alarm went off some where in the room.

"That's not supposed to happen." Adrea growled.

"Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode." a computer voice said. "This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running."

"Oh, no!" Tron groaned, rapidly typing on the keyboard.

"Not another game!" Sora snarled.

"No, this is the DTD final security routine." Tron explained, "This isn't a game. Stay focused!"

They were surrounded by some Heartless, only way to get into the DTD now, would be to fight.

There was a flash of yellow light and as it dyed down, Sora was now in a neon yellow outfit and both Donald and Goofy had vanished.

Sora had a Keyblade in both hands. In his right hand was the Keyblade Simba had given him. In his left was the Kingdom Key.

They fought the Heartless, not letting any of them get away. Soon all of the creatures were gone. Tron typed onto the keyboard once again and placed his hand on a scanner to the right of the keyboard.

"I'm as good as new!" Tron exclaimed. "All of my functions have been restored!"

Sora stood there for a moment, then he changed to the neon blue outfit again. Donald and Goofy appeared out of nowhere.

"Finaly." a computer voice said. "I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town. Let's see how it performs."

"No!" Tron yelled.

He placed his hand on the scanner again and quickly typed in something on the keyboard.

"Program! You've changed the password!"

"There, that should buy us some time." Tron said.

"Tron, tell us what's going on!" Sora exclaimed.

"The MCP is loading a hostile program into the I/O tower."

"What do we do about it?" Adrea asked.

"We've got to protect the User town!" Tron said. "Come on! We've got to get to the tower!"

* * *

They left and ran farther along the canyon. They soon came to the tower, where there were many Heartless waiting for them. 

"I don't think the MCP likes us very much." Adrea said.

"Probably not." Rena replied.

After fighting their way through the waves of Heartless, they came to a small room. A platform stood in the center and a beam of light fell from the endless ceiling to the platform.

"It must be total chaos outside." Tron said.

"But it's about to be total chaos INSIDE too!" Donald exclaimed.

"Is there anything we can from this terminal?" Adrea asked, walking to the terminal in the wall.

"We might...But I think that it won't help us now." Tron sighed. "The loading is almost complete of that program."

Tron turned to the terminal and began to type on the keyboard.

"We're too late!" he groaned, "The program is complete!"

"Then we'll just have to destroy it!" Sora exclaimed, running back out into the other room.

The rest of them followed him and found he was standing in the middle of the room looking around. As the came up to him, they were surrounded by a magic force field.

* * *

A large robot Heartless appeared before them. It looked identical to the Heartless they had fought in Halloween Town, except this one seemed to be more like it was being controlled by something. 

"I'm disappointed in you, Program." the computer voice said. "Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users?"

"Because I want to help them!" Tron replied. "Something written into my code commands me to what is right!"

"Really? And what command would that be?"

"I can't really say what it is for sure..."

"Friends-" Sora said. "They help each other, that's all."

This was something else that left Adrea and Rena in shock. For Sora to have said something like that, he must have gotten his sense back. Of course neither Adrea or Rena knew if Sora had his sense to begin with but now he did and he was out smarting them.

"Uh oh, look out!" Sora exclaimed.

The program threw a bolt of light at them. They all just managed to get out of the path before it blasted the floor.

"Might want to do something about that." Adrea said, turning to Rena. "Think we can pull off Antipode?"

"In here?" Rena asked. "Not unless we want to blow up the computer and us along with it!"

"Well...We'll just have to do it the old fasioned way."

* * *

**That was the chapter for the week! Next update shall on the 21st!  
**


	45. New and Old Faces

"I really owe you one." Tron sighed. "With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. That's what my User would want."

Rena and Adrea were sitting on the floor near the others. The battle had been more like a game to the two of them but they were still tired out. They had forgotten to bring any extra potions with them as well so they were both slightly low on their energy.

"Listen, Tron..." Sora began to say. "We didn't get the password from Ansem. We just sort of found it back in the User world. By accident. And one more thing...Ansem-he is was our enemy. I mean...he still is...I guess."

"Well, acutally...he's my enemy too."

"What do you mean?" Rena asked.

"Ansem took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his own personal use. I was part of the original system, and Ansem modified me as well. So that makes him my User."

"Yeah...and?"

"Ansem is also the one who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I first knew wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's okay..." Sora replied. "But now I REALLY don't get it!"

"Good gosh, Sora!" Adrea exclaimed. "Is there even a brain in your head?!"

"Of course there is!"

"I don't understand it either..." Tron sighed. "But I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes and still arrive at the answers you seek."

"You should all get out of here, before the MCP starts acting up again." he contined. "Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I changed the password, so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a while."

"Access channel?" Sora asked.

"I knew you'd ask that." Tron replied, while Adrea and Rena slapped themselves in the face. "It's a very important link between our worlds. It's how we stay connected."

Tron turned to the terminal again and typed on the keyboard. He turned back to face them and Rena noticed that they were all glowing.

"You...me friends...are the new password." Tron said.

"Thanks Tron!" Sora exclaimed. "Take care!"

"You too, and give my best to the Users!"

In a flash of light they were back in Ansem's study. Leon was leaning against the wall near the door and didn't seem to be to bothered by the five of them appearing out of nowhere.

* * *

"Leon, you got some potions on you?" Adrea asked.

"Yeah." Leon said, walking over and handing a few bottles of the green liquid to her.

"Thanks."

Adrea handed one to Rena and after they had both drank their potions, they were back on their feet.

"So what now?" Leon asked.

"Lets access the DTD!" Sora exclaimed.

"The King's checking out the situation in town." Leon said as he began to type on the keyboard. "He'll be back soon, so don't worry. Hey, it's asking for a password."

"That's easy, it's..." Goofy began to say.

"Sora!" Sora exclaimed

"Donald!" Donald exclaimed.

"Goofy!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Adrea..." Adrea sighed.

"Rena." Rena said.

"That's...to the point." Leon replied, as he continued to type on the keyboard. "That did it. We're in. I have to go into town and see what that last shakeup did."

"You're not going to check out the data?" Sora asked. "It wasn't exactly easy to get!"

"I'm coming right back. Why don't you guys start loading the data and copying it down."

"Wha-?!"

"It's just a few keystrokes. Easy, right?"

Leon left and as soon as he had gone Sora tried to type on the keyboard.

"Did it work?" Donald asked.

"T-these things take time!" Sora spattered.

He pressed some more buttons and a search page came up on the computer screen.

"Woah! It's doing something!" Sora exclaimed.

"Genius..." Adrea sighed so only Rena could hear.

"It wants to know what you are looking for." Rena said.

"Riku and Kairi!" Sora said, typing in the letters.

He only typed in a few keys and a red block came up with the words 'data error' in it.

"No way..." Sora sighed. "Even Ansem's computer doesn't know..."

Sora slowly walked away from the computer. Adrea walked up to the keyboard and started to type on it.

"What are you doing?" Rena asked.

"I'm looking to see if it has any information on the Nobodies..." Adrea replied.

"The data is corrupt." the computer said.

"What about the Organization?" Goofy asked.

Adrea typed it in and just seconds later the computer once again said: "The data is corrupt."

"Stupid computer!" Sora exclaimed, slamming his fist into the keyboard.

"Sora!" Rena growled, pulling Sora away from the keyboard. "Don't hurt the keyboard!"

"Hey, look at this." Adrea said.

* * *

They all looked at the computer and a new page came up. The picture of an older man with long blonde hair and orange eyes.

"Who's this guy?" Sora asked.

"Looks like ya got things working." a voice said. "Good goin'. The computer should tell us the things we want to know."

They all turned to see Mickey enter the room.

"But it keeps saying that the data inside's all ker-skuffled." Goofy said.

"The word is corrupt." Rena said.

"All we got was a picture of some old guy." Sora said.

"Ansem the Wise!" Mickey exclaimed looking at the picture.

"Come on, are you teasing us again?"

"Did you forget what Ansem looked like, Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Of course I remember!" Mickey replied. "And this is him. I'm positive!"

"Excuse me? Could you come and look at this?" Sora said, walking past the King towards the other room.

"Look, THIS is Ansem." Sora said, showing the King the painting of Ansem. "The guy we worked really hard to defeat?"

"Oh, that's right." Mickey sighed, trying from the painting to others. "I never finished explaining. Well, the man in the picture is definately the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts- the one you fellas defeated."

"But, what you actually fought was his Heartless." he continued. "Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody that he was."

"WHAT?!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed all at once.

"You mean we went through all that trouble to defeat an imposter?!" Sora asked.

"Yep. A fake." Mickey said. "But he still had to be stopped."

"But what happened to the real Ansem?" Adrea asked.

"That's what I've been tryin' to figure out. Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XIII's plans, and what's been happening to the worlds. I'm pretty sure he'll give us some help. Ya know, I came close to finding him once..."

"But..." Rena pondered.

"Don't tell me there's more..." Sora sighed, "I'm lost enough as it is!"

"Well, if this guy named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem, became a Heartless...Then doesn't that mean that he would have a Nobody too?"

"Yup!" Mickey replied. "And that Nobody is the leader of Organization XIII. You and Adrea should remember him, since you've met him before."

"Yeah, we remember." Adrea replied. "And all the other members too."

"What?!" Sora exclaimed. "How would you two have met the leader of the Organization?!"

"Had a slight run-in with him, about a month before we met you three."

"And I know I've met the fake Ansem before...And I've seen the leader of the Organization, too. Kinda felt like being around the same fella."

"So, where did you meet this guy?" Sora asked.

"Gosh...I can't remember...Ansem the Wise-the real Ansem-must know the true identity of the imposter. That's why I have to find him and ask him about it."

Sora glared at painting, he seemed to be cursing the man in silence. Then he snapped out of a glare and looked at the King with a look of concern.

"Your Majesty...Do you know where Riku is?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Sora..." Mickey replied, turning away.

"What about Kairi? The Organization might've kidnapped her!"

"Oh, no!" Mickey gasped, whirling around to face them.

"We have to do something!"

"Alright. Let's look for Riku and Kairi together!"

There was a sudden explosion, throwing everyone off balance.

"Outside!" Sora exclaimed.

Mickey ran past them and into the maze of corridors. They went after him, but soon lost sight of the King.

* * *

They came to a large room and found a group of Heartless fighting a group of Nobodies. The Dusks were winning the battle, but more Heartless kept coming from the darkness.

"Hear me, my Heartless!" a voice said. "Attack the white husks! Sweep them away!"

"What, are you nuts?" a second voice asked. "We're never gonna win! I don't know about you, but I'm outta here, sister!"

They saw Pete running off, leaving Maleficent to fight the Nobodies.

"You pathetic coward!" she yelled as Pete left.

She turned her attention back to the fight and found that the Nobodies were indeed winning. She noticed Sora and the others and she vanished in a burst of green flames.

"Heartless! Leave the white ones." her voice echoed in the room "Turn you attention to Sora and his friends!"

"More fighting?" Adrea snarled, as the Heartless and the Nobodies turned to face the five of them.

"Hey, at least we can use our magic." Rena replied.

"True."

After successfully beating the Heartless and Nobodies, the three girls from before came in.

"Where's Maleficent?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Guess she ran away." Sora replied.

"Well, that was PRET-ty lame of her." the blonde growled.

"I guess we picked the wrong side." the girl in black sighed.

"Hey, if your looking to pick sides, why don't you pick Leon's?" Sora asked. "They could use some help."

"Does Leon have any treasure?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, lots of stuff!" Donald exclaimed.

"Perfect!" the blonde laughed.

"Come on." the gray haired girl said.

"Who ARE you?" Sora asked. "You never said your names."

"Oh, nothing worth mentioning." the brunette replied.

"Just three treasure fanatics." the gray haired girl added.

"Later, taters!" the blonde laughed.

All three vanished.

"Did Leon...really have any treasure?" Sora asked. "And who the heck were those three anyway?!"

"They are Yuna, Rikku and Paine." Adrea said. "Treasure hunters of the universe."

"Yuna is in search of a way to bring her missing friend back from the dead." Rena said. "Rikku, Yuna's cousin, went along for the fun of it. Paine met the two of them in a place called Spira and they have been searching different worlds ever since."

"And you know this how?" Sora asked.

"Hard not to know in the world we grew up in."

"...I'll ask later. Let's get going!"

They ran through the maze of hallways again and came out to the red platform. Some Nobodies blocked the path forward, but with just a few quick swipes they vanished.

* * *

A beam of light shot down from the sky. As the light dimmed down, a tall man in black appeared before them. He had long silver hair, ice blue eyes, and a pair of black, feathered wings.

"Sephiroth!" Adrea growled.

"Still taking over Cloud's heart, huh?" Rena snarled.

"Did Cloud tell you that?" Sephiroth replied. "He must understand now."

"Just what are you gonna do to him?!" Sora asked.

"Nothing. He is the one who hungers for Darkness."

"He said he's got a score to settle with you!"

"I see...He wants to meet me. Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out."

Spehiroth vanished. Sora led the way down the slope to the Restoration Site. They found Leon was fighting a band of Heartless, with Aerith beside him for support.

"Sora!" Aerith exclaimed , "Behind you!"

The group of five whirled around to face a large number of Dancer Nobodies. They weren't hard to defeat. Leon and Aerith continued towards the bailey.

"The King is in the bailey!" Leon yelled over his shoulder. "You guys better get down there!"

"Right!" Sora called back.

They ran down the slope and came to the bailey. What used to be a wall keeping the city safe from attacks, was now a pile of rubble, they had access to the canyons.

As they stood there looking at the hugh amount of rubble, Rena could see Heartless gathering all around the canyon. There were hundreds-no thousands!

"We've got to get down there!" Sora said. "We've got to defeat those Heartless!"

"Do you think this might have something to do with the Organization's plan?" Rena asked Adrea in a low voice.

"It might..." Adrea whispered back.

They ran forward to enter the canyon but were blocked off as King Mickey appeared out of nowhere and blocked their path.

"Okay, fellas, you've got to go and find Riku and Kairi!" he exclaimed.

"But Leon and the others are friends too!" Sora protested.

"Don't worry. There's already lotsa help here. We'll take care of this fight."

"But...I promised Leon!"

"Donald! Goofy! Get these three outa here!"

"What?!" Adrea exclaimed. "Rena and I can take care of ourselves just fine!"

"But you two are still in danger here. More now then ever if the Organization is here!"

"Riku, Kairi...give me a little more time, okay?" Sora asked in a small voice.

"We understand, Your Majesty." Goofy said. "We'll go search for Riku and Kairi."

"Right." Mickey replied. "Watch for danger."

"You be careful, too!" Donald replied.

"Wait, you guys!" Sora protested.

"Sora, do as your told!"

"You're comin' with us wether ya want to or not!" Goofy said.

"C'mon you three. You gotta be good."

Donald winked at them, and Rena realized what they were doing.

"Alright." Adrea sighed.

"Well then, skedaddle!" Goofy exclaimed.

Sora, Rena and Adrea nodding in thanks to Donald and Goofy, then turned back to face the canyon.

"Let's go!" Rena said.

They bolted past the King, who was in shock.

"Hope you can forgive us!" Goofy called over his shoulder.

* * *

They ran down the slope and came to what seemed to be a broken castle gate. Standing between them and the canyon beyond, was Demyx.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively." Demyx said.

"Scram!" Donald growled.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld?" Sora asked. "How'd a wimp like you end up getting into Organization XIII? I beat you can't even fight!"

Demyx turned around and began to mumble to himself.

"Who is this kook?" Sora asked.

"Demyx." Adrea replied. "Number nine in the Organization."

"But remember, the Organization is made up of Nobodies." Goofy said.

"Right-no hearts!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, we do too have hearts!" Demyx replied. "Don't be mad..."

"You can't trick us!"

"Silence, traitor." Demyx growled, turning around and pointing at Sora.

A dome of water began to form around him. He held up his hand and his sitar came out of the water, almost like it were formed from the water.

"Dance, water! Dance!" he laughed.


	46. Two Battles

Right from the start of the battle, the figures made of water came out of nowhere and surrounded the five of them. With a swift movement, Rena froze all the water figures where they stood.

"Come on now, Axren!" Demyx laughed. "I'm surprised you've forgotten that I still have conrtol over the water, which means your powers are useless!"

The frozen figures broke from the ice, sending ice at the five of them. Adrea formed a fire wall around them so the ice would melt.

"You've forgotten as well, Aedrex?" Demyx asked. "Your fire may protect you from Axren's ice magic, but it gives my water magic more power!"

"Shut it, Demyx!" Adrea snarled. "You're not helping yourself by telling us your strengths!"

"What do you mean? Water magic is the most powerful of all since it has no weakness!"

"Except for lightning!" Sora yelled, raising the Keyblade into the air.

A bolt of light shot down and struck the water creatures. They melted away and became unuseable to Demyx.

"Just a lucky shot!" Demyx snarled. "Those water creatures weren't much help anyway, I can take you all on without my clones!"

A wave of water flew right at them, throwing them in different directions. Rena jumped to her feet and found that she was soaking wet.

'Can't do anything about that right now.' she thought to herself, taking out her Keyblade. 'I can't use my ice magic now, I'll be risking freezing all five of us!'

"We could try Antipode, maybe?" Adrea asked, almost as if she had read Rena's mind.

"It's too risky." Rena replied. "We can't risk it."

"There has to be something we can do..."

"Wait, I just got an idea!"

* * *

"Come on, Roxas!" Demyx laughed as he jumped in and out of Sora's attacks. "You can do better then that!"

"I'm not Roxas!" Sora yelled, slashing at Demyx every chance he got. "I'm Sora!"

"Ro-!"

A wave of blue flames flew over Demyx, knocking him to the ground. Sora took the chance to stab Demyx. It was a clear shot. Sora backed away, but held the Keyblade up, ready to defend himself.

Demyx stood up and fell back down to his knees again. His sitar vanished and he began to evaporate. He looked at Rena and Adrea, as if he were cursing them.

"Don't forget you two." he coughed. "The others...they'll be stronger then I am...And once they have found I'm gone, they'll come after you. So watch yourselves!"

He vanished.

"Anyone else from the Organization who'd like to be next?!" Sora yelled.

"Sora! Don't antagonize them!" Donald growled.

"Yeah, we gotta help the others first!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Sorry. Lets get going!"

The five of them began to walk down towards the canyon, when a voice behind them came into hearing.

They whirled around and found King Mickey had caught up to them.

"There you are." he said.

Adrea and Rena didn't look at the King. They looked at each other, nodded, whirled around and bolted down into the canyon.

"Wait!" Sora yelled after them, but they didn't stop.

* * *

They couldn't stop, they had to finish their job. They came to a stop just after they had gotten into the canyon. The King ran past them, with Donald right behind him.

"What the heck?!" Adrea exclaimed. "Where're they going?!"

"More importantly, where's Sora?!" Rena growled.

"Right behind you..." Sora's voice sighed.

They turned around to see that Sora was standing there. He had a look of sadness on his face, and he was looking down at the ground.

"What happened?" Adrea asked. "Where's Goofy?"

"He...he saved the King...from getting hit with a big rock..." Sora sniffed. "But he...he didn't get out of the way in time to save himself and..."

Both girls had a look of shock. Rena was the first to recover. She walked up to Sora and hugged him. He hugged her back, almost as if it were the only thing that could have comforted him at that moment.

"Stop hugging!" Adrea exclaimed. "We have to catch up to Donald and the King!"

"Your right..." Rena sighed, pulling herself out of Sora's grasp. "Lets go."

"Right." Sora replied.

* * *

The ran down the cliff and were surrounded by some Heartless.

"Sora!" a voice above them called.

Yuffie came out of nowhere and smashed two of the Heartless into the ground.

"Get going!" she exclaimed, slashing another Heartless with her short dagger. "I can handle these guys!"

"Right!" Sora replied.

The continued down the cliff. As they went, they would get surrouned by Heartless, but someone would randomly appear and help them in the short battles. Leon was first, then Tifa and last was Cloud.

They came to a tunnel with crystals all along the walls. Donald and Mickey were in a small cavern just beyond the tunnel.

"Are you guys okay?" the King asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, but..." Sora sighed.

"Oh, Goofy..." Donald sighed.

"Hey, fellas!" a familiar voice called from behind them.

They all couldn't believe what they were hearing. They turned to look and to everyone's great shock, Goofy was running down the tunnel towards them.

"Goofy!" Sora, Donald and the King exclaimed.

"Ya, know, that really hurt!" Goofy said, rubbing his head.

They all laughed, then after they had gotten themselves ready, they continued into the canyon. The group ran into a large clearing in the cliffs. Standing before them, was a great army of Heartless of all shapes and sizes.

* * *

"What's with them?" Sora asked, "They're just standing there."

"Hey!" Goofy exclaimed.

They all looked to where he was pointing. A man in a black robe stood at the top of the cliff. He pulled back his hood to show his silver hair and orange eyes.

"It's the guy who's NOT Ansem!" Donald exclaimed.

"No, it's his Nobodie" Adrea snarled. "The leader of the Organization."

"Wait a minute. Now I know!" the King exclaimed. He seemed to have remembered something from the past. "Now I remember! Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice!"

"So, the leader of Organization XIII is Xeharnort's Nobody!" Sora exclaimed.

Before any of them could stop him, Mickey ran up the cliff towards Xehanort.

"Let's go!" Sora exclaimed as the five of them tried to follow the King. The Heartless surrouned them, leaving them no way out. "Move it!"

"We can't let Xehanort get away!" Donald exclaimed.

"Then we'll just have to blast our way through!" Adrea replied.

They all took out their weapons. Donald and Goofy ran head on at the Heartless they were facing. Sora, Adrea and Rena looked at each other and nodded.

Adrea bolted towards the Heartless that were more of the magic users. Sora ran at the Heartless that had swift movements. Rena was left with a group of the largest Heartless.

'I cant lose. Not now.' she thought to herself, as she bolted towards the Heartless. 'I won't let this be the end!'

* * *

**I'm sure that those of you who have played the game, know exactly what is happening. The next update should be on the 4th so keep a look out for it!**


	47. The Thousand Heartless Battle

"How-many-of-you-can-there-be?!" Rena yelled, slashing at the Heartless.

She must have defeated atleast a hundred Heartless by now, but there were still alot more.

"Fine, I'll just use my-"

Then she remembered, she and Adrea had used up all their magic power to finish off Demyx. Rena searched in her pockets, but found that she had no Ethers or Elixirs.

"Great..."

* * *

"Won't you ever give me a break?!" Adrea snarled, chomping down on an Ether.

The Heartless seemed to be waiting for her to finish the small blue block of magic. It was almost as if, the Heartless were wanting her to attack them.

"Just can't wait to die, huh?"

Adrea shot fireballs at the dark creatures. The Heartless simply stood there, waiting to be defeated.

* * *

"100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105-" Sora counted as he slash his way through the wall of Heartless.

They didn't put up much of a fight, even though Sora knew they had grown stronger in the year that he had been gone.

'Something is wrong, they should at least be putting up a fight.' he thought. 'Maybe...They don't know how to protect themselves anymore?'

* * *

"You're going down!" Rena growled, running at the Heartless.

All at once, she seemed to lose consciousness. She felt like she was looking through the eyes of someone that was fighting the Heartless like there was no tomorrow.

Rena looked down at her hands, finding them to be black claws. She looked over herself, finding that her clothes, skin and hair had all turned jet black.

Just a few moments passed in this feeling, then Rena was back to her normal self again, with her Keyblade in hand.

"What was..." she gasped, scratching her head. "That was...like when Adrea transformed into that monster, back in the Timeless River."

* * *

Adrea slashed, crashed, burned, scorched and smashed all the Heartless she could get. Nothing was going to stop her, except something unexpected.

There was a flash of light, and Adrea found that she was in a new outfit. It was the same as her usual clothes, except they were white instead of black. There was a Keyblade in each of her hands. In her right hand, was Inferno, in her left hand was a jet black Keyblade with a red snowflake Keychain.

'Red snowflake...' Adrea thought. 'Of course, the stronger version of Inferno...the ruby Keyblade, Red Ice!'

* * *

Sora was doing fine with the Heartless, until he thought he had heard a scream, a girl's scream.

"Adrea?!" he yelled, looking around. "Rena?!"

Sora was worried. What if one of them had been hurt, killed, or worse captured. He now had fury in his heart, fury to protect his friends, fury for all he had lost in the past year, fury to end the rade of the Heartless and Organization XIII.

* * *

Rena stood in shock, her clothes had changed. Her shirt was blue, the jacket was white as well as her pants. She had two Keyblades in her hands, Frostbite was on the right, and a white Keyblade with a blue fire pendent for a Keychain.

'The blue flame...The sapphire Keyblade, Blue Fire.' she thought.

She turned her focus back to the Heartless. With two Keyblades, it would be hard for the Heartless to catch her off guard.

* * *

At least an hour later, Rena had finished off all her Heartless. She was standing on the cliff, leading to where Xehanort had been standing. She was out of magic and potions so she had to wait before she could heal herself.

As she stood there, Adrea ran up, looking slightly tired. The two looked each other over.

"What's with the costume?" they asked at the same time.

Just as they said it, their clothes changed back to the original colors. The stronger Keyblades vanished, but somehow, Rena could sense that the Blue Fire Keyblade was simply waiting to be called upon.

"Adrea! Rena!" a voice behind them exclaimed.

The two turned to see that Sora was running up. He seemed to be alright, although he had a few scratches on his arms and legs.

"You're okay!" Sora sighed. "I thought I had heard one of you scream."

"That would have been me..." Rena laughed, turning a little red in her face. "I was taking by surprise by a large Heartless and in my shock I screamed."

"You three okay?" Donald asked as he and Goofy ran up.

"Yeah, we're fine." Adrea replied.

"But where's the King?!" Sora asked.

"Look!" Goofy exclaimed, pointing up towards the top of the cliff.

The could see Mickey finishing off a Heartless. They ran up to find that Mickey was looking at the silver haired man. The man had his back turned to them.

"Xehanort!" Mickey growled.

"How long has it been since I abandoned that name..." the man asked, turning to face them.

"Out with it Nobody!" Sora yelled, "Where's Kairi? Where's Riku!?"

"I know nothing of any Kairi. As for Riku, why don't you ask you King or these two imposters."

The Nobody began to disappear into a portal of darkness.

"Stop!" Mickey yelled, running into the portal.

"King Mickey!" Adrea exclaimed, but it was too late the portal had vanished.

"He's gone..." Sora sniffed, falling to his hands and knees. "Now...now I'll never find Riku or Kairi..."

Sora slammed his fist into the ground. Rena knelt down beside him and held his hand.

"You'll find them." she said. "If you search hard enough and long enough, you'll find them."

"What did he mean...imposters?"

"Uh..."

"It has something to do with Axren and Aedrex, that the members of the Organization keep mentioning...doesn't it?"

"Way to fall right into their trap." a voice behind them growled.

They all turned to see Axel. He didn't seem to be in the mood to fight, but Adrea held her Keyblade at the ready.

"No need to fight, Aedrex." Axel sighed. "Don't you guys get it? This is all a big set-up by the Organization. Xemnas is using you all to destroy the Heartless-that's his master plan!"

"Xemnas?" Sora asked, standing up.

"That guy you just saw. X-E-M-N-A-S. Got it memorized."

"Still havn't lost your egde since you tried to kill us, huh?" Rena asked. "You didn't need to try and kill us anyways."

"Yes, I did!" Axel growled. "You used me to get into the Organization!"

"You did what?!" Sora asked, turning to Rena.

"Wait a second...you mean you didn't tell him?"

"Was it any of his business to know?" Adrea growled.

"What does the Organization want us to destroy the Heartless for?" Donald asked.

"Every Heartless slain by the Keyblade releases a captive heart." Axel explained. "That is what the Organization is after."

"What are they going to do with all the hearts?"

"I'm not telling."

"Tell us you clutz!" Adrea snarled. "Or I'll take away what little bit of learning from you I need!"

"Wait...You're the one who kidnapped Kairi!" Sora snarled, glaring at Axel.

"Bingo." Axel replied. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Where's Kairi? Please. Just tell me!"

"Look, about Kairi...I'm sorry."

"Axel!" a new voice growled.

Saix appeared from a portal of darkness. Axel began to escape into another portal. Sora tried to run into the portal, but Saix grabbed Sora's arm and kept him from going.

* * *

"Don't worry." Saix said, letting go of Sora. "We'll ensure that he gets the maximum punishment."

"I don't care about any of that!" Sora yelled. "Just let me into the realm of darkness!"

"If it's Kairi you're worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of her."

"Take me to her."

"Is she that important to you?"

"Yeah. More then anything!"

"Show me how important."

Sora thought for a moment, then he did something that Rena knew meant was true. Sora got down his hands and knees. Rena knew that was something that Sora would only do for one person, Kairi.

'Does Sora even see my love for him?' she thought, feeling tears in her eyes. 'Was it all just a game he was playing to find Kairi?'

"Please." Sora begged.

"So, she really is important to you." Saix said. "In that case...the answer is no."

"You rotten-!" Sora yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Are you angry? Do you hate me? Then take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless."

Saix snapped his fingers and the five were suddenly surrounded by Armored Knight Heartless.

"Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts." Saix sighed. "And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts."

"They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts." he continued. "And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist-"

"What in the world do you think you're prattling on about?" a voice asked from behind them.

* * *

They turned to see Maleficent in all her glory and darkness.

"Kingdom Hearts belongs to me!" she snarled. "The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY dominion!"

"No!" Sora yelled. "No more Heartless!"

"I don't take orders from you, Keyblade Master!"

Soldier Heartless surrounded Saix, who sighed and sent some Nobodies to attack the dark creatures. As soon as the Heartless had been defeated, the Nobodies turned their attention to Sora and the others.

"Oh no!" Sora gasped.

Maleficent walked forward to come between the five heros and the Nobodies. A wall of green flames split them apart from each other.

"Maleficent!" Sora yelled.

"I'll keep these creatures at bay." the woman growled. "You devise a way to vanquish them-forever!"

"But-"

"Don't misunderstand me. I shall have my revenge on you yet."

The Nobodies overtook the witch, pushing her to the ground.

"Maleficent!" Sora yelled.

"Leave! Now!"

"I don't take orders from you!"

"Sora! Come on!" Rena sighed, grabbing Sora's arm.

"But...what about..."

"Now then. Where did we leave off?" Saix said.

Maleficent had vanished along with the Nobodies. The five of them were once again surrounded by the Heartless.

"Sora, don't use the Keyblade!" Adrea said, holding her own blade at the ready.

"You should still remember, Aedrex." Saix laughed, "Inferno and Frostbite, were created from the real Keyblade. They have that power to release the hearts as well."

"Dangit!"

"What now?" Rena asked.

"I don't know..."

"Maybe everything we've done...Maybe it was all for nothing." Sora sighed. "What are we supposed to do without the Keyblades?!"

"Imbeciles!" a voice yelled, "You can't be trusted to do anything!"

* * *

A pool of darkness appeared under the five of them. They fell into the darkness, and found themselves in a dark world. They could still see each other, but it was hard to see anything much farther then a few feet away.

"What happened?" Donald asked, "What is this place?"

"This must be the realm of darkness!" Sora exclaimed, "Kairi! Riku!"

Adrea and Rena both saw something come into view. They looked and saw a tall man in a black leather jacket. In his hand was a small white box.

"Who's that?" Goofy asked.

Neither of the girls replied. They both stepped up to the man, looking at his hidden face. The man didn't say anything, but he handed the white box to Adrea, then vanished.

"What's in that?" Sora asked.

Adrea opened the box to find two things in it, an ice-cream bar and a photograph. In the picture, the gang from Twilight Town were standing infront of the old mansion.

"Hey, it's the gang in Twilight Town." Goofy said, looking over Adrea's shoulder. "There's Hayner, Pence, Olette and...uh..."

"Roxas." Sora, Adrea and Rena said at the same time.

"You three know him?" Donald asked.

"No...The name just popped into my head...This is Roxas." Sora said, turning to Adrea and Rena. "But how do you two know his name?"

"It'll take a while to explain..." Rena sighed, taking the ice-cream bar from the box. She took a bite of the icey treat and she remembered how good salty-sweet ice-cream bars tasted.

The ice-cream bar flashed and floated out of her hand. Sora vanished and a moment later came back. There was a flash of light and they were back in the Gummi Ship.


	48. Storm Rider

"A photo and some ice cream..." Goofy pondered. "Wonder if they're some sorta clue. And who woulda left 'em for us anyway?"

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Ya think?"

"Just this feeling I got."

"We're almost there." Donald said.

"Almost where?" Adrea asked. "We didn't decide on going anywhere!"

"But, I'm in control of the ship."

"Fine."

"What if the Heartless are back?" Sora asked. "We can't use our Keyblades--that'll just help the Organization!"

"I don't think there is anyway that we can avoid using the Keyblades." Rena said. "If we don't fight, we'll never stop the Organization and more people will get hurt."

"I guess you're right..."

* * *

There was a flash of light and the five found themselves in the burned village, back in the Land of the Dragons.

"I wonder how everyone's doing." Donald said.

"Look!" Adrea exclaimed.

They looked towards the mountain peak and saw a tall man in black. He kept his hood up, so they couldn't see his face.

"Hey!" Sora yelled, as the man ran towards the peak.

"Sora!" a voice behind them exclaimed.

They turned to see Mulan running up to them. She wore the brown tunic they had last seen her in.

"Mulan, hey. No time to talk. We gotta catch that guy!"

"I'm following him, too!"

"Then let's get going!"

"Looks like he got away." Adrea sighed.

They were standing at the peak, but they didn't see anyone.

"How come you're after somebody from Organization XIII?" Goofy asked Mulan.

"What's that?" Mulan asked.

"The guy in black." Sora said. "One of the bad guys!"

"I knew it! There's rumors going around the Imperial City about a spy in black, lurking in the mountains. I'd been tracking him, when you arrived, I lost him."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. But I do wonder where he went."

Rena was looking up the slope, when she spotted a line of orange coming over the top of the hill. An army of Rapid Thruster Heartless was coming right towards them.

"Again?" Adrea growled, taking out her Keyblade.

"Okay, first things first!" Sora said.

Mulan, Donald and Goofy ran into the wave of Heartless. Sora hadn't moved.

"Sora?" Rena asked. Then she turned to see the figure in black.

"Hey you!" Sora yelled, pointing his Keyblade at the new comer. "Quit sneaking around!"

Sora, Rena, Adrea and the man in black were surrounded by the Heartless in just a few seconds. The man took out a wing-like sword, it was closer to being a Keyblade, since it had the same sort of handle and a Keychain.

The three fought the man, each taking a shot at him when they could. They stopped fighting, when the man put his blade away. He held a hand out to them, as if he wanted them to follow him, then he turned around and ran back down the cliff.

"That guy...No...Why...would he?" Sora said. "Riku?"

He ran after the man, with Rena and Adrea right behind him. They came to the peak, and found the man was gone.

"You three okay?" Mulan asked, walking up with Donald and Goofy.

"Did ya get 'im?" Goofy asked.

"No, he got away." Sora replied. "What now?"

"We should get rid of the Heartless first." Adrea said. "Then worry about what to do after that."

All at once the mountain began to shake. All six of them fell to the ground, trying not to fall off the cliff.

"What was that?!" Mulan exclaimed.

"I don't know. Let's get off the mountain before there's another earthquake." Sora said.

They got up and walked down the hill into the village. As they walked towards the other side of town, there was a loud roar of a dragon.

Rena and Adrea whirled around to see a dragon Heartless. It was blue, had no arms or legs, but kept itself up in the air with it's large silver-blue wings. Yellow horns sat on it's head and it had long, blood red fangs.

"It's heading for the city!" Mulan exclaimed, as the dragon flew down the mountain. "We've got to warn Shang!"

* * *

"Huh?" Sora said. "Everything's fine."

They stood at the gate of the city, finding no Heartless.

"Well, look who decided to show up." a voice behind them said.

They turned to see Yao, Ling and Chien-Po.

"What, you three got a problem with us?" Adrea asked.

"Nah." Ling replied.

"We're just glad you're not in black coats." Chien-Po said.

"You saw him?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah-" Yao said, "he's in the palace."

"Hurry!"

They ran down the road to the palace gates. Sora, Donald and Goofy began to bang on the door.

"Open up!" Sora yelled.

"Guys!" Adrea exclaimed, "This way!"

Rena turned around to see Adrea was climbing up one of the pillars that held up the roof. Goofy began to climb up the pillar, followed by Donald. Rena went next, then Sora and Mulan came last.

They climbed up the roof to the first window. It was open, so they just slipped through and fell down to the floor in the main hall of the palace.

Standing at the other end of the hall was the man in black. He was facing the big red doors, leading into the Throne Room.

"Wait!" Mulan exclaimed.

The man whirled around to face the group, but he didn't say anything. Sora took a few steps forward.

"...Riku?" he asked.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other in confusion. Adrea had a look of surprise on her face, as did Mulan. Rena didn't have much expression, she knew who the man was.

The man pulled back his hood, to show a scar across his old face, an eyepatch over his right eye and sliver-black hair pulled back in a long ponytail.

"No." the man said, "Never heard of him."

They were suddenly surrounded by Sniper Nobodies. The man vanished, leaving the Nobodies to do the fighting.

* * *

The Sniper Nobodies weren't much of a fight, so they quickly finished the battle.

"Guess it wasn't Riku." Goofy said.

"But, you two knew who it was, didn't you?" Sora asked, turning to face Rena and Adrea. "Spill the beans, I've waited long enough! Tell me what you know!"

"We can't-" Adrea began to say.

"Why?! Because the King told you not to?! Or was it Riku who told you not to tell me anything?!"

"Wha-?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Adrea, you were surprised when I asked that guy if he was Riku. And Rena was more angry then anything."

"Sora, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, I do! I'm talking about the fact that you two have seen Riku, but you won't tell me!"

"We don't even know who Riku is!"

"Right there, you're lying!"

"I am not you clutz!"

"You're the clutz!"

"Guys!" Rena yelled, "Shut up!"

Sora and Adrea stared at Rena in shock. She didn't usually have out bursts of anger.

"Sora, you'll have to wait." Rena said. "We can't say anything that we know. Adrea, you need to cool down before you catch yourself on fire."

"I'm not going to set myself on fire-" Adrea began to say.

"Not on purpose. But by accident, you might."

"Are you coming?" Mulan asked, "I'm worried about the Emporer and Shang."

"Oh, right!" Sora sighed.

They ran down the hall, past the large doors and into the Throne Room. The Emporer was sitting on his large throne. Shang was standing beside the Emporer.

"Your Excellency! Shang!" Mulan exclaimed, bowing to them. "Something terrible has happened! We saw a hugh monster fly out of the mountains and towards the city!"

"Ahh." the Emporer sighed. "So it is as the young man said. Isn't that right, Captain?"

"Y-yes, Your Excellency." Shang replied.

"You see, a young stranger visited us not long ago. The Captain fought the visitor, but was quickly defeated."

"To my dishonor."

"It seems that young man was the one in black that I have heard whispers about."

"Did he mention the name Riku?" Sora asked.

"He didn't offer his name. He was rather rude."

"Rude? Then it WAS Riku!"

"Riku's in the Organization?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh..." Goofy replied. "What coulda happened to 'im?"

"Why would he come here?" Mulan asked Sora.

Before he could reply, the whole palace began to shake. It was a short shake up, but they all kept up on their feet.

"I'll check outside." Mulan said.

"Mulan!" Shang exclaimed.

"Shang, protect the Emporer!" Mulan replied. "I'll be fine--with these guys!"

"T-that's right!" Sora spattered.

"Indeed." the Emporer sighed. "That is true: We need not worry while you protect us."

* * *

They rushed out into the city streets. The Heartless was waiting for them. They ran out into the large courtyard, each taking out their weapon.

The Heartless dived towards them. They all ran out of the way, except for Sora.

"Sora!" Adrea yelled.

Sora leaped on top of the Heartless, gripping on of the horns along the monster's back. Adrea bolted towards the dragon's tail and she grabbed hold of it.

Down in the courtyard, Rena and the others couldn't think of anything they could do that would help in the battle.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Rena asked.

"Not me." Mulan sighed.

"Nope." Goofy replied.

"We could try running, maybe?" Donald suggested.

"Why would we run?" Rena asked.

"Well, if you really want to know, look behind you."

Rena turned around to see what Donald was talking about. The dragon was coming right at them. The two horns on it's head were glowing white.

"Yeah, lets run!" Rena exclaimed.

* * *

"Die!" Adrea yelled, stabbing the dragon Heartless in the back.

The Heartless roared and lashed it's tail in such a way that Adrea lost her grip and she fell to the ground.

"Where's that potion?" Adrea growled, searching her pockets. "I forgot to get more potions...Great..."

"Cura!"

Adrea was surrounded in a green glow, which healed her. She looked up and saw that Sora had jumped off the Heartless.

"You okay?" he asked, running to Adrea.

"Mostly." Adrea replied, getting to her feet. "Where'd the others go?"

"Over there."

Adrea looked to where Sora was pointing. Rena, Goofy and Mulan were slashing the Heartless, while Donald was using lightning magic on it.

"Shouldn't we go and help them?" Adrea asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna wait until the last minute." Sora replied.

"Thinking about that friend? The one that your going to chose over Rena?"

Sora was stunned at the question, he hadn't been expecting it. Without waiting for the Keyblade Master to respond, Adrea bolted at the Heartless.

Adrea hadn't gone more then a few feet when the Heartless fell to the ground. It vanished into darkness while its heart faded away into the sun.

"Well, we didn't have to do anything after all." Adrea sighed.

Sora didn't say anything to Adrea, but he kept watching Rena. What Adrea had said to him, must have made him start to think about Rena's feelings.

Shang came running out from the palace, with a grin on his face. They six walked up the stairs to meet Shang, who escorted them into the Throne room.

* * *

"My thanks to you." the Emporer said, bowing to them. "Once again, you have served China well. It would please me to reward you. What is it that you wish?"

"You...You say a man in black came to see you." Sora said. "What did he say?"

"This is all you request?"

"Yes."

"Dragons have crossed our lands and left a great web of paths. These dragons weild much power, and they are the gifts to both man and nature."

"But it would seem that someone of evil intent disturbed one of those dragons and turned it into a Heartless." he continued. "It is my belief that this young man came to warn me of the danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops."

"Did you?" Sora asked.

"I was about to, but he said that the situation had changed."

"He said that some 'wise guys' had arrived, and they would take care of things." Shang said.

"That's gotta be Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"But what's he doin' hangin' with Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"No idea. But at least I finally know he's okay. That's good enough."

"Now then, Fa Mulan." the Emporer began. "Do you have a request?"

"I'd like Shang-I mean the Captain..." Mulan began to say.

"Yes, yes, my dear. What is it?"

"Could the Captain have a vacation, please?"

Shang had a look of shock on his face. The Emporer simply chuckled.

"I hardly expected such humble requests. In that case, I'm afraid I must refuse. Captain Li's responsibility is to protect the Emporer." the Emporer sighed. "And yet, Mulan...Would you like to serve alongside him and protect me?"

"Huh?" Shang asked.

"What?" Mulan gasped.

"Two reeds together are stronger than one. But the choice is yours alone."

"Thank you, Your Excellency!"

"I'm afraid we must go." Adrea said. "Good to see you again, Mulan."

"As to you, Adrea." Mulan replied, turning to face the young teen. "May your travels be safe."

"Thanks."

Adrea led the way back to the Gummie Ship. They clambered into the ship and after getting themselves situated, they set out back into space

* * *

**I'm sorry if anyone feels like this chapter was rushed. I can't stand this part of the game but I'll try and put in as much details and time into the rest of the chapters. I'm not sure when the next update is so keep an eye out for it sometime next week!  
**


	49. Ballroom Dance

"What is wrong with you?!" Rena asked Adrea. "You and Sora have been acting like children for days!"

"It's not my fault!" Adrea replied. "It's Sora's fault!"

"What did he do now?"

"I can't tell you..."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I really can't. You'll hate for even saying it."

"Then I'll just have to figure it out for myself, now won't I?"

"I guess..."

Rena went back into her own room, leaving Adrea in her thoughts. She couldn't tell Rena what Sora was doing, it'd break her heart.

"There's nothing I can do but wait..." she sighed.

The ship came to a stop and Adrea looked out of her bedroom door. Sora, Donald and Goofy were coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We've landed." Donald said.

"Where?" Rena asked, opening her door.

"We're back at Beast's Castle." Sora explained. "Come on."

They exited the Gummie Ship and came out into the courtyard of the castle. It was raining. They ran to the doors and clambered inside the castle enterance hall.

At the bottom of the stairs, pacing back and forth was Beast. He walked on his hind legs, to try and be more human. He wore a blue jacked and a white shirt underneath.

* * *

"Hey, Beast!" Sora laughed, walking up. 

"Why are you here?" Beast asked, turning to face Sora.

"The Organization's world has to be out there somewhere. We're looking for a way in."

Beast didn't say anything, but he turned towards the East Wing staircase. Belle was walking down the stairs. She wore a yellow lace dress, her hair was pulled back into a bun and if she had a circlet on her head, she could be called a princess.

"Tonight is very important." Beast explained, turning to Sora.

Before Sora could reply, Beast walked up the stairs to meet Belle. The two walked into the ballroom and closed the door behind them.

"Maybe we came at a bad time." Goofy said.

"Only one way to find out." Donald replied, turning towards the stairs.

"Donald!" Sora exclaimed, as the duck ran up the stairs to the ballroom door.

They ran after him and entered into the ballroom. In the center of the room, Beast and Belle were standing face to face. Off to the side of the room, closer to the door were the servents.

"Now then, Monsieur, Mademoiselle." Lumiere began to say. "Please, enjoy the evening. And of course, our honored guests are welcome, too."

"A welcome indeed." a new voice laughed.

Beast grabbed Belle and held her close while he glared up towards the upper level of the ballroom. Sora ran farther into the ballroom and whirled around to find a cloaked man looking down at them.

"The Organization!" Sora growled.

"You don't know when to quit." the man laughed.

"Shut up, Xaldin!" Adrea yelled, running out to stand beside Sora. "You're not getting away this time!"

"You're right. I won't be getting away. Alone that is."

Xaldin snapped his fingers and the group was surrounded by Dragoon Nobodies. They quickly defeated the Nobodies, but Xaldin had escaped.

"Where's Belle?" Beast growled.

"Over here!" Belle called, walking back inside from the patio.

"If Xaldin didn't come after Belle, then what is he after?" Sora pondered.

Beast whirled around and bolted out of the ballroom.

"Beast!" Belle exclaimed, running after him.

"What's gotten into them?" Sora asked.

"Come on, we should follow them!" Adrea growled.

* * *

They run through the castle and soon came to Beast's room. Beast was pounding the ground in rage while Belle stood closer to the door with a look of fear on her face. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Please, calm down!"

"Calm down?!" Beast growled, whirling to face Belle. "You just had to have a party didn't you? Don't you see what's happened?!"

"Hey, what's with you!" Sora yelled.

"The rose...My rose..."

"What, that? He took it?"

"But surely, you can find another rose..."

"Silence!" Beast roared. "You don't know anything!"

"That's not fair, Beast!" Sora spat, standing between Beast and Belle. "It's not like she stole it!"

"...I'm sorry." Belle sighed.

"You don't have to apologize." Sora said, holding up his hand to stop her.

"But..."

"Belle...Sora..." Beast sighed, turning away. "I want you to leave the castle."

"But, Beast-" Belle began.

"Look at me. Look. This is what I am. When you first got here I tried to change...But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different. I'll always be a beast. So, I should live like a beast. With no one, alone."

"You can't mean that..." Belle gasped.

Beast said nothing more. Belle stood in shock for a moment, then she turned and ran down the hall.

"Poor child..." Mrs. Potts sighed.

"How could it have come to this?" Cogsworth pondered.

"And they were so looking forward to this evening." Lumiere groaned.

"Now, now--no need to be sad." Mrs. Potts said. "Once the rose is back safely, this will all be over."

"What's so special about one rose, anyway?" Rena asked, kneeling down to the servants.

"If the master can find love and be loved back, the spell will be broken." Lumiere replied. "We'll all be human again."

"Yeah, you told us that." Adrea said.

"But there is a time limit. He must find his true love before the last petal falls from that rose."

"Ah, but that's not all." Cogsworth pointed out. "Over time, caring for that rose has become a cherished part of the master's daily life."

"It's as though all his hopes and dreams are tied to that single bloom." Mrs. Potts sighed.

"Poor Beast!" Sora sighed. "Then we have to get the rose back!"

"Please do!"

"We can't do it without Beast though. If it's that important to him, he's gotta do it himself."

* * *

**It's a two chapter part of the story again! Next update shall be up soon, most likely by friday!  
**


	50. Xaldin

"Hey, Beast." Sora began to say.

"Leave me alone." Beast sighed.

"C'mon you need to hear this. You used to be fearless. You would have given your life to save Belle. Don't you know what that means to us?"

"You gave us courage." he continued. "Maybe you should have kept some for yourself. I mean, are you just going to throw your happiness away?"

"The rose is your only hope, isn't it?" he asked. "Well, it's the only hope for Cogsworth and the others, too. So, don't trow away your last chance. Remember what life was like before Belle lived here?"

Beast nodding, but still said nothing.

"See?" Sora asked. "You can't give up. Not now."

"I know one thing." Beast said.

"What?"

"This castle belongs to me." Beast growled as whirled around to face them. "Xaldin will never be welcome here!"

They left Beast's room and ran through the castle to the Entrance Hall. As they went towards the front doors, a voice behind them laughed.

"So, you came after all. You had my worried, I thought you'd have given up for good."

"What are you really after, Xaldin?!" Sora yelled, turning to face the Nobody.

"Kingdom Hearts." Xaldin replied.

Xaldin stood on a legde above the Ballroom door. He removed his hood to show his pale skin, blue eyes and black hair. In his hand was the rose, sealed within the glass case.

"When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely." he laughed. "So, you see, Beast--that is why I need your Heartless AND your Nobody!"

They were surrounded by another band of Nobodies. The battle didn't take long. As soon as they had defeated the last one, they saw Xaldin walk out the front door.

* * *

They ran out into the Courtyard. It was sprinkling now, but the ground and the stone walkway were still wet, with a puddle here and there.

"Where'd he go?" Adrea growled.

"Look! It's the rose!"

They all turned to see Belle at her bedroom balcony. In her hands was the rose. Two gloved hands grabbed Belle from behind.

"Belle!" Beast roared.

Belle struggled against Xaldin's grip, but he held her firmly. He leaped from the balcony, flew above the Courtyard and over the gate to the bridge outside.

"Hurry!" Sora exclaimed.

Beast ran ahead to the closed gate and smashed it open. They ran down the bridge and stopped about half way down. Xaldin stood a little farther away. He had his left arm around Belle's waist, while in his right was the rose.

"You!" Beast roared. "Get out of my castle, now!"

"With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light." Xaldin replied, looking from Belle to the rose and back to Beast. "What shall I leave behind? Belle? Or the rose?"

Beast was growling at Xaldin but Adrea could tell he was trying to think of plan to get both Belle and the Rose back.

"Belle!" Beast roared.

Something in Beast's voice must have alerted Belle of Beast's plan. Catching Xaldin offguard, she punched him in the chest. She grabbed the rose and ran past the others, back towards the castle.

"Good one, Belle!" Sora laughed.

"Looks like I'll have the pleasure of killing you." Xaldin coughed.

A bolt of lightning surrounded Xaldin for a moment. Once the lightning had gone, Xaldin floated a foot above the ground, two steel pikes in each hand and a whirlwind around him holding two more of the pikes. 

"You can't delay your fate much longer, Xaldin!" Adrea snarled. "You know as well as I do, that every Nobody must return to the dark or the light. I wonder which one you'll be going to."

"There's no fun in this." Xaldin sighed. "Aedrex, I'm giving you and Axren one last chance to come back to the Organization."

"Are you asking as a 'friend' who 'cares' or are you asking because you'd much rather kill us slowly and painfully?"

Xaldin threw one of his pikes at Adrea. She jumped out of the way and the pike clashed against the stone bridge. The battle began, all of them took damage, but they all kept fighting.

* * *

"Is this the end?" Xaldin coughed, kneeling on the ground. "You two had better hope you don't get caught, they're still searching for you."

Xaldin vanished into dust that was blown away by the breeze. The group ran back into the courtyard and found Belle and the castle staff waiting for them.

"Here." Belle said, holding the rose out to Beast. "It's yours again."

"Belle..." Beast sighed, taking the rose.

"I know. You want me to leave the castle."

"What matters is...You weren't hurt by Xaldin...You're safe. And...I'm greatful to you...for bringing the rose back to me. Thank you."

"It was the least I could do. You've been good to me. And you didn't have to be."

"Listen, Belle..."

"Yes?"

"I...uh, that is..."

"C'mon!" Sora hissed. "Say it!"

Beast took a deep breath and looked into Belle's eyes.

"Belle, I'd like you to stay...with me...please?"

Belle held out her hand to Beast, who took it in his own.

"I will." Belle laughed.

The two begin to dance as if they were in the ballroom. The other five waved good-bye to the others. As soon as they were all inside the ship and the hatch was closed, they took off towards the next world.

* * *

"I want some answers." Sora said, looking at Rena. "Why is it that every member of the Organization we've run into calls you and Adrea, Aedrex and Axren?"

"I...I can't tell you."

"But, why not?"

"You'd hate me for saying what I'd say."

"But..."

"I wish I could tell you..."

"Please, Rena. I won't hate you."

"If you say that you wouldn't hate me, and I told you, you'd go off with your friend Kairi."

"What?"

"The way you talk about her..."

"Rena..."

Rena turned away from Sora, pushing back the tears that came to her eyes. It wasn't her fault that she had fallen for him, but she couldn't show how much he meant to her. She opened the door into her room, walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"What...What did I do wrong?"

* * *

**And that is the update, sorry it's a little late but I've been kinda busy. Also, I'm pretty sure that I have 'jumped the shark' for KH stories, so I doubt I'll be writing another KH fanfic.**


	51. Troubles with Aztec Gold, Part 1

"Donald..." Sora said, walking into the cockpit of the Gummi Ship. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Donald replied.

"Well...If there's a girl, that you've known for a long time and you like her, and another girl comes along and you like her too...what do you do?"

Donald and Goofy turned around to stare at Sora.

"I-it's not like it's happening to me!" Sora exclaimed. "It's just a question I needed to ask!"

"You wouldn't have asked the question if it wasn't happening to you." Donald said. "Don't tell me, you're getting torn between Kairi and Rena?"

Sora didn't reply but he could feel his face heating up in embarassment.

"I don't know what to do." Sora sighed, sitting one of the empty chairs. "I like Kairi but I like Rena too."

"There'd better be a good reason that you three are talking about Rena when she could sit on the stairs and hear everything your saying."

Sora, Donald and Goofy turned to see Adrea sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Did you just...?"

"Yup."

"Everything?"

"Yup."

"You're not going to tell Rena, are you?"

"Why should I? She's been hurt enough by you, she doesn't need to know the rest of it."

"I feel like I'm stabbing her in the back."

"You _are_ stabbing her in the back. There are still some things that you don't know about us, so you don't know how much you're hurting her."

Adrea stood up and walked back down the stairs.

"Uh, I'd leave it alone for now, Sora." Donald said. "You don't want to make matters worse between you and Rena right now."

"You're right..." Sora sighed. "So, where are we going?"

"Port Royal."

"Will, Elizabeth and Jack don't know that Rena is alive...She shouldn't go with us."

"Why not?"

"I...don't want to risk losing her again."

"Then she'll stay on the ship and keep an eye out for anything odd."

A short time later, they landed on the top of the rampart. They clambered off the ship, but just as Rena came out, Sora stood infront of her.

"What?" Rena asked.

"You can't come with us." Sora replied.

"Why not?! You guys need my help-"

"You're more helpful alive."

"You mean...from before? With the potion?"

"Yeah."

"Sora, I doubt that the potion is still in the hands of the remaining pirates. Besides, I got some new tricks up my sleeves."

"I don't care. You're not coming. For your own safety, please stay here?"

"Fine..." Rena sighed, climbing back into the ship. "If it'll make you feel better...But if you guys go out of communication I'm coming to find you!"

"Don't worry." Adrea laughed. "You've got communication with each of us through the headphones. We'll be back later."

* * *

They walked down the rampart and down the stairs towards the harbour. Neart the docks, Jack was surrounded by some undead pirates.

"Zola!" Jack exclaimed, looking towards them. "Some assistance!"

"That's SORA!" Sora growled.

"Will ye leave a mate to perish?"

"Aye aye..."

They quickly killed the pirates, all the time Rena was watching them from the ship and listening to whatever was being said.

"Those pirates were cursed." Sora said, looking at Jack. "I thought we'd seen the last of the curse from the Aztec gold. What gives?"

"Some scallywag got greedy." Jack replied, then he saw the look on Sora's face. "Oh, I see. You don't trust me, do you?"

Sora nodded.

"Likely a wise choice," Jack sighed. "I AM a pirate, mates."

"Sora! Jack!" a new voice called.

They turned to see Elizabeth running up to them.

"Elizabeth! What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I need your help." Elizabeth replied. "The cursed pirates have returned. Will had to find out why, so he left for Isle de Muerta---to check Aztec treasure. I fear something's happened to him. You've got to take me to him!"

"Aye, there it is." Jack sighed, waving towards the Black Pearl that was tied down to the dock. "If you'll be wanting him rescued, best do it alone, lass."

"Alone? Really, Jack?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically. "Sail to the island and take on the cursed pirates?"

"Well, if any lass could..."

"Are you sure he's in trouble?" Adrea asked.

"No. Not certain." Elizabeth replied. "But he's been gone for too long. I wanted to go with him, but he insisted I stay here. I can't just sit and wait! I've got to know if he's all right."

"Lucky man..." Jack hissed.

"Please, Jack! Take me to him!"

"Hold on a moment. I see no profit in it for me."

"I shall reward you. Of course, you do owe Will. He saved your life before."

"Right. Shall we?"

They climbed onboard the Black Pearl and set off towards Isle de Muerta.

* * *

"Interceptor off the starboard bow!" Goofy yelled.

Jack brought the Black Pearl to sit next to the Interceptor. The ship seemed to have been damaged, but it was still floating. Will was lying on the deck of the ship. He was unconscious.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped.

Jack placed a hand on his chest. Adrea knew that this was the salute for pirates who've died.

"Stop that, Jack!" Elizabeth cried. "We've got to rescue him!"

Sora and Adrea leaped across the small gap between the two ships and picked Will off the floor. They threw him to the Black Pearl, then jumped across.

"He's alive." Adrea said. "We need to get him inside."

They pulled him into the stateroom and waited until he woke up.

"Will." Elizabeth sighed.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"What happened?"

"The medallions...and...the stone chest--someone's taken them...Next thing I knew, we were attacked...but I couldn't see who it was---his face was shrouded...in a black hood."

"The Organization." Sora growled.

"We found the way back out of the cave. But the villain sent a horde of terrible creatures after us. I've never seen their likes before...I think I'm the only one who made it back to the ship..."

"Our turn. We're going to get the guy in black."

"You'd best go prepared." Elizabeth said. "We've no idea what's out there."

"Pardon me, lads and lasses, but your captain will have no monsters today." Jack said, turning to leave. "We're turning for home."

"Just like that?" Elizabeth growled.

"Just like that!"

The four travelers followed Jack outside. A man in a black hood stood infront of them.

"Don't remember invitin' you." Jack said to the man in black.

"So it was the Organization!" Sora growled. "We'll handle this!"

"The darkness of men's hearts," the man in black said. "Drawn to these cursed medallions; and this Heartless---a veritable maelstrom of avarice."

A Heartless appeared. It was red and blue and held a pendulum-like axe in both hands.

"I wonder," the man said. "Are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?"

"And you want the answer now?" Jack asked.

"Precisely!"


	52. Troubles with Aztec Gold, Part 2

The battle didn't take too long, nor was it much of a challange. The Heartless fell off the side of the ship and fell into the ocean.

"Now, for you!" Sora snarled, pointing the Keyblade at the man.

He looked at each of them then he removed his hood, revealing his blonde hair. His eyes were blue and he had a smirk on his face.

"Throw him overboard!" Jack exclaimed.

"Aye aye!" Sora replied.

"Parley!" the blonde man exclaimed.

"'Scuse me?" Jack asked.

"Barley?" Goofy asked.

"It's a bit of a pirates' code." Jack explained. "Anyone who invokes 'parley' must not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete."

"This is no time for rules!" Adrea exclaimed.

"True. But as we're honorable pirates we should always stick to the Code." Jack replied. He turned back to the man. "All right, you. Out with it!"

"I surreder the chest with my humblest apologies." the stranger said.

"Rather accomodating of you, mate. And for that you want...?"

"Just a few souvenirs...for the memories."

The man reached into the chest and pulled out some of the medallions. A few Gambler Nobodies appeared and each took one of the medallions.

"We can't stop the curse if we don't have all the medallions!" Sora growled.

"That's just like you, Luxord!" Adrea snarled at the man. "You've always had the upperhand in everything!"

"And maybe, Aedrex, you'll find out how I have the upperhand."

"You're about to learn what it means to cross a pirate." Jack growled.

"Oh?"

The same Heartless that had fallen into the water, floated out again and stood before them. It was like a ghost, with balls of blue fire floating around it's weapon.

A hugh gust of wind blew the group of five off the Black Pearl and onto the deck of the Interceptor.

"Luxord!" Adrea yelled, jumping to her feet. "I'll have your neck!"

"I don't think so..." Luxord yelled back. "Fire!"

All the cannons that were on the Black Pearl, were aimed for the Interceptor. The cannons blasted let out their rain of iron balls. The ship was falling down around them, then there was only darkness.

* * *

Adrea opened her eyes. She was lying on some of the remains of the Interceptor. She picked herself off the ground and looked around.

Donald and Goofy were up, as was Jack. Sora was pushing himself up, out of the shallow water.

"Jack?" Adrea asked. "You okay?"

"No, lass. I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?"

"If you step closer, you'll see what's wrong."

She took a step forward into the moonlight. She turned skeleton and now she noticed that Jack was also a skeleton.

"Don't tell me you took some more of the treasure..." Sora sighed.

"Not me!" Adrea exclaimed.

"I didn't take any." Jack sighed.

"Then why are you skeleton-y?" Goofy asked.

"Perhaps I got a touch o' somethin' from that monster that attacked us. Yet, why's the skin restin' on you three?"

"'Cause we're not greedy!" Donald exclaimed.

"There you guys are!" a new voice exclaimed. "I've looked everywhere for you!"

They all turned to the large hole in the wall. Standing outside the hole was Rena.

"Ain't that the lass who got a drink o' that poison?" Jack asked.

"Uh...yeah...Yeah! She drank the poison and now she is a zombie of some sort." Adrea replied.

"Zombie?"

"Aye."

"Wouldn't she want to eat brains or somethin' of tha' sor'?"

"Nope, she is a vegetarian."

"A vegetarian zombie..."

"Doesn't matter what she is or not, she's on our side. So lets get going and try to find a way out of this graveyard."

They walked through the massive amounts of broken ships. Soon they came to the last area of the graveyard, where they found a Gambler Nobody. In it's hand was a medallion.

"A medallion!" Jack exclaimed. "Get it!"

They quickly killed the Nobody and the medallion fell to the ground. Adrea picked it up and handed it to Jack.

"Three more to go." Jack said.

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"A pirate must have a keen eye. Else he won't be sailin' free for very long. Savvy?"

"What's that?" Donald asked.

They turned to see a large black object floating towards them. It was the Black Pearl. Elizabeth was standing on the deck and waving to them.

"Ahoy, mateys!" she yelled.

"Ridiculous imitation--" Jack sighed. "and yet, I'm flattered."

* * *

"Jack, what happened? This is horrible!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Ah, but who's to blame for it, eh?" Jack asked.

"Well, it certainly isn't Elizabeth." Will growled.

"It's Organization XIII" Sora said. "They're the ones behind it all."

"Wonder where they went." Goofy pondered.

"The hooden man took the pirates and his creature with him into some strange hole." Will explained. "We saw them from inside the stateroom."

"Didn't it occur to you to fight them, mate?" Jack asked.

"I'm no fool, Jack. I knew I was no match for them."

"That I believe."

"Sora, I think we'll-"

Elizabeth and Will had neither noticed Rena until just now.

"Isn't-" Will began to say.

"Yep." Adrea replied.

"Didn't-"

"Yep."

"Then she's-"

"A zombie."

"Won't she-"

"She's vegetarian."

"Right. Getting on with the first problem, we'll find the medallions. Otherwise the curse can't be broken and the creature will remain invincible."

* * *

They sailed to Isle de Muerta and after running around the caves for a few hours, they returned to the ship with the rest of the medallions.

"That's four medallions!" Sora exclaimed. "We got 'em all!"

"But where's the chest?" Jack asked.

"If we find the hooded man, we'll find it." Will replied.

"Prob'ly in Port Royal." Sora said.

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked.'

"Organization XIII is after people's hearts." Adrea explained. "So they're gonna go where there's lots of people."

"They'll hurt the townsfolk?" Will asked.

"No, they're bringin' 'em flowers, mate." Jack growled. "I don't know who these organizers are, but I will say they're makin' we pirates look like proper gents!"

"Well, then...Jack...we have to help!"

"Then let go the and haul the to run free!"

* * *

**Yay! Took forever to finish this and I'm still not done...next update is sometime next week.**


	53. Troubles with Aztec Gold, Part 3

They arrived at Port Royal just half an hour later. The group rushed from the ship and to the harbour, where the Grim Reaper Heartless waited for them.

Behind the Heartless was the stone chest with no lid. The Grim Reaper seemed to be protecting the chest from them.

"Go!" Jack hissed. "He's for me."

Jack lead the Heartless away from the chest long enough for the others to reach the stone chest. Sora dropped the four coins in with the other Aztec pieces.

The Grim Reaper turned normal again, no longer undead.

"The curse is gone!" Sora sighed.

"Then what's this?" Jack asked, looking at his hands.

"I havn't changed either, Sora." Adrea said.

"I get it!" Rena exclaimed. "The Heartless must have cursed you and Jack. This had nothing to do with taking the gold!"

"Oh, I've no worries then." Jack sighed.

"It's okay!" Sora exclaimed. "All we have to do is defeat the Heartless."

"So, we get to kill it?" Adrea asked.

"Seems to be the only way to get you two back to normal."

"I call first hit."

* * *

The battle was short. As soon as the Heartless was defeated, Jack and Adrea returned to human form. 

"All better." Sora said, looking rather smug.

"Ah, not quite, mate." Jack snarled.

They turned to see Luxord taking the heart from the Heartless.

"Sora, bravo." Luxord laughed.

Luxord vanished into a portal.

"Just who was that chap?" Jack asked.

"He's part of the Organization that's collecting hearts." Sora explained. "First, they release the Heartless into different worlds. We defeat those Heartless. Then they get the hearts. We're never gonna stop 'em like this."

"What's the plan then?"

"We gotta find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all."

"Sailin' these waters, I've heard some tales, but not a one like this."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Will asked, walking up to them.

"Uhh..." Sora began.

"Anything at all." Elizabeth said.

"There is." Jack said.

They pulled the stone chest aboard the Black Pearl and sailed out for a mile or so. Once they had stopped the ship, they pushed the stone chest over the egde and let it sank to the bottom of the ocean.

"It's certain we don't need the likes of that hooded fellow and the Heartless about." Jack said. "They'll ruin the market for us true pirates."

"So that's why you went to Port Royal." Elizabeth growled. "And here I thought you wanted to save everyone."

"A pirate always looks to profit, Miss Swann."

"Too bad." Adrea laughed. "You had us going there, thinking you'd turned a new leaf."

"Aye, but the question is, what's beyond the leaf, savvy?"

"Oh, yes--a reward." Elizabeth sighed. "What'll it be?"

"That lovely blade of Sora's."

Adrea and Rena could just hardly hold back an out burst of laughter. Sora nodded and offered the Keyblade to Jack.

"Okay. Sure." Sora said.

"Hold on!" Jack exclaimed, taking hold of the handle. "This is far too easy. What's the rub?"

Jack held up the Keyblade, but it only stayed in his hand for a few seconds. It vanished, then reappeared in Sora's hand.

"There, you see?" Jack sighed.

"You've always got the Pearl, Jack." Sora said.

"That I do. But someday, I'll gather a blood-thirsty crew, and come to take that blade. Chance by then I'll have the way to weild it. And if I succeed, I'll ask dear, Miss Swann and Mr. Turner to join me. That'd be reward enough."

"Done." Elizabeth said.

"Maybe someday, Jack might be able to weild the Keyblade." Adrea said.

"Really?" Rena asked. "How do you figure that?"

"He and Sora are alot alike."

"Are not!" Sora and Jack exclaimed at the same time.

Jack let them off at Port Royal, then he sailed off again. After saying good-bye to Will and Elizabeth, the group came back to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

**Yes, the chapter was very short and very late, I'm sorry about that. I'm not sure when the next update is going to be, but it should be sometimes before the 20th, sorry!**  



	54. Back to Desert Sands

The group was teleported from the ship to the Peddler's Shop. Behind the small counter was a larger room that seemed to hold piles and piles of gold.

"Alright, so we're in Agrabah again." Adrea sighed. "Should we go look for Aladdin and the others?"

"Maybe...Donald!" Sora exclaimed.

Donald had almost knocked over an expensive looking vase.

"You break it, you buy it!" a voice snarled. "Oh! Hello there, friends!"

The peddler came into the shop from the back room.

"You made out like a bandit." Sora said.

"Please...I am but an honest merchant. What you see is merely the rewards of my hard work. And they're on sale! Interested?"

"No thanks. Listen, have you seen any guys in black coats? Someone from Organization XIII?"

"Most certainly not."

"Okay. We'll keep asking aroun-"

"Sora! Don't let him get away!" a voice behind them exclaimed.

They all turned to see Aladdin, Abu and Iago rush inside the shop. They turned back to the counter and found the peddler had vanished.

"Can't believe it..." Aladdin sighed.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"That stupid peddler let Jafar out of the lamp!"

"Jafar!?"

Aladdin nodded. Sora, Donald and Goofy seemed to have looks of concern and fear on their faces. Adrea and Rena were slightly confused.

"You guys be careful." Aladdin said. "I'm sure that Jafar wants to take over Agrabah again. But I know he is after revenge, too."

"I guess he's still sore from the whole lamp thing, huh?"

"Iago was there when Jafar was set free. Okay, Iago. Spill it!"

"Hey, I told you everything I know!" Iago exclaimed.

"Iago, this is your one and only chance. If I find out later that you've been lying or have been keeping things from us, we're through. I'll never speak to you again and you will not be welcomed anywhere in the palace!"

"Uh...I know where he is!"

"Where?" Goofy asked.

"Uh, er...I mean...I shouldn't be saying it..."

"Iago!" Aladdin snarled.

"He's in the desert ruins!"

"Lets get the jump on him." Sora said. "Lead the way!"

* * *

They ran through the city streets, through the city gate and out into the beginnings of the desert. To the left was a dark cloud that surrounded the Cave of Wonders. To the right was a sandstorm that blocked the path to the ruins.

"What a disaster!" Iago sighed. "Guess we'll hafta turn back."

"There's got to be a way..." Aladdin sighed.

"Oh, com' on Al!" a voice said. "That's an easy one!"

Genie appeared out of nowhere.

"Al, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" he sighed. "This is what having a genie for a best friend is all about! I mean, how can you leave me on the side lines at a time like this?!"

"Hey, Genie." Sora laughed.

"Hey, Sora!"

"Uh...Sora, who's this?" Aladdin asked nodding towards Rena. "She didn't come with you last time you were here."

"Oh, uh..." Sora began.

"I'm Rena." Rena said. "Adrea's sister."

"Oh." Aladdin replied. "I didn't notice you before. I thought you _were_ Adrea."

"Not many people get us mixed up."

"You look alike, that's what got me confused..."

"Care for a 'Sandstorm Sweep'?" Genie asked.

"Take it away, Genie!"

* * *

"So, how are we going to get down there?" Adrea asked.

They stood at the top of cliff that over looked a graveyard of buildings. Crushed buildings, broken bridges, crumbling towers and sand covered roofs.

As they stood there thinking of how they could get down, a flying carpet came up to them from the city.

"Carpet!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Nice timing!" Sora said.

"Sora, you go first. We'll find some other way of getting there." Adrea said.

"Carpet can take more than one person." Aladdin pointed out.

"Alright, then Rena can go."

"Me?" Rena asked.

"Who else can cast ice magic?"

"But you know that I don't like heights..."

"Don't worry." Sora said. "The carpet can stay as close to the ground as it can. Com' on."

Sora stood up ontop of the carpet and held his hand out to Rena. She took his hand and stood behind him on the carpet.

"Just hold on." Sora sighed. "And don't fall off."

The carpet sped off and glided across the graveyard. Sora kept his Keyblade out, while Rena tried not to look down towards the ground far below.**  
**

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short, unexciting and a piece of crap! I know! You don't have to tell me! I don't know when the next update is, so sorry.**


	55. In the End

**Hey guys. I know I havn't updated in a while. To tell you the truth, Guardians has lost my interest, so I doubt I'll be making a sequel.**

* * *

After saving Princess Jasmine, the group set out for Halloween Town, where they assisted Jack in catching the 'Present Theif'. Then they went to the Pride Lands and helped Simba gain power over his new kingdom.

From there, they traveled to Atlantica, where they were promptly kicked out for Adrea's comment of: 'Finny fun my ass!'

Shortly after that, they went to Twilight Town, where they found a way into the darkness. Inside the path of darkness, they met Axel, who'd left the Organization because of his determination to finding someone important.

Axel died in the path of darkness, but opened the path into the Organization's world before he faded away.

They went through the dark world called, The World that Never Was, and came to the great castle that stood in the middle of the city.

They got inside, fought their way up the castle, battled with Xigbar, Luxord and Saix. They caught up to a man called DiZ, who was accutally the real Ansem the Wise!

They found the King, Kairi and Riku. Riku had been thought to be a Heartless at first.

* * *

So here they are now, standing at the top of the highest tower, facing the door into Kingdom Hearts.

"This is it," Riku sighed. He ran one hand through his silver hair. "This is the final battle."

"Don't say it like that, Riku!" Sora exclaimed. "Makes it sound like no matter what, we're all gonna die in there."

Adrea noticed Rena sigh in sorrow. The two of them had told Sora about their connection to the Organization and now he refused to speak to them.

"Let's go," Kairi said. She was a short girl, with brown-red hair, blue eyes and wore a short pink dress. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we get home."

Sora and Riku nodded. The group pushed open the large door and walked into Kingdom Hearts. A city of black and white skyscrapers made a path to a white castle.

"So, it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration," a deep voice laughed. "Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I'll have to be sure to remember that."

A building came flying right at them. They ducked, but the building hit Kairi, the King, Donald and Goofy and threw them back out of Kingdom Hearts.

"No!" Riku exclaimed. The door had closed, they were locked inside Kingdom Hearts.

"We can take him on our own!" Sora growled. "Adrea, Rena, we'll need you to help."

"Thought you'd never ask," Adrea snarled. "But maybe we don't _want_ to help!"

"Huh?!"

"She's talking about Rena, you idiot," Riku growled.

"What did I-?"

"Nevermind, we'll explain later. Rena, you alright to fight?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rena replied. She took out her Keyblade. "You think I'm gonna just stand here and let Xemnas kill me?"

"Nah, I know you're stronger than that."

"If you'll stop flirting with my sister," Adrea growled. "Let's get on with this!"

The other three took out their weapons and ran down the street towards the castle. They dratted past a few buildings that came crashing down along the street.

* * *

They reached a platform, which was the last part of the street. The castle stood before them, too far away to even try and jump to it. The platform jerked and threw the four of them into the air, towards the castle.

They fell onto an iron walkway that stood a few yards away from two large engines. Nobodies surrounded them, in an attempt to throw the four into the fiery pits.

They fought for a few moments, throwing the Nobodies into the engines and causing the machine to overload.

"Quick, jump up towards the tower!" Adrea exclaimed.

They all jumped up, finding that the wind was strong enough to push up to the top of the tower, where Xemnas sat in a stone throne.

"Fools," Xemnas laughed. "You'll never defeat me!"

Sora and Riku leaped at Xemnas and both stabbed Xemnas three times, in the heart. Xemnas was dead.

"It's too easy," Adrea said. "Nothing is ever _this_ easy."

* * *

And of course, it was too good to be true. They began to leave the tower but they were cut off by a large, white, metal dragon.

"Holy-!" Rena exclaimed.

Adrea caught sight of two flying bikes, like the ones in the computer in Radiant Garden (Hollow Bastion).

Riku had seen them too. They both ran to the bikes and each took control of one.

"Sora, Rena!" Riku called. "We're not done yet, get on!"

* * *

The dragon was defeated, Xemnas had still been alive, but after a long battle, was killed. Riku had been hurt in the battle, taking a death blow for Sora.

Now they were on the shore of a dark beach. They didn't know how long they'd been there, but it seemed like forever. They were all sleeping, unaware of an appoarching figure.

He wore a white shirt, black pants, black, white and red shoes. His eyes were bright blue, his hair was blonde and spiked. It was Roxas.

He sat beside Rena. He had finally remembered how much they knew about each other and how much he loved her, even though Nobodies didn't have hearts.

But he was bound to Sora, who loved Kairi, so there was nothing he could do to change it. There was only one thing he could do, tell Rena how much she meant to him.

He held her hand and forced his way into her mind. He stood by a pond in a small courtyard. He saw Rena sitting on a bench near the water's edge.

"Rena!" he called.

Rena looked up and gasped. She stood and ran to him. He held her in a tight hug, wishing he never had to let her go.

"I thought you were dead," Rena said.

"I was never alive to begin with," Roxas sighed. "But I'm here now, and I've something important to tell you."

"What's that?" Rena pulled herself out of the hug.

"I love you."

Rena began to blush, unable to speak.

"...You don't love me, do you?" Roxas sighed. "I should've jus-"

"No, no," Rena laughed. "I just didn't think a Nobody could love."

"I'm not technically a Nobody anymore. I met Sora, who restored my heart, gave me my emotions back."

Rena gasped. Roxas looked at himself, he was beginning to fade away out of the dream. Roxas held Rena one last time before he completely faded away.

"I'll never see you again!" Rena moaned.

"Yes, you will," Roxas sighed. "Just look in your heart."

* * *

Rena jolted awake. She found Adrea standing over her, Riku and Sora stood near the shore.

"The Door to Light came, we can get out of here!" Adrea exclaimed.

Rena stood up and followed Adrea to the shore. A shimmer of light shot out from the horizon, flying towards them.

Next thing Rena knew, they were floating near the shore of an island. Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy stood on the shore, waving to them.

"Destiny Islands," Rena sighed.

They swam to shore and greeted each other.

"Well, now that the worlds have been restored, there're only a few paths now." Mickey said. "The three of us gotta get back to Disney Castle."

"What about us?" Adrea asked. "Our home?"

"You're home, was destoryed. It'd been created into The World that Never Was."

"So, we've nowhere to go."

"You can stay here," Riku said. "I'm sure my folks wouldn't mind keeping you two for a while."

King Mickey, Donald and Goofy left in the Gummi Ship. Adrea and Rena lived with Riku and his parents. Sora went back to his house as did Kairi.

Life went on, people aged, seasons passed, days went flying by. Soon enough, Adrea and Riku had married. Kairi died in a storm, leaving Sora heartbroken.

And Rena, well, she vanished in the same storm that Kairi had been killed in. The only thing that was left of her was her gold locket, which was strung to the post of a handmade raft**  
**

* * *

**I know, I know, this was a bad way to end the story but I got tired of it all together. Sorry if you guys hate me now and no, I'm not going to make a sequel, nor am I gonna write another Kh2 story anytime soon. And with that, I'm off!  
**


End file.
